Mr Matsuno
by Roussel-san
Summary: [AU Mafia][YAOI] Solo los mas fuertes pueden permanecer en las calles del bajo mundo y eso los hermanos Matsuno lo tienen claro desde que sus difuntos padres fueron asesinados, heredando así el negocio de la familia. Sumergiéndose en la sangre ajena, el dinero, las traiciones y la buena vida. Ahora ellos serán quienes trataran de dominar las calles de esta ciudad.
1. I- Todomatsu

¡Heyho fandom de Osomatsu-san!

Me presento, soy Aya y esta la primera vez que intento escribir algo sobre los Matsuno~

Te agradezco lector, de ante mano, por entrar a este fic.

¡La verdad les tenia ganas desde hacia mucho tiempo! Pero no sabia de que, quería hacerlo~ Tenia dos opciones uno de Religión Matsu y otro Mafia Matsu...pero debido a que me gusta la vida del barrio bajo, las mafias, las explosiones, el misterio, la sangre, la violencia y mi ludopatia no ayuda en nada de eso, pues aquí traigo esto!

Se que hay muchos fic's de Mafia Matsu ¡Pero de todas maneras quería probar! (Igual si a alguien le llega a gustar el de mafia, quizá algo de religión, esta medio escrito XD)

El yaoi en estos primeros cap's no es taaaaaan notable, pero me gusta ir a paso lento.

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc debido a que es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los trajes de este fic están basados este el arte de una artista de pixiv (Id: 953838) Por si quieren hacerse la idea. También e de aclarar que aun no tengo parejas decididas para este fic y como soy multishipper, pues tratare de insinuar de todo un poco.

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Mr. Matsuno.**

 **I-Todomatsu: Navaja de doble filo.**

Los hombres armados no podían hacer nada más que mirar con rabia al chico sentado y amarrado frente a ellos. Porque si su jefe no les daba la orden de golpearlo, simplemente debían obedecer y esperar a que la tan deseada orden llegara. Aun cuando les doliera en el alma aquella sonrisa tan tierna y cínica que provenía de su "victima".

O como lo detestaban.

Y es que Todomatsu simplemente, no podía contenerse al ver esas caras llenas de odio hacia su persona y no sonreír al saber que no podían tocarle ni un solo cabello de su perfecta cabecita.

Les provocaba a que realizaran una locura. Más solo podían contenerse.

" _Es como una bruja, con cara de muñeca"_

Era el pensamiento que le venía a la mente a cada uno de los matones que se encontraban a su lado. Pronto los sujetos se tensaron al escuchar cierto ruidito de su víctima.

Todomatsu rió de manera suave, pero audible.

Fue el colmo.

— ¡Escúchame pedazo de mierda! ¡Si no es porque el gran líder no nos deja golpearte, tú ya estarías triturado en el suelo! ¿¡Entiendes!? —grito uno de los matones, completamente irritado por el comportamiento del oji-rosa.

Pero eso no le intimido. Solo se le hizo más divertido.

— Por supuesto que lo entiendo~ —contesto mientras hacía que sus ojos brillaran más, era bueno en eso. Esto solo irrito más al sujeto.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! —le grito iracundo

— ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? —se hizo el desentendido. Puso una cara aún más tierna.

— De esa, esa maldita cara ¡Quítala!

— No se dé qué cara me hablas~

— ¡QUITALA MIERDA, QUITALA! —soltó de golpe. Todomatsu puso una cara de asco.

— Evita escupirme en la cara, animal —el aludido solo se le deformo aún más el rostro — Y deberías conseguirte un buen enjuague bucal. Créeme, puedes ser parte del bajo mundo y tener todas las zorras que quieras, pero con ese aliento no conseguirás ninguna chica.

¡Al diablo las ordenes! Iba a matar a ese enano. Levanto el tubo de mental oxidado que tenía apretado en la mano desde hacía mucho rato y se dirigió a golpearle. Todomatsu cerró los ojos con fuerza a esperar el golpe, mas este, jamás llego.

Una voz resonó por el lugar.

Una orden.

— Jefferson detente —fue una voz calma la que detuvo el ataque hacia el menor. Este por otro lado, le miro entrecerrando los ojos, maldiciéndolo con todo su ser.

La persona camino a paso tranquilo hasta ellos con un objeto en sus manos. Era bastante alto, con el cabello castaño y con los ojos algo caídos. Usaba un saco de color negro, era elegante, se veía como todo un millonario excéntrico.

¡Oh! Como lo odiaba…

— ¡Atsushi-sama! —gritaron todos los matones al mismo tiempo, reverenciándose ante "Atsushi", como le habían llamado.

" _Son un montón de cerdos"_. Pensó Todomatsu.

Pero este, no se fijó en nadie que no fuera el chico de camisa rosada, amarrado en la silla.

— Mi querido Totty ¿Alguno de estos trogloditas te hizo algún tipo de daño? —pregunto con una falsa expresión de preocupación.

" _No fíjate, este orangután no me escupió en mi hermosa cara de manipulador, ni trato de agredirme con un tubo oxidado, pero tranquilo estaré bien mientras el consigas enjuague bucal ¿Por qué no te costaría verdad? tú te bañas en tu sucio dinero"_

Era buena respuesta, pero obviamente no se la diría. Quería vivir esa noche.

— Nada de eso, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo juntos ¿Verdad? —miro a "Jefferson" de re-ojo, mientras los demás matones solo asentían nerviosos.

El sujeto en cuestión puso el objeto que traía en sus manos, que no era nada más ni nada menos que, el sombrero de Todomatsu, en la cabeza de este mismo. Un sombrero de color negro con una cinta rosa, bonita y elegante como el mismo. Un regalo de su "jefe".

— Oh~ De acuerdo —sonrió como si nada. Obviamente no le creía, pero si su "victima" estaba bien, no había ningún problema.

¿Verdad?

Mientras Atsushi le ordenaba a sus seguidores que encendieran algunas luces, el trataba de sentir si es que su arma de emergencia estaba en su sombrero, una cuchilla, como de costumbre. Pero como se lo esperaba, estaba completamente limpio.

— _Tch…_ —fue el rudito que se le salió, llamando la atención del más alto, quien volvió a dirigirse a él.

— ¿Qué sucede Totty? ¿Estas incomodo? —fueron las cínicas preguntas que salieron de su boca.

Tenía ganas de rompérsela el mismo, pero al estar amarrado a esa mugrienta silla, no podía hacer nada. Se sentía más inútil que de costumbre.

Analizo un poco más a fondo su situación actual.

Todomatsu Matsuno pertenecía a una de las tantas mafias que había surgido hacía mucho tiempo en la ciudad. Una mafia familiar que sus padres les habían heredado a sus hijos, a sus sextillizos más bien, cuando la muerte les llego, estaba en la mafia Matsuno.

Él sabía desde un principio que pasaría por estas situaciones algún día, ya sea porque siempre atraía a hombres ricos altamente manipulables o porque sus hermanos lo iban a usar de sebo.

No esperaba que fuera la primera.

Pero se había preparado para este tipo de cosas. Aprendió el uso de las cuchillas, por seguridad más que nada, siendo todo un maestro a la hora de actuar con sus pequeñas y filosofas armas. Para estas situaciones, sabía cómo dejar un rastro con ellas.

Lo malo es que pensó que nadie actuaria de día y solo salió con su cuchilla de emergencia bajo el sombrero. Sin saberlo esa misma tarde iba a ser secuestrado, mientras iba de compras, por alguno de estos mastodontes que Atsushi, tenía por guardaespaldas. Menos mal se había asegurado de haber dejado una de sus cuchillas con GPS bajo su gorra, pues sabía que su teléfono no iba a sobrevivir ante cualquier tipo de ataque hacia su persona.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que sus hermanos se hubieran dado cuenta de su desaparición antes de que Atsushi quitara la maldita cuchilla de su sombrero.

— Estas muy callado ¿A caso tienes miedo Totty~?

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo. Al de cabellos castaños solía aterrarle la obscuridad, aun con las pocas luces del lugar, no era suficiente luz para él y aun que se hubiera estado burlado de los matones de Atsushi anteriormente, también tenía miedo a ser herido de gravedad.

Pero debía aguantar y ganar todo el tiempo que pudiese.

— En lo absoluto, pero tus mastodontes me ponen algo nervioso —sonrió de manera creíble.

Debía usar sus mejores caras, sus mejores facetas y esperar a que funcionaran.

— Lo siento tanto, es solo que cuando quieres buena seguridad, solo debes tener a los sujetos más rudos que se puedan encontrar, o en su caso, los más feos —rio el castaño como su hubiera dicho el mejor chiste de la noche. Todomatsu rió, no sabía si por pena o por necesidad— Entonces… Matsuno-kun ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

Todomatsu miro al techo en busca de inspiración.

— ¿Porque tienes una enferma obsesión conmigo desde la primera vez que salimos y por eso tratas de secuestrarme desde que te rechace y humille en medio del centro comercial?

" _Pero que sincero"_ , pensaron todos.

A Atsushi no se le movió la sonrisa en ningún segundo. Se esperaba esa respuesta, no tan directa, pero la esperaba.

— Exactamente, y por eso te vengo a pedir nuevamente que abandones tu "mafia" y te unas a la mía —Todomatsu puso una cara neutra ante el ofrecimiento.

Por dentro estaba gritando como una fan-girl viendo a su ídolo sin camisa y bañado en oro. Debía admitirlo, estar del lado del sujeto millonario, posible proxeneta y _sugar daddy_ …era tentador.

— ¿Por qué debería unirme? —solo esperaba a seguir ganando tiempo y quizá de paso, sacarle una que otra cosa. Podía ser el más pequeño, pero de inocente, no tenia nada.

— Vamos Totty, no te hagas —el castaño se puso tras de él, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros— La vida a mi lado podría ser tu sueño hecho realidad.

— ¿P-Por qué dices eso? —pregunto tratando de que su voz sonara como siempre.

— Porque conozco tus gustos caros, mi pequeño Totty —le acaricio la cara.

Se tensó.

Este era el momento donde debía comenzar a tragarse sus malditos gustos.

Si sus hermanos no llegaban, se haría con el poder de Atsushi y los iba a matar el mismo.

— Podrías tener autos lujosos y buenas joyas —comenzó a decirle al oído, seduciéndolo con cosas caras. Era una buena jugada.

Miro hacia otro lado, no queriendo escuchar, debía ser fuerte.

— Tendrías toda la ropa que quisieras.

Se comenzó a morder los labios de manera insistente.

— Podrías tener grandes fiestas todos los días y conseguir…no sé ¿Citas quizá? —se mordió los labios más fuerte, un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir desde su boca— ¿Te he convencido?

Si, si lo había hecho.

Una vida con lujos, sin tener que mancharse las manos por ello, no le sonaba nada mal, incluso eso de dejar de ser un patético mafioso virgen no estaba para nada mal. Pero aun así, era traición y el sabor metálico en su boca le hacía caer de lleno en esa realidad. Podía ser un completo demonio, pero no era un traidor por completo.

Miro hacia arriba al techo de vidrio buscando alguna ayuda divina o algo por el estilo, mas solo distinguió un pequeño brillo proveniente de algo metálico.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Sonrió.

La espera había terminado.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Has considerado mi oferta? —Todomatsu formo una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro.

— Mira, es muy tentador, pero si para eso debo ser tu perra y ver tu cara todos los días, paso —escupió la sangre de su boca al piso, en un gesto de rechazo al castaño.

La sonrisa tranquila que tuvo Atsushi todo este tiempo, desapareció, haciendo paso a una mirada sombría.

— Así que lo rechazas eh~—el castaño se acercó con una mirada aterradora— Pensaba convencerte por la buenas, pero veo que tendrás que probar el dolor antes y así poder doblegarte.

Sonrió de manera macabra y chasqueo los dedos.

— Chicos, hagan que cambie de opinión.

Todomatsu vio como aquel matón que intentó agredirlo antes se relamía los labios al saber que ya tenía todo el derecho a partirle el ser.

— Ahora sí, pequeña escoria, vas probar lo que es un buen golpe —le soltó todo su putrefacto aliento en la cara. Quería vomitar del asco— ¡MUERE BASURA!

Se sobrecogió en la silla por acto de reflejo, esperando un golpe.

Golpe que jamás se oyó.

Las luces se cortaron de golpe. Se escuchó el ruido de una explosión en la entrada, seguido de un sonido hueco que se oyó por todo el lugar.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras tosía, debido al humo toxico que salía de la entrada. Al abrir uno de sus ojos se dio cuenta de que su atacante estaba en el suelo inconsciente y junto a él…

Un bate de Beisbol.

Miro al frente y pudo ver cuatro figuras saliendo de entre el humo.

Sus hermanos al fin habían llegado.

— Jyushi, mama nos enseñó que primero se saluda, después se golpea —le reprendió falsamente un sujeto de ojos rojos. El chico de gran sonrisa junto a él, solo recogió su bate y se dirigió al mayor.

— Lo siento Osomatsu nii-san~ —lo miro de manera inocente. Osomatsu le revolvió los cabellos y el de ojos ámbar se quedó junto a su otro hermano, quien llevaba una máscara de gas sobre su boca.

— Choromatsu, libera a Todomatsu. Debemos hacer esto rápido, Karamatsu nos espera en el auto~—se dirigió al resto con una sonrisa burlona. Y comenzó a caminar hasta Atsushi.

Choromatsu, el chico de ojos verdes, se dirigió a paso rápido hasta su hermano menor, esquivando a todos esos matones. Pero uno en particular se presentó frente a él. El tal "Jefferson" aun tenía sed de venganza y ver cuatro rostros iguales al de Todomatsu le hacía enojar más.

— ¿Crees que voy a dejarte pasar para que liberes a este mal nacido? ¡Tú hermanito nos estuvo molestando todo este tiempo! ¡Lo mínimo que merece es que le entierre este tubo por donde el sol no brilla! —Todomatsu tembló en su lugar.

El oji-verde miro al castaño quien aún temblaba en la silla por sus amenazas. Suspiro con pesadez, rascándose la nuca.

— Mira, me importa una mierda si quieres o no quieres golpearlo, pero mi deber el liberarlo así que…—rápidamente y sin que nadie lo viera venir, el de camisa verde saco una pistola de su pantalón y le dio un tiro en la cabeza— No interfieras, escoria.

Los demás se quedaron de piedra al ver tal acto, como si la muerte no le pesara ni un poco.

— Choromatsu es tan agresivo~ —se rió mientras quedaba frente a frente con el castaño— Así que tu secuestraste a mi pequeño demonio, quieres golpearlo y le ofreces unirte a tu bando ¿Te piensas que no vendríamos por él?

— ¡Ja! La verdad pensé que jamas vendrían por el, por como se tratan entre ustedes era algo inevitable… Osomatsu Matsuno —se encogió de hombros— Lamentablemente esta será tu última noche, Totty vendrá conmigo lo quieran o no.

Osomatsu sonrió mientras se tocaba la nariz.

— Escúchame, nuestro demonio rosado puede ser puta, más fácil que la tabla del cero, una perra sin corazón, un interesado y calculador... Pero es nuestro hermano... ¡Y nunca llegara a ser un millonario con un sujeto tan bajo como tú! Y menos sin nosotros, me niego a que este mocoso tenga dinero antes que yo—le apunto Osomatsu con la mano que traía unas esposas colgando de un lado.

Esposas de origen completamente desconocido para sus hermanos.

— ¡OYEME! —grito Totty, siendo olímpicamente ignorado. El chico de ojos verdes a su lado solo suspiro, ya habiendo desatado a su hermano menor y dirigiéndose a su posición junto al "líder".

— Pero yo tengo más dinero que tú —enarco una ceja el castaño.

A Osomatsu le tirito un ojo.

— ¡Calla basura! ¡Jyushimatsu, una llave! —ordeno el mayor.

— ¡OK! —el de ojos ámbar quien estuvo todo el tiempo junto a su cuarto hermano de ojos violeta, salto de la emoción.

Corrió hasta Atsushi y trato de aplicarle una llave, pero en su camino aparecieron dos sujetos de apariencia musculosa quienes le bloquearon el paso por completo.

— Y al ser un hombre tan rico y poderoso, contrate a los hombres más fuertes de la ciudad, solos para esta ocasión…—dijo con un aire de completo des-interés.

Muchos hombres se agruparon alrededor de ellos. Todomatsu se escondió detrás de hermano mayor, ya había tenido suficiente emociones por un día, prefería dejarle el trabajo pesado a los "profesionales".

— ¿Entonces Osomatsu-san? Está claro que no puedes ganar ahora~ —Su sonrisa se volvió una mirada seria— Dame al chico y los dejamos ir a todos, vamos, podemos evitar teñir el lugar de color rojo~

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron las risas de Osomatsu.

— ¿Pero qué dices? —dijo entre risas, que pararon en seco dejando ver una sonrisa bastante sádica en su rostro. Parecía que sus ojos carmesíes brillaban más en la obscuridad— _Mi color favorito es el rojo…_

— Tch, como quieras… ¡Hombres a ellos! —dio la orden mientras escapaba del lugar y al instante todos estaban corriendo hacia ellos.

Pero el mayor de los Matsuno seguía tranquilo.

Dio media vuelta, tomado a Todomatsu por los hombros, ante la vista de sus demás hermanos y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta la salida.

— Choromatsu, tu vienes conmigo y Totty. Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu, les dejo el resto. No voy a dejar que el bastardo de Atsushi obtenga lo que quiere~—el de ojos violetas, quien había estado recargado en la pared de la entrada todo este tiempo solo dio una sonrisa sádica ante la petición del oji-rojo.

— Hasta que alfin hacemos algo divertido —camino a paso lento junto a su hermano menor, quien no borraba en ningún instante su gran sonrisa.

— ¡Ahí voy! ¡Hustle Hustle! ¡Muscle Muscle! —gritaba el menos con energía mientras corría hacia uno de los sujeto— _¡TOKUDAI SAYONARA HOME RUN!_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había partido la cabeza a uno de ellos con su bate y ahora repartía golpes a cada alma indefensa que se le cruzara en el camino. El de cabellos desordenados miraba todo con una expresión sádica, se abrió el chaleco, revelando así varios fósforos, dos botellas de queroseno y unas cuantas granadas.

— Esto será emociónate.

* * *

Los tres salieron del lugar, el cual era un depósito que seguramente Atsushi había rentado para esa noche. Se alejaron un poco de aquel deposito, buscando al segundo hermano.

— ¿Está bien dejar a esos dos con todos esos sujetos? —pregunto Choromatsu, siendo la conciencia de Osomatsu, como siempre.

— No te preocupes, ellos saben desenvolverse en ese ambiente, estarán muy bien—justo en ese momento se escuchó el ruido de una explosión.

— En realidad me preocupan más sus víctimas que sus propias vidas —dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada aburrida al mayor, quien le saco la lengua con burla. Ni que fuera un maldito niño.

Los tres llegaron hasta donde había un auto, un volvo negro, bastante elegante.

Karamatsu Matsuno, el segundo hermano, estaba sentado sobre el techo del auto, observando el horizonte, con unas gafas negras puestas sobre sus ojos. A Todomatsu le dio un tic en su ceja izquierda. Conociendo la naturaleza de su hermano mayor.

— Karamatsu nii-san, no trates de hacerte el _"cool"_ por la luz de la luna ¡Y quítate esas gafas! ¡Es doloroso mirarte! —reclamo el más pequeño. Pero este solo ignoro sus palabras y le sonrió, soltando un brillo especialmente doloroso

— _Aniki_ , el sujeto hizo exactamente lo que tú dijiste —quitándose sus gafas y dejando ver sus ojos azules, le señalo un lugar a Osomatsu, quien solo se tocó la nariz, como un gesto característico en él— Nuestro _bad guy_ , esta en una encrucijada.

— ¡De acuerdo! —se acercó al auto y saco una maleta grisácea. Se acercó a Todomatsu y se la dio.

Este la miro confundido, pero ante la mirada de sus tres hermanos mayores, no le quedó más que abrirla.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Un juego de cuchillas nuevas.

— Osomatsu nii-san…—el de sombrero le miro con todo el asombro aun contenido en sus ojos

— ¡No vuelvas a salir de casa sin una de estas! ¡Me da pereza salvarte el trasero todo el tiempo sin recibir nada a cambio! —dijo el castaño mirando su hermanito, quien solo puso ojos de cachorrito a medio morir.

— Gracias Osomatsu nii-san ¡Eres el mejor! —el oji-rosa le salto encima al de ojos rojos, aun cuando sabía que sus lágrimas de felicidad eran de las más cínicas.

— Lo sé, soy el mejor de todo —presumió sin vergüenza alguna— ¡Ahora ve tras Atsushi y véngate como corresponde! ¡Se escondió a unas calles de aquí, aun puedes atraparlo!

El oji-rosa parpadeo varias veces.

— ¿Cómo sabes que se escondió a una calles de aquí? —pregunto desconcertado.

— ¿Crees que dejaría a Karamatsu afuera, cuando no trae sus horribles pantalones con lentejuelas? —su hermano hizo una trompita con sus labios mientras Karamatsu soltaba un " _¡Hey!"_ Era un buen punto, su segundo hermano mayor era muy fuerte como para que lo dejaran fuera— Ahora ve y apúrate, que no me hago millonario esperando a que me traigas sus testículos —le guiño un ojo, mientras el mas pequeño le hacía un seña militar y corría a la dirección que le habían dado.

Choromatsu miro unos minutos a su hermano mayor, analizando todo lo que había dicho antes.

— Karamatsu hace un rato que ya no escucho explosiones desde depósito, ve a buscar ese par asesinos seriales y tráelos. Dudo que alguna parte de ellos no está cubierta de sangre ajena —soltó despreocupadamente.

— Ok _brother~_ — el oji-azul se subió al auto y dio marcha hasta el deposito.

— Osomatsu nii-san ¿En qué estás pensando al hacer esto? —pregunto el de ojos verdes, sintiendo otra explosión a lo lejos. El mayor de los dos solo saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió, dándole una calada profunda.

— La verdad…solo espero que Totty pueda descargarse y actuar por el mismo al menos una vez, tiene que aprender a que no siempre podremos llegar a tiempo —soltó con mucha sabiduría ante la atenta mirada de su hermano.

— Quieres la billetera de Atsushi ¿verdad?

— Sep~

* * *

Atsushi corría por uno de los callejones, debía comunicarle al _jefe_ todo lo que había pasado. Pero antes de sacar su celular, una cuchilla le rozo la mejilla, haciéndole soltar el aparato de la impresión. Se tocó la mejilla y pudo aprecia la sangre que salía de la pequeña herida.

— ¿Piensas escapar, luego de haberme deseado tanto? —Atsushi retrocedió, sin hombres que lo protegiesen estaba completamente indefenso.

— V-Vamos Totty, solo tienes que venir a mi lado ¿No es tan difícil? ¿Verdad? —Todomatsu negó con una sonrisa viendo el comportamiento desesperado del millonario.

— Tu sabes, soy un manipulador experto, me gusta sacar cosas de los demás y obtener atención —y es que lo ojos tiernos que parecía tener, no eran más que una de sus mil mascara— Pero no me gusta estar atado a una sola persona, lo siento mucho~

— ¡Pero yo podría darte todo eso! ¡Puedes tener todo lo que quieras de mí! —grito en un acto desesperado.

El oji-rosa afilo la mirada.

— De acuerdo, si insistes~

Salto sobre el con una agilidad impresiónate, tirándolo al suelo. Enterró rápidamente, varios cuchillos en sus ropas para que no se escapara.

Él era un Matsuno. Sabía intimidar a las personas con solo una mirada, quizá no tan bien como sus hermanos.

Pero la mirada de pánico puro que le dirigía, era suficiente para decirle que lo estaba haciendo bien.

— ¿No querías darme tus cosas? Pues veamos que puedo sacarte~

Un grito de dolor de escucho a lo lejos.

* * *

— ¡Como que no sabes dónde dejaste la billetera, puto mentiroso!

— ¡Osomatsu nii-san detente, duele, duele! —gritaba el oji-rosa con lagrimitas en sus ojos, mientras el mayor de los Matsuno le aplicaba una llave— ¡Te juro que no se!

Cuando volvieron a la mansión de los Matsuno, Todomatsu aseguro que no sabía dónde había dejado la billetera de Atsushi. Pero como ninguno en esa familia era tan tonto como para creerle algo a Todomatsu, Osomatsu decidió sacarle la información a la fuerza.

Choromatsu leía una revista sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, ignorado completamente el ruido que formaban sus hermanos; Karamatsu estaba mirándose en un espejo de mano, arreglando su peinado _cool._

Mientras Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu estaban en el baño, tratando de limpiarse aun la sangre. Cuando el segundo hermano les encontró estos estaban sentados sobre una pila de "cadáveres", bañados en sangre y hollín.

— ¡Que lo sueltes! ¡Donde dejaste el dinero putomatsu! —el primero hacia más fuerza en la llave, mientras el menor aun lloriqueaba.

— ¿¡A quien llamabas putomatsu, tontomatsu!? —respondió el oji-rosa con furia.

— ¡Dejen de pelear, ya no son unos niños!

— ¡Cállate pajamatsu! —le respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. Karamatsu del otro lado de la sala estaba conteniendo la risa.

Al de camisa verde le comenzó a tiritar una ceja.

— ¿¡A quien llaman pajamatsu!?

Una noche tranquila en la mafia Matsuno.

* * *

En un lugar alejado, Atsushi aun podía moverse, tenía cortes por todos lados y ahora luchaba por poder llegar hasta su teléfono. Este, sonaba constantemente desde hacía un minuto.

Llego hasta él y pudo contestar por fin.

— ¿H-Hola?... —contesto apenas— Si…Si ellos ya se fueron…Si señor todo va de acuerdo al plan…Ahora comenzaremos la fase dos…De acuerdo, no se p-preocupe, Osomatsu-san será suyo tal y como quiere…nos vemos… _Tougo-san._

 _La llamada se cortó._

* * *

 **Atencion:** Cualquier cosa que ustedes no entiendan ahora, la entenderán mas adelante.

* * *

¡Y bueno, este es el primer capitulo! ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Todos sabemos quien es Atsushi~ Y si no lo conocen, vayan a ver el cap 22 de Osomatsu XD Gusto de sacar a cada personaje de las series de las que escribo~

Como ven, cuento de atras hacia adelante en la escala matsuno (?) por lo que sigue Jyushi.

¡Si quieren ver de su otp o algo por el estilo, pueden decirme! No tengo problemas para escribir de otras parejas hehehe~

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


	2. II- Jyushimatsu

¡Moi! Mi queridas lectoras, hace unas horas llegue a tomarle el peso a la cantidad de reviews y favoritos que obtuve y en verdad les agradezco mucho, ¡Espero no decepcionarlas!

 **Muchas gracias a: Shinoby-Nehory, LaV3nus6, Maggu, blacksoulstar95, Feriol, claumeh y Uta no monogatari**. A ustedes ya les he respondido en mensaje privado, excepto a Blacksoulstar95 y Feriol, uno por que me llego un poc antes de publicar y el otro de anónimo. Pero les contesto abajo.

Tambien muchas gracias a todas esas bellezas que me dejaron su _favorite and following!_ ¡Me alegra que les guste esta historia!

¡Los reviews anónimos o sin cuenta, los respondo abajo!

Bueno mi cumpleaños fue el martes (29/3) y no es muy importante, ustedes vienen a leer no escuchar mi vida. Pero quería hacerme este auto-regalo con el el capitulo de Jyushi!

La verdad soy fan del Beisbol~ Y como seguia Jyushi me dije "¡Hey, pues ponte unas referencia!" y aqui estamos~

¡Bueno los aburro mas abajo, aqui les dejo el capitulo numero 2!

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc debido a que es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los trajes de este fic están basados este el arte de una artista de pixiv (Id: 953838) Por si quieren hacerse la idea. También e de aclarar que aun no tengo parejas decididas para este fic y como soy multishipper, pues tratare de insinuar de todo un poco.

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Mr. Matsuno.**

 **II- Jyushimatsu: HIGHBAL** **L.**

La Mafia Matsuno, como cualquier otra mafia, tenía sus "pequeños negocios" para sustentarse. Por supuesto una mafia sin dinero y recurso no podía ser considerara una verdadera mafia. Mataban a personas por dinero, tenía tráfico ilegal de drogas y armas, controlaban una que otra corporación que sus padres habían dejado a su cargo.

Pero por las que más se preocupaba esta mafia en específico eran: Los préstamos de dinero.

Claro, no puedes lucrar sin estafar a unos cuantos idiotas desesperados antes. No importaba para que lo usaran, si querían pagar sus deudas, querían gastarlo en prostitutas, drogas o en el casino, les daba igual, incluso podías pedir más.

Al fin y al cabo, lo importante era que devolvieran el dinero en el plazo que les hubieran dado.

El problema que tenía esta pequeña trampa, era cuando algunos de estos drogadictos y apostadores se querían pasar de listos y huían sin pagar ni un céntimo. En esos casos, debían actuar rápido, sobretodo el jefe de los Matsuno, quien debía hacer frente a la situación con frialdad, sabiduría y liderazgo.

— Por eso Jyushi quiero que vayas tras esos sujetos malos y me los traigan en forma de mantequilla~ —decía Osomatsu detrás del gran escritorio de madera, con una mano puesta en la cara, mirando al menor con aburrimiento puro.

Osomatsu había llamado a Jyushimatsu a su oficina esa tarde. Le había encargado la misión de ir tras un par de idiotas que no querían devolver ni una mísera moneda a la mafia. Por el lado de su hermano mayor, podían sacarle el dinero a golpes si es que así lo quisiesen.

Nadie se atrevía a robarle dinero a Osomatsu Matsuno y salía ileso.

— ¿Por qué no vas tu Osomatsu nii-san? —pregunto el de gran sonrisa.

El de ojos rojos iba a responder de manera aburrida, pero el tercer hermano hablo antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar.

— Osomatsu debe atender su trabajo como jefe~—se burló el de camisa verde, ante la mirada enfadada de Osomatsu.

— ¿¡Por qué mierda debo ser yo el jefe y hacer las cosas aburridas!? ¡Quiero acción! ¡Adrenalina! —con sus puños le daba golpes a la gran mesa, reclamando como un niño de 7 años al que no le dejaron salir a jugar con sus amigos.

— ¡Oh entonces puedes dejarme a mí el liderazgo! —la sonrisa de Choromatsu era malévolamente brillante.

— Ni de coña tendrás mi puesto, pajamatsu —el oji-verde bufo en su lugar— Como sea…No puedo dejarte ir solo Jyushimatsu…

— ¿En que estas pensado? —pregunto Choromatsu, aun de pie al lado de su hermano mayor, este solo sonrió de manera ligera y le dirijo una mirada al otro hermano presente en esa habitación.

— Ichimachuu~ Tu iras con Jyushi, estarás a cargo del asalto de hoy —soltó en un tono divertidamente vago. El mencionado solo levanto una ceja, mirándole de re-ojo. No se lo esperaba

Choromatsu abrió un poco más sus ojos. Le miro de manera furiosa.

— ¿¡Por qué Ichimatsu!? ¿¡Te das cuenta que estas programando un baño de sangre en la ciudad!? —no es que quisiera ofender a sus hermanos menores, pero esa era la verdad.

Ichimatsu, quien se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, bajo la mascarilla negra que traía para poder hablar mejor.

— No es por nada, pero pajamatsu nii-san tiene razón…—Choromatsu se ahorró una queja ante el maldito mote que le habían puesto— ¿Quieres que pinte las calles de rojo? Por qué puedo hacerlo si quieres —mostro una sonrisa llena de malicia, marcando un poco más las "R's" en algunas palabras.

Osomatsu suspiro en su lugar. Miro a Choro con expresión aburrida.

— Ummm veamos ¿Karamatsu está aquí? —inicio preguntando el mayor.

— No, le asignaste otra misión esta mañana, ahora debe estar en la ciudad continua —respondió el oji-verde mirando sus papeles

— ¿Y Todomatsu?

— Lo mandaste con Karamatsu nii-san, pero dijo que trataría de volver antes, estar con Karamatsu es muy doloroso para él —recordó los pantalones con lentejuelas que llevaba en una maleta, en su mente estaba rezando por los ojos de Todomatsu.

— De acuerdo~ ¿Tengo que quedarme aquí? —a Choromatsu se le hincho una vena en la frente.

— ¡Osomatsu nii-san! Tienes que atender los reclamos de Iyami-san, debes firmar todos estos papeles, hablar con personas que te piden dinero, y-

— Ichimatsu, estas a cargo~ —le interrumpió con toda intención.

— ¡Osomatsu nii-san!

— ¿Qué? ¡No queda nadie más! —el de camisa verde iba a replicar, pero el de ojos rojos le puso una mano en frente de su rostro— Tu no vas, porque si yo caigo, caerás conmigo, secretariamatsu.

— ¿¡Que!?

Y mientras este par no terminaba de discutir. Ichimatsu puso una de sus manos en el hombro del quinto hermano.

— Vámonos de aquí, debo buscar mi mascara de gas y un par de explosivos —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la oficina.

— Weeeee —soltó Jyushi, caminando tras su hermano mayor.

* * *

Ambos ya arreglados salieron fuera de la mansión, preparados para luchar contra cualquier cosa, aun cuando quizá no fuera necesario.

Ichimatsu lo miro unos segundos en silencio mientras caminaban a la salida.

Jyushimatsu Matsuno era el quinto hermano de la mafia, que al igual que él, se encargaban de "despejar el camino" o "hacer el trabajo sucio" por sus demás hermanos. Cada misión para ellos significaba tener que llegar a casa a tomar un baño y tratar de sacar las manchas de sangre de sus ropas.

Y aun cuando trabajaba muy seguido con su hermano y lo viera un millón de veces golpeando a diestra y siniestra a cuanta cosas se le cruzase, con sus propios ojos…

En verdad su hermano no aparentaba ser un descuartizador profesional.

Bajo esos pensamientos, llegaron al gran portón eléctrico de la mansión y se detuvieron a esperar a que este se abriera.

— Am…tratemos de no derramar tanta sangre esta vez, cuesta quitarla de la ropa —fueron los ánimos que dio Ichimatsu, diablos…era horrible para estos casos.

— ¡OK! — lo bueno era que a Jyushi le daba perfectamente igual.

Pero cuando salieron fuera de las rejas de la mansión, cierto chico de ojos rosas los estaba esperando.

— ¿¡Totty!? —grito el quinto hermano, el sexto corrió hasta él y le puso una mano en la boca.

— ¡Jyushimatsu nii-san no grites, no quiero que me descubran! —grito en susurros, miro hacia todos lados como si esperara que no lo descubrieran.

— ¿Todomatsu que haces aquí? Pensé que te había ido con Cacamatsu —indago el oji-violeta.

— Crees que voy a soportar esos putos pantalones ¡No gracias! ¡Quiero vivir! —Grito el menos de los tres — Además, quiero pedirles un favor…Yo…tengo un plan para ganar mucho dinero.

Ambos mayores se miraron entre si y luego a Todomatsu.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —pregunto con entusiasmo el de ojos grandes, dando pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

—Tengo algo mucho mejor que buscar a un par de idiotas que le deben dinero a Mr. Idiota~ —rio Todomatsu, buscando algo rápidamente en su teléfono.

— ¿Todomatsu que te hace pensar que seguiremos tu plan? —le cuestiono Ichimatsu, recargado en la muro de cemento que cubría toda la mansión.

— Juju, solo tienes que leer esto —le paso su celular al más grande, Jyushimatsu se puso detrás para poder leer también.

Su cara se tornó extrañamente seria.

Se alejó unos pasos de sus hermanos y se apoyo en el muro de la mansión.

— ¿Una casa de putas? —pregunto Ichimatsu, sin cortarse ni un poco.

— Hay un montón de chicas en contra de su voluntad en ese lugar —dijo de manera algo seria— Quiero ir a liberar a esas chicas y sacarle el dinero a esos proxenetas.

— Y quieres que Jyushimatsu y yo hagamos el trabajo sucio mientras tú liberas a las chicas y sacas el dinero ¿Verdad? —Todomatsu se sobresaltó, su hermano siempre iba directo al punto, mas este solo sonrió — Mientras tenga algo de acción, yo voy ¿Tu que dices Jyushi?

Pero el de ojos ámbar no respondía, su sonrisa ni siquiera estaba presente, parecía estar en otro mundo.

" _Es doloroso recordar este tipos de cosas ¿verdad?"_

Un recuerdo resonó en su cabeza. Trago en seco.

" _¡Pero no te asuste! Una sonrisa lo puede todo ¿Vez?"_

No le gustaban esos ecos en su cabeza.

— ¿Jyushi nii-san? —el de ojos rosas le sacudió un poco el hombro.

Este despertó de su transe y continuo como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¡Totty es el demonio! —grito de la nada, los otros dos hermanos solo se miraron entre sí, Jyushimatsu no era la persona más cuerda que conocían, así que lo dejaron pasar.

— Jyushi nii-san no me alegues así~—el de sobrero puso sus manos en la cara— ¿Entonces están conmigo?

Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

Más los recuerdos en la cabeza del oji-miel aun resonaban con fuerza.

" _¡No me dejes! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Te lo ruego!"_

* * *

Siguieron a Todomatsu hasta una gran casona. Parecía completamente normal desde afuera, más el trio ya conocía este tipo de lugares. Nunca son lo que parece.

— ¡Este lugar es enorme! —exclamo Jyushimatsu casi rompiéndose el cuello por mirar hasta tan arriba.

— Si pero, tu sabes, estos lugares son como Totty —dijo Ichimatsu, llamando la atención del de sonrisa gatuna.

— ¿¡A que diablo te refieres!? —se exalto de ojos rosas

— Solo son como la imagen de un pastel, así como tú putomatsu —soltó con una risa cruel mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de la casona.

Jyushimatsu solo rio tras de él, gritando al aire que Totty era como un pastel.

Todomatsu se obtuvo de decir algo más, le tenía cierto miedo a aquella aura obscura que expedía su hermano mayor.

Se ubicaron tras una de las paredes y comenzaron a organizarse.

— Muy bien, voy a suponer que sabes todo sobre este lugar —el de ojos violetas miro a Todomatsu en busca de respuestas.

— ¡P-por supuesto que sí!

Les explico que la casa tenía una bodega donde se suponía estaba la caja fuerte con toda la riqueza que se hacían esos mal nacidos por prestar sus "servicios", más allá de eso estaban los cuartos de las jóvenes cautivas y en algún lugar de esa gran casona, la sala del jefe.

Dijo que debían de haber algunos guardias en la bodega y que con dos de ellos podrían acabar con ellos e ir tras las jóvenes después, mientras el que sobraba, debía ir a buscar la oficina del jefe para sacarle las llaves de la caja.

Ese era Ichimatsu.

Era el que mejor se movía de los tres. Todomatsu planeaba cada tiro que hacía con sus cuchillas y seguramente Jyushimatsu haría un alboroto.

Sobre todo este último, le tenían prohibido mirar algo de lo que pasara con aquellas damas.

Su sentido de la justicia mezclados con su locura estaban por sobre los límites de un humano normal.

— ¡Buena suerte Ichimatsu nii-san! —se despidió el de ojos grandes.

El de mascara de gas le miro unos segundos y saco algo de adentro de su chaleco.

— Llévate esto —dijo Ichimatsu poniendo algo en el bolsillo de Jyushimatsu— Úsala en caso de emergencia…

Seguido de eso, subió con mucha agilidad hacia el techo de la gran casona. Ambos miraron como el mayor se iba en busca del líder de este lugar, casi parecía un gato escalando de esa manera.

Cuando ya no le vieron, Todomatsu tomo las manos de su hermano mayor para llamar su atención.

— Muy bien nii-san, nosotros entraremos por la bodega, ¡Ahí es donde se encuentra el dinero! —los ojos de Todomatsu parecían dos signos de dólar.

— Jajaja, te pareces a Osomatsu nii-san —rio el de ojos ámbar.

— A todo esto, me pregunto que estará haciendo…—dijo pensativo mientras comenzaban a caminar hasta la bodega del lugar.

* * *

Karamatsu pestañeo confundido desde su lugar.

Había llegado hacia poco y como no encontró a nadie en la sala decidió buscarlos y lo primero que encontró fue a Osomatsu, inconsciente sobre su escritorio, amarrado a la silla, sudando y con un timbre en la boca.

— ¿Pero que le paso? —pregunto el oji-azul ante el estado su _brother._

— Trabajo.

Karamatsu solo vio como Choromatsu se iba con algunos papales en sus manos mientras sonreír a de manera satisfecha.

A veces su hermano daba más miedo que Ichimatsu.

* * *

Ambos llegaron a la bodega de la casona y gracias a la navaja suiza de Todomatsu, un regalo de navidad de Karamatsu, pudieron entrar.

Estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que Todomatsu saco su celular y lo uso como una linterna. Ese teléfono era la cosa más útil que podía portar el de ojos rosas, aparte de sus miles de cuchillas.

Mientras Jyushimatsu caminaba con su típica sonrisa y con su bate en la mano. Nadie se puede fiar de la oscuridad, ni siquiera el mismo.

" _No me gusta mucho la oscuridad…jamás pasan cosas buenas en ella"_

Otro de esos recuerdos le golpeó la cabeza, despistándolo un poco. Agito su cabeza varias veces para deshacerse de esas ideas.

Pero algo se las quito primero.

El de ojos ámbar fue tomado por sorpresa y golpeado justo por debajo de las costillas, logrando mandarlo lejos.

— ¡Jyushi nii-san! —grito el de sombrero corriendo hasta donde su hermano.

Las luces blancas del lugar se encendieron de golpe, dejándolos un poco cegados.

Pero al recuperar bien la vista se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por al menos veinte sujetos que los superaban en fuerza.

Solo tenían que mirar esos músculos llenos de esteroides y quizás que drogas.

— Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —dijo un sujeto de gran porte, tenía el bate de Jyushi en sus manos.

Demonios, lo había soltado con aquel maldito golpe.

— Creían que sería muy fácil adentrarse en este lugar ¿Verdad? —rio mientras meneaba el bate del quinto hermano en sus manos— Son tan ingenuos, hace unos días que vimos a esa pequeña rata de ojos rosados y alertamos a nuestro jefe~

Todomatsu miraba con furia a ese hombre mientras re-incorporaba a su hermano mayor, quien solo miraba todo con una sonrisa algo atontada.

— Y saben que es lo mejor, el tercero de ustedes debe estar pasando un muy mal rato en este minuto —soltó una carcajada muy sonora, contagiando a los demás sujetos.

— ¡No Ichi nii-san! —el de sombrero puso sus manos en la boca.

— ¡No te preocupes Totty, Ichimatsu nii-san es muy fuerte! —decía de manera alegre el castaño ante la mirada de su hermano menor.

¿Cómo se podía mantener tan alegre en esos momentos?

" _Solo es Jyushimatsu",_ pensó el de camisa rosada.

Pero el mencionado tenía su propia y pequeña lucha mental contra unos recuerdos.

" _¡Jyushimatsu ayúdame!"_

Uno de sus ojos se crispo mientras se ponía de pie.

— Jyushi nii-san ¿Qué hacemos? —Todomatsu se escondía detrás de su hermano, con su bate lejos, sus probabilidades de ganar se habían reducido.

— ¿Saben algo? después de matar al de ojos locos, podríamos quedarnos con el afeminado —hablo uno de los sujetos, los demás rieron.

— Tienes razón Mike, seguro nos darían mucho por una noche con el —rio otro de los mastodontes.

Todomatsu tenía los ojos muy abiertos, quizá podía ganarle a uno de esos sujetos con mucho esfuerzo. No, la verdad era inútil. No podía hacer nada más que aferrarse al abrigo negro de su hermano mayor, quien parecía no reaccionar a ninguna de las palabras de esos locos.

Pero la verdad era que el mayor de los dos estaba en un trance.

Aquellas palabras que estos sucios sujetos decían le causaban estragos.

— Sabe que, primero necesitamos probarlo y luego entrégalo a nuestro jefe —esa risa, esa risa llena de perversiones.

Pronto recordó otras cosas.

Sangre, sonidos de disparos, fluidos extraños.

Llantos

Un grito de auxilio.

" _¡Jyushimatsu!"_

" _H_ _ **O**_ _M_ _ **U**_ _R_ _ **A**_ _"_

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

No los dejaría salir ilesos de esta, tuviera el bate a su alcance o no.

Toco uno de sus bolsillos y luego metió la mano para sacar aquel objeto que les darían una pequeña ventaja.

Se giró hacia el oji-rosa, con la misma cara que siempre traía.

— ¡Totty, corre! —dijo el mayor volviendo con aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

— ¿¡Jyushimatsu nii-san de que estas hablado!? —pero le de camisa amarilla solo le mostro una pequeña pelota gris.

Una bomba de humo.

— ¡Ichimatsu nii-san me la dejo en el bolsillo! ¡Así que, corre! —le empujo un poco mientras ponía una de las cuchillas de Todomatsu en la mano de este mismo— Esto será como un _Hit and run_ *

— ¿Pero y tú? —Totty no solía preocuparse mucho por sus hermanos, pero siempre tendría aunque sea un poco de culpa por dejarlos atrás.

— ¡Totty, tu hermano mayor dio una orden! ¡Ve por esa puerta! —dijo haciendo de sus labios una trompita, mientras el apuntaba. Estaba tratando de persuadirlo de irse.

— De acuerdo…buena suerte nii-san —con una verdadera cara de culpa por haberlos traidor a esta situación. Pero antes de correr escucho el leve, pero audible susurro de Jyushimatsu…

Uno de los matones se puso frente el oji-rosa, cortándole el paso.

— Crees que te dejaremos pasar así de simple~—aquel hombre se relamió los labios viendo al más bajo, más un grito del fondo le llamo la atención.

— _¡Hustle, Hustle! ¡Muscle, Muscle!_ —grito el oji-ámbar, llamando la atención de todos esos grandes sujetos. Cuando tuvo la mirada de todos fija en el…

Estallo la bomba de humo con un gran estruendo, llenando toda aquella bodega de ese humo tan espeso.

" _Sácalas a todas de aquí…por favor"_

* * *

Ichimatsu sentado y fumando un cigarrillo desde la sala del jefe escucho el gran estruendo.

Supo que algo malo debía haber pasado como para que usaran aquella bomba de humo.

Se levantó del cuerpo en el que estaba sentado y le dio un último puñetazo, solo por quería y podía hacerlo.

Vaya mierda de jefe era el que tenía ese lugar.

— Lo siento, mis hermanos me necesita en otro lugar, no puedo jugar más contigo —dijo pasando sobre el de manera completamente intencional.

— C-c-crei q-que ibas a m-matarme…—hablo el sujeto en suelo, lleno de cortes y moretones.

El de ojos violetas, se giró a verlo con una mirada maléfica.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, le voy más al masoquismo —sonrió de manera perversa, el jefe tembló en su lugar— Pero conozco a alguien que le encantara estampar tu cara contra las paredes~

— ¿De qué hablas? —Ichimatsu se acercó al cuerpo del hombre, enterrando su cigarro a un caliente en su mejilla. El jefe gimió de dolor.

— Je je…no te muevas de aquí, volveré con un regalo…—le saco las llaves de la bóveda de los pantalones y camino hasta la puerta.

Le dio un último vistazo a la sala, esta estaba llena de sangre por todos lados, pólvora, hollín, objetos rotos y cuatro guardias de seguridad muertos en las esquinas.

Ichimatsu salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Mirando los pasillos llenos de sangre de otros que se colocaron en su camino.

* * *

— ¿¡Pero que mierda le pasa a ese imbécil!? —grito aquel que en su momento le cortó el paso a Todomatsu, mas este último ya no estaba en su rango de visión— ¿¡Dónde se metió ese hijo de pe…!?

No continuo, pues unos pasos extremadamente rápidos se escucharon en el fondo.

Pronto distinguió una figura de entre todo ese humo.

Y parecían dirigirse a él.

— Con demonio, que putas es-

No termino.

Pues Jyushimatsu salió gran velocidad de entre la nube de humo, dando una patada en la cara a uno de los matones. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto. El sujeto trato de sacárselo de encima aun con el dolor latente en su rostro, mas lo único que gano fue un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente.

El humo se dispersó por completo, dejando en evidencia el "mini crimen" del quinto hermano.

Todos contuvieron el aliento al ver tal acto.

— Hahaha, vamos no solo miren…—los miro con aquellos ojos abiertos de par en par, colocándose las gafas negras del sujeto inconsciente— ¡Divirtámonos todos juntos!

Los hombres miraron desde arriba al oji-ámbar. Era delgado, se veía enclenque y no tenía ningún arma, aparte usaba pantaloncillos hasta la rodilla ¿Qué clase de respeto producía esa imagen de niño angelical?

Pensaron que al estar cegado su compañero solo había sido tomado por sorpresa. Pero ahora ya estaban a la vista. Ellos eran fuertes, bien torneados, grandes y tenían que acabar con esa rata de ojos amarillos _._

Esto sería demasiado fácil para ellos.

— ¡Entonces ahí voy pequeño suicida! —grito aquel hombre que tenía su bate, fue corriendo hacia él con toda intención de reventarlo a golpes. Trato de darle uno con aquel bate con todas sus fuerzas, confiado en que le volaría la cabeza.

Pero antes de que sus ojos reaccionaran, Jyushimatsu salió de su rango de visión. Miro rápidamente hacia todos lados y ahí lo vio.

Había saltado con gran habilidad por encima de su brazo alzado con el bate.

— ¡MIERDA! —grito al verle tan alto. Es de camisa amarilla solo rio de manera juguetona.

Y cuando menos lo espero recibió una patada en punta de la cabeza.

El sujeto cayó al suelo estrellando a un más su cabeza contra este.

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir debajo de él.

— ¿¡Pero cómo!? —grito uno de los matones, bastante sorprendido.

Mientras el castaño recogía el bate que el mastodonte anterior había dejado en el suelo. Pateo la punta del bate con su pie izquierdo y le sonrió a los demás.

— _¡Strike one!_ —grito con energía.

Misma que uso para acercarse a dos de hombres que aún no salían del shock, aprovechado la oportunidad. Pateo a uno en una de sus piernas para desequilibrarlo, pero al no medir fuerza simplemente se la rompió.

Meh, que importaba.

— ¡Aggg! —se quejó mientras apretaba fuertemente su pierna rota.

Su compañero quiso socorrerlo.

Pero a este último lo golpeo con el bate recién adquirido, justo en el cuello, antes de que siquiera pudiera haber dicho media palabra. Este hizo un sonido horrible.

— ¡Compañero! —fue el alarido de aquel que Jyushi solo le había roto una pierna. Pero no pudo decir nada. El castaño lo tomo desde ambos brazos mientras ponía un pie en su espalda. — ¡No, no! ¡Basta, Basta! ¿¡Que vas a hacer!?

Y los comenzó a tirar con toda la fuerza que tenía, mirándole con aquella sonrisa tan inocente que mostraba.

La sala se llenó gritos, los demás hombres al principio confiados ahora miraban la escena con terror.

Pues la mirada sádica que tenía aquel chico era sumamente escalofriante.

Finalmente un sonido "crujiente" se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que uno de los hombres que estaba delante de la escena recibía de lleno en la cara uno de los brazos de su, ahora, ex-compañero.

Lo soltó de inmediato, mirando con horror a aquel desquiciado.

— _¡Strike two!_ —apunto al que recibió el brazo.

— ¿¡Que te has creído!? ¿De qué clase de hospital mental te sacaron?

— B-Ben, ya basta no le hagas enojar…—respondió uno de los matones al tal "Ben"

— ¿Hospital mental? ¿Qué es eso? —contesto mientras meneaba su bate de un lado para el otro, jugando con el.

Todos se miraron entre sí, tres de sus compañeros ya había caído y quedaban diecisiete de ellos.

— ¡Vamos podemos ganarle, somos más que el! —grito Ben, dándole ánimos a su equipo de matones.

Todos dieron un grito de guerra.

Mientras más rápido se decidieran de él era mejor ¿No?

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia el joven sonriente, más este solo se mantenían quieto en su lugar.

Trataron de golpearlo entre todos, pero este solo esquivaba cada golpe como si nada, incluso devolviendo algunos. Y en un acto osado salto sobre la cabeza del tal "Ben". Puso sus pies en sus hombros y sus manos en la cabeza de aquel sujeto.

Un sonido desgarrador se escuchó entre los presentes.

Sonó como si estuviera quitándole la cascara a una nuez.

El cuerpo de Ben quedo en el suelo.

Sin cabeza.

—No se detengan~—acaricio la cabeza ensangrentada entre sus manos, manchándose más de paso— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! _¡Do the Hustle~!_ *

Y así comenzó la masacre.

* * *

Ichimatsu camino a paso rápido por los pasillos de aquella casona, escuchando el estruendo que provenía de la bodega. Vio algunos cuerpos con chuchillas enterradas en sus cráneos y al poco rato a algunas mujeres que trataban de escarpar de ese lugar.

Se notaba que Todomatsu había pasado por ahí.

Y ahí lo encontró, sacando a algunas mujeres de una habitación.

— Vamos salgan de aquí, ya nada les hará más daño —decía esas palabras amables, mientras una que otra mujer le soltaba un quedo "gracias". Miro hacia atrás y se encontró con su hermano mayor, este tenía algunas manchas de pólvora y sangre seca en su ropa— Ichimatsu nii-san…estas bien…—en su interior suspiro aliviado, pero aun no podía cantar victoria.

— Ya tengo la llave ¿Ya estás listo? —el mayor usaba ese tono tranquilo de siempre, como si no hubiera hecho mierda a una persona hacia unos diez minutos.

— Estas son las ultimas…—dijo de manera baja. Sintió la mano de Ichimatsu en su hombro y solo lo miro con preocupación.

— No te preocupes por él, yo me preocuparía más por esos hombres, quizá Jyushi si se tomó literal eso de hacer mantequilla a un par de personas…—rio a través de la máscara de gas.

El más pequeño asintió.

Cuando la última mujer salió, ambos se pusieron rumbo a la bodega.

* * *

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a la condenada puerta. Pero cuando iban a abrirla, el lugar había quedado en silencio.

Ya no se oían golpes o gritos.

La abrieron.

Y ahí presenciaron la masacre que había en aquella bodega.

Los cadáveres estaban todos dispersos, aquellos grandes hombres que juraban que este chico nunca sería un problema, ahora yacían muertos o con alguna parte de su cuerpo fuera de su lugar.

Todomatsu se ocultó tras Ichimatsu, este solo pateo un brazo que estaba cerca de la pequeña entrada. Miro al chico de cabello castaño parado frente a un sujeto que aun parecía vivo.

Jyushimatsu respiraba de manera agitada, con manchas de sangre corriéndole por el cuerpo.

E Ichimatsu comenzó a pensar nuevamente, cuando comenzó a serle normal el ver a uno de sus hermanos favoritos en esas condiciones.

Y es que en la familia Matsuno existía una pequeña jerarquía, un orden que nadie se atrevía a romper. Todos con una función en específico para que las misiones, los atracos, las ventas ilegales, los préstamos y sus actos de sicario se llevaran a cabo a la perfección.

Claro que esto no siempre fue así.

Todo paso de un momento a otro, un día sus padres estaban vivos, mimándolos con todo lo que quisieran y al otro estaban dos metros bajo tierra, asesinados a sangre fría en las calles de la ciudad. Estaba claro que al morir, la mafia que habían construido los señores Matsuno debía de heredarla sus hijos. Alguno de ellos debía tomar el mando.

El primero fue Osomatsu, al ser el mayor de los sextillizos, el liderazgo debía correr por su cuenta lo quisiera o no. Le siguió Choromatsu, luego Ichimatsu, más tarde fueron Karamatsu y Todomatsu.

Y por último Jyushimatsu.

La verdad era que el quinto hermano nunca tuvo la intención de meterse a la Mafia de su familia, no tenía ninguna obligación con ella y tampoco era como si alguno de sus hermanos hubiera querido verlo bañado en sangre alguna vez. No le interesaba eso de apalear personas, estafarlas o ganar dinero de manera sucia.

Era un como un ángel. El ángel de la familia que todos querían proteger.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, bañado en sangre ajena.

Nadie le obligo a meterse en ese mundo, ninguno de sus hermanos vino con un fajo de billetes a por él, nadie puso una pistola en su cien.

Si él estaba metido en el bajo mundo, es porque lo había hecho por su propia cuenta.

Y ahora estaba ahí.

Mirando a la persona en el suelo rogando por piedad a sus pies. Desde atrás, su hermano Ichimatsu le miraba con una cara neutra. Esperando a que hiciera algún movimiento.

— Por favor perdóname, tengo una familia ¡Necesitaba este trabajo! —grito el sujeto en el suelo, botando sangre por la boca.

Apretó el bate de beisbol con fuerza.

— Lo siento ¡No estoy del lado de personas como tú! —levanto su bate, sin nunca borrar esa sonrisa tan característica suya— _¡Strike three!_ _¡You Out!*_

Ichimatsu cerró los ojos de manera tranquila, escuchando como su hermano menor le reventaba la cabeza al sujeto en el suelo y sintiendo como Todomatsu se ocultaba más tras de él, aferrándose fuertemente a su chaqueta negra.

Al abrirlos lo único que vio fue a Jyushi cubierto de sangre.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ichimatsu nii-san está bien! ¿Conseguiste la llave? —Jyushimatsu ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. El mayor le mostro la llave en sus dedos enguantados— ¡Wuooooo, mis hermanos son los mejorestrike! —rio el de ojos ámbar acercándose a sus dos hermanos.

— Estoy seguro de que en verdad piensas que soy una basura por que pude haberla obtenido más rápido…

— ¡Nada de eso!

— Por cierto te deje un regalo en la oficina del jefe, es todo tuyo sin te portas bien~—rio el oji-violeta mientras el de camisa amarilla solo le preguntaba que era.

Todomatsu miro a sus dos hermanos hablar con naturalidad como si todo este desastre fuera lo más normal del mundo. Miro el cadáver que había dejado Jyushimatsu en el frio suelo.

Era uno de los que querían aprovecharse de él.

Era definitivo.

El quinto hermano jamás perdonaría a un _proxeneta_.

* * *

— ¿¡Pero que mierda!? —gritaba el líder de los Matsuno, mas lucido que antes, ante semejante vista.

— ¡Arde en celos Osomatsu nii-san! —reía Todomatsu sentando sobre una pila de dinero, abanicándose con el mismo y con una corona de oro sobre su cabeza.

Justo en la entrada del salón principal de la mansión de los Matsuno, Todomatsu se alzaba con sus sacos llenos de aquel papel verde, quilates de oro, joyas brillantes y especies varias, todas altamente costosas. Osomatsu no cabía en su asombro al ver tantas cosas. A su lado y en la misma pila de dinero, Ichimatsu fumaba de manera tranquila, recostado en los sacos repletos de billetes, mientras Jyushimatsu los lanzaba al aire como si fuesen confeti.

Pronto Karamatsu y Choromatsu se acercaron por el escándalo que formaban en el salón.

A ambos se les cayeron las mandíbulas al ver semejante tesoro.

— Vamos, vamos recojan esas mandíbulas, que hay moscas —reía de manera perversa el menor de todos, contagiando a sus compañeros en el crimen.

— ¡Putomatsu explícate! —exigió el mayor con el poco tacto que le caracterizaba.

Todomatsu en tanto ignoraba olímpicamente el insulto hacia su persona, pues la gloria le hacía estar demasiado feliz como para enojarse por pequeñeces.

— Veras nii-san, descubrí que había cierta actividad sospechosa en nuestro territorio y decidí llevar a Ichi nii-san y a Jyushi nii-san conmigo a averiguar de qué trataba —reían el oji-rosa, abanicándose con su sucio dinero.

Así que ahí estaba el truco.

— ¿Y que era _brother_? —hablo Karamatsu, el más paciente de los ter mayores.

— Eran unos sucios proxenetas —dijo con un tono algo más amargo mirando de re-ojo al quinto hermano, pero prosiguió al ver que estaba en un estado" normal"— Los golpeamos a todos y nos llevamos su dinero~

— "Los golpeamos", me suena a manada —dijo Osomatsu cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Eres un aprovechado! ¡Sabias que esos dos iban a causar un baño de sangre y que saldrías ganando! —esta vez fue Choromatsu quien le estaba regañando.

— ¡Totty es un demonio! —grito el oji-ámbar de entre los montones de dinero.

— ¡Bah! en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo, sobre todo si quisieras ir a lanzarle dinero a esa bailarina de cabaret que tanto te gusta —Todomatsu lanzo una de sus tácticas de defensa. Choromatsu se enojó más.

— ¡No metas a Nyan-chan en esto! —sus cinco hermanos le miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incomodo que solo Osomatsu se atrevió a romper.

— ¡Chormatsu me eras infiel mientras yo trabajaba! ¿Qué clase de secretaria-sirvienta eres? —se hizo el ofendido, poniendo su mano en el pecho.

— ¡No soy tu puta sirvienta! ¡Menos tu secretaria!

— ¿Entonces quién eres? ¿Mi esposa?

— ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Voy a matarte! —se lanzó al cuello del mayor, ahorcándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡No! ¡Choro-waifu malo, piensa en los niños! —se burlaba entre el dolor.

— ¡Que niños ni que nada! —gritaba el de camisa verde. Todomatsu en la altura se estaba partiendo de risa ¿Quién necesitaba televisión cuando tenías hermanos?

Entre la pelea matrimonial de esos dos, Jyushimatsu aprovecho un poco la confusión y corrió hasta donde estaba Karamatsu mirando todo con una sonrisa _"cool"._

— Nee, Karamatsu nii-san ¿Crees que pueda salir ahora? —le miro con ojos de cachorro, pero Karamatsu no entendía de que hablaba.

— ¿Eh? A que te- —antes de terminar un objeto no identificado le golpeo justo atrás de la cabeza. Ichimatsu tenía una puntería divina.

El de ojos azules le miro sin entender nada, hasta que la mirada afilada de Ichimatsu se movió hasta el calendario. Lo miro unos segundos…

Y cayó en cuenta de que ya estaban en "esa" fecha.

— P-Por supuesto que si _my little Jyushimats~_ —sonrió con aquella sonrisa galante y dolorosa. Otro objeto le llego a la cabeza — ¿Pero qué…? —pero cuando miro al oji-violeta este solo se hizo el desentendido

— Waaaaaa, gracias Karamatsu nii-san —vitoreo el castaño.

— ¡Pero date un baño primero! Así asustas —le dijo el mayor de los Matsuno, por fin sometiendo al de ojos verdes, aplicándole una llave.

Jyushimatsu por primera vez esa noche fue consciente de que estaba completamente sucio. La sangre ahora estaba seca y pegada a su cuerpo y ropas.

— ¡Tienes razón!

El de ojos ámbar subió la escalera con una gran sonrisa. Osomatsu se levantó por fin y se dedicó a miro el calendario, tenía la fecha "14" encerrada con marcador rojo.

Suspiro.

— Choropajerovski, se buena secretaria y prepárame una taza de té~—el de ojos rojos camino hacia su oficina mientras el de ojos verdes le miraba con furia.

— ¡Prepáratelo tu solo!

* * *

Sus ojos ámbar se fijaron el gran letrero luminoso de aquel lugar.

" _El Bastardo"_

Un bar-restaurante que escaba de todas las leyes de la sociedad, comenzado por aquel nombre tan estrafalario. Él estaba sentado en una de las mesas de aquel local, esperando a ser atendido.

Mientras balanceaba sus piernas bajo la mesa, un sujeto algo bajito, calvo y con unas extrañas marcas en su cara se le acercó con una libreta.

— ¡Chibita! —fue el "saludo" que dio el castaño.

— ¡Oh! Jyushimatsu, ya es 14 ¿Verdad? —le hablo Chibita, el encarado del local— ¿Quieres lo de siempre? ¿Verdad?

— Por supuesto _¡Muscle Muscle!_ —se movió de manera alegre en su asiento.

— Esta vez, lo are de manera especial para ti, idiota —se giró hacia la barra con una sonrisa— ¡Hey Homura-san! ¡Un _Highball_ * para la mesa 5!

Jyushimatsu miro a la chica en la barra, riendo con algunos clientes.

— ¡Hahaha, va en camino! —respondió con una sonrisa.

Jyushimatsu miro esa sonrisa tan alegre.

Quería llorar.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **(*) You Out:** En lenguaje del beisbol, básicamente es un, "Estas fuera".

 **(*) Hit and Run:** Una jugada ofensiva. (Si se los digo así, es mas fácil)

 **(*) Do the Hustle:** El _"Hustle"_ es un baile. En la canción _"Six shame faces"_ ,dicen _"Do the Hustle"_ que es básicamente, _"hagamos el Hustle"._ También _"Hustle"_ , puede significar un engaño a alguien con el fin de robarle o trabajar en la prostitución.

 **(*) Highball:** Es una bebida alcohólica. Según el " _Seiyuu Event"_ de Osomatsu-san, es la bebida favorita de nuestro 14matsu~

* * *

 **Reviews sin contestar:**

 **Feriol:** ¡Y ahora también hay tragedia con toques de comedia! (?) Hahaha vas a tener que esperar un poco para que saque a Tougo, ¡Tengo cosas hermosas para el! En este capitulo te he dado un poco de JyshiIchi, es un poco dificil dado que muchos me pidieron KaraIchi/IchiKara, pero el Osochoro de los dioses lo compensa todo!

No es que me encante la pajera, soy multishipper de profesion (?)De hecho mi OTP esta mas lejos de ser nombrada algun dia XD Y yo también amo a Osomatsu, es mi personaje favorito! :D

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, espero no decepcionarle! Quiza si haga el AU religioso, por que Ichi monja me llama (?), gracias por leer, saludos!

 **Blacksoulstar95:** Lamento no haberle contestado de manera descente :'D ¡Muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, me hace muy feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo! Jajajaja Atsushi es vida, no podia no ponerlo, es casi inevitable que no piense en el cuando pienso en Totty~

Jojojo, como ya he dicho tengo cosas ricas para Tougo :D El Osochoro creo que ira si o si, es la unica que todos concuerdan! XD Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado de hetero Jysuhi~ (Por que de seguro lo pongo a hacer cosas ricas en futuro meee XD)

Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos!

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Me quedo re-largo XD Pero como ve, investigo mucho a la hora de escribir y escuche mucho "Six shame faces" version Jyushimatsu ;v;

Pero es necesario que este capitulo exista~ uvu para dar continuidad a la historia!

Y bueno, creo que ya sabrán muchas me han pedido OsoChoro y KaraIchi/IchiKara, supongo que serán lo mas fiable en este fic, pero siempre les insinuare a las fan's del KaraTodo y JyushiIchi o otras parejas todo lo que me alcance e imagine~

Sobre el AU Religioso, lo mas probable es que lo haga, no lo se, ustedes dicen!

Y como saben ahora, en mi escala Matsuno, sigue Ichimatsu~

Como siempre:

¡Si quieren ver de su otp o algo por el estilo, pueden decirme! ¡No tengo problemas para escribir de otras parejas!

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


	3. III- Ichimatsu

Escribir 21 paginas en world en arial 10...me voy a morir...

¡Heyaaaa~! ¡He vuelto con mis saludos extraños!

Dios mio, cada vez que entro y veía todos los reviews me daba algo ¡Se los juro!

Lamento la tardanza, no he podido hacer mucho estos días, de hecho esta vez ni he podido responder como me gustaría a todo el mundo, por mensaje, así que les responderé abajo a quienes aun no he respondido.

Gracias a todos los comentarios: **PancitoDeCanela, Shinoby Nehory, blacksoulstar95, MecyLyss, Reki Zen, Anime1308, Crylight, Feriol, Mochi, Nehabaro, AmaiKurai, ryukmattpalacios, yuli-sama y Laury Shinn**

 **-Tambien gracias a los fav y follows, me alegra que les guste esta historia uvu/**

Bueno mi retraso se debe a varios factores, estudios, tiempo etc. Pero mas que nada era por que no me convencía jamas de como debía de actuar Ichimatsu, a cada rato era borron y cuenta nueva. Hasta que llegue al capitulo que leeran hoy, que es lo que mas me convenció y me dejo tranquila. Asi que si ven que es un poco Ooc, mis disculpa, sigo siendo nueva con Osomatsu-san y también tengo algunos fallitos ;7;

Bien ustedes, como ya saben, no vienen a escucharme. Este capitulo va dedidcado a las KaraIchi fan's~

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc debido a que es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los trajes de este fic están basados este el arte de una artista de pixiv (Id: 953838) Por si quieren hacerse la idea. También e de aclarar que aun no tengo parejas decididas para este fic y como soy multishipper, pues tratare de insinuar de todo un poco.

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Mr. Matsuno.**

 **III- Ichimatsu: M.M**

Como cualquier otra mafia, los Matsuno tenía muchos enemigos de los que debían cuidarse, algunos odiaban en específico a solo uno de los hermanos, pero eso jamás reducía el riesgo. Cada persona que conocieran podía ser un enemigo, un espía…un asesino. Por ello ninguno se esforzaba en si quiera contratar informantes, sirvientes o si quiera en tener grandes hombres a sus cuidados. Era una pérdida de dinero y posiblemente alguno de ellos podría traicionarlos.

Se tenían entre ellos y creían que eso bastaba.

Pero eso no aplicaba para todos los hermanos.

— Te detesto desde lo más profundo de mi alma Osomatsu nii-san —maldecía con voz apagada el cuarto hijo de los Matsuno.

— _¡Puedo escucharte!_ —respondió una voz en su oído. Un comunicador.

— Esa era la idea tontomatsu nii-san~ —rio de manera interna, escuchando los reclamos del otro lado del comunicador.

— _¡No te desquites conmigo Onematsu!_ _¡No es mi culpa! así estaba el orden de la misión~ ¿¡O crees que yo quería ir con Egopajerovski!?_ —se escuchó un golpe y un regaño del otro lado de la línea. Se rio.

Miro hacia el frente formando una mueca aburrida.

Ahí frente a la gran mansión de los Matsuno, estaba a aquel auto color negro, brillante y de apariencia costosa. Pero más que nada le dirigió una mirada a la persona en el techo de este mismo, mirando a la luz de la luna con unas gafas negras puestas.

Doloroso. Pensó Ichimatsu.

— Je~ Te tienen con correa Osomatsu nii-san~ —retomo la conversación, escuchando de fondo la risa de su tercer hermano.

— _¡Cállate o te mandare a otra misión con Karamatsu! ¡Esto les pasa por desobedecer mis órdenes!_ —hizo una mueca de asco.

Tenía razón.

Así es, estaba ahí por haberse saltado la misión de hacía una semana.

A Osomatsu le tocaba los huevos que no le hicieran caso y el único que podía soportarle en ese estado era Choromatsu. Este mismo, en un arranque de ira, reviso todos los papeles sobre las deudas por las que tanto reclamaba su hermano mayor. Investigo lo más que pudo de sus deudores.

Pero ellos no existían.

Se dio cuenta de algo macabro.

Se dio cuenta de que si hubieran ido solo Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu…estarían muertos en este momento.

Resulto que los deudores eran en realidad, "deudoras".

Y no unas cualquiera, les movía la codicia, eran unas mujeres dispuestas a sacarle hasta los calzoncillos a los Matsuno si es que era posible, de hecho, a cualquier hombre adinerado que pudiera satisfacer su sed de lujos. La hermana de Iyami, un socio de los Matsuno, siempre ha sido una persona de temer y junto a la prima de Chibita le hacía un peso horrible a la misión.

Iyayo y Chibimi, dos mujeres a las cuales había que tenerles cierto miedo.

Así que, decidieron que la misión sería mejor si iban todos juntos, pues penetrar la gran mansión de aquellas damas no era cosa fácil: Era un completo laberinto.

Era un lugar enorme con un sinfín de puertas en cada pasillo, mayordomos y sirvientas con ojos de águila, cámaras de seguridad y por sobre todo, y como si no fuera suficiente, los siempre fieles guardias de seguridad.

Osomatsu propuso el plan con la ayuda de su _"No-secretaria-waifu"_. Irían de a dos por pedido del segundo. Todos comprendían, el tercer hermano no iba a dejar al primero solo, eran cuestiones de seguridad.

Pero solo uno de los hermanos pensaba en que estarían mejor por separado.

Ichimatsu quería ir solo, no es despreciara a sus familiares, pero debía admitir que se la pasaba mejor sin compañía. Choromatsu en ese entonces le dijo, que aunque estuviera al nivel de Jyushimatsu y fuera uno de los más fuertes, no era bueno que fuera por sí solo, se necesitaban entre ellos para estos momentos.

Mama Choromatsu ya había argumentado.

Tuvo que abstenerse de comentar el.

" _Bien, seguro iré con Jyushimatsu",_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo Ichimatsu en ese minuto. Siempre le tocaba con el de ojos grandes, pues ambos eran "la fuerza" del equipo y realmente era con quien mejor se la pasaba.

Pero no.

Le toco con _"el"_.

La única persona de su familia con la que no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto.

Karamatsu Matsuno.

Se negó como era esperado. Le grito a Osomatsu, si a le echaba toda la culpa al mayor, todo un rosario del más fino vocabulario que poseía, le grito hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Pero este se escudó en una serie de excusas vagas.

Pero Ichimatsu no era idiota, el de ojos rojos se estaba vengando por no haber ido el mismo a hacer la misión anterior por la cual él estaba a cargo. Y lo peor, sabía que Choromatsu no le llevaría la contraria por haberlo cargado a base de puteadas toda la semana.

Osomatsu solo quería ver el mundo arder de manera lenta y dolorosa.

Volviendo a la situación actual, el de cabellos desordenados estaba discutiendo con el líder de los Matsuno a través de un comunicador.

— Como sea, Osomatsu nii-san, dinos que hacer —no es que le gustara recibir órdenes, pero así era la mafia, sin obedecer, te mueres. O en su caso, lo emparejaban con su enemigo declarado.

— _A claro~… ¿Chorowaifu cuál era el plan?... ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele sirvienta de cuarta! —_ escucho maldiciones desde el otro lado, rio por debajo de su máscara negra. Escuchar las peleas de sus hermanos siempre era divertido

— _Ichimatsu me escuchas, soy Choromatsu, este idiota no puede si quiera seguir sus propios planes…_ — escucho algo como _"Choromatsu es la peor sirvienta del mundo, por eso sigue virgen",_ luego un golpe y un suspiro— _Deben infiltrarse a la mansión de esas dos con la mayor cautela que puedan, son cuatro pisos así que los dividimos. Tú y Karamatsu deben moverse a través de los dos últimos pisos, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu estarán en los primeros donde hay menos seguridad. Osomatsu nii-san y yo seremos sus apoyos en caso de emergencia, no puedo dejar que este idiota se vaya lejos_ —la voz del otro lado sonó algo cansada.

— Choromatsu nii-san… ¿Me puedes repetir el por qué tengo que ir con Cacamatsu y no con alguno de los otros? —prefería ir mil veces con Todomatsu o estar cuidado al maldito de su hermano mayor para que no escapara o algo por el estilo. Pero el de ojos verdes al otro lado de la línea solo suspiro, creyendo que el orden que había hecho no estaba mal como Ichimatsu creía.

Todo es por una razón. Se repetía.

— _Ya te dije, Osomatsu nii-san dio la orden y yo solo los organice como mejor se pudiera y Jyushi es el mejor capacitado para ir con Todomatsu, tú te puedes cuidar casi solo. Además, aun que solemos ignorarlo, Karamatsu nii-san es de los mejores en este trabajo, deberías agradecer tu suerte_ —se escuchó un grito desde la parte de atrás y luego a Choromatsu gritando alarmado— _Muy bien te dejo, buena suerte… ¡Osomatsu nii-san que ni se te ocurra saltar de la cornisa!_ —la comunicación se cortó e Ichimatsu soltó un bufido de resignación.

Camino hasta el auto negro y miro a su hermano mayor

¿Buena suerte? Si claro.

¡Se maldecía así mismo por tener que aguantar al segundo! Con esa actitud de mala obra de teatro, el inglés innecesario y esa cara de niño bueno que tenía. No es que odiara a su hermano mayor, pero tenía algo en su persona que le hacía querer golpearlo cada vez que lo veía.

Lo detestaba. Le inquietaba

Lo atribuía a su exceso de confianza, a esa positividad suya ante cualquier situación, También porque era un engreído que vivía mirándose en el espejo como todo un narcisista, además de hacerse el chico _"cool"_ frente a sus hermanos.

Era desagradable a sus ojos.

Lo miro una vez más antes de que el de ojos azules bajara del techo del auto. A diferencia de Ichimatsu, Karamatsu estaba feliz de tener algo más de tiempo con su hermanito menor, aun cuando sabía cuánto le detestaba este, él era feliz pasando tiempo con sus hermanos.

Aun cuando sabía que en cualquier momento estarían bañados en sangre y con heridas profundas.

— ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Osomatsu nii-san? —hablo el mayor subiéndose por la puerta del piloto, acomodando el espejo para mirarse en él.

Patético.

— Pajamatsu nii-san dijo que nos toca revisar el tercer y cuarto piso, mientras Jyushi y Totty van al primero, así que démonos prisa, quiero terminar esta mierda de una vez —dijo metiéndose por la puerta del co-piloto

— ¿Choromatsu? Y ¿Osomatsu nii-san? —pregunto algo desconcertado. Ichimatsu le dio una mirada aburrida y poco paciente.

— ¿Crees de verdad que Tontomatsu nii-san sería capaz de dirigir esta misión de manera correcta sin necesidad de que Choromatsu nii-san le esté vigilando? —la pregunta le salió tan natural que el mayor de los dos le miro algo sorprendido, bajando sus gafas para mirarlo de mejor manera.

Vale, que Karamatsu era buena persona, pero había cosas en las que debía ser honesto.

— ¿Entonces que hacia nuestro _Aniki_?

— Saltando desde una cornisa —soltó sin interés alguno. Karamatsu lo miro con una ceja alzada ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?— Olvídalo, vámonos luego.

Quería terminar su tortura lo antes posible.

— _¡All right!_ Así que nos dirigimos a la gran mansión de _lady Iyayo_ ~ Hmp, _sounds good_ —puso en marcha el auto negro

— Cállate Mierdamatsu o te romperé el cuello —pero el de camisa azul y gafas negras no se inmuto por ello. Estaba de más decir que estaba acostumbrado.

Su pesadilla ochentera estaba comenzando.

* * *

Karamatsu estaciono el auto a tres calles del lugar indicado. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, no quería ser tan sospechosos. Caminaron en silencio hasta que divisaron a Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu detrás de una cabina telefónica

¡Oh! Ichimatsu nunca estuvo tan feliz de verlos.

O si la mueca extraña que oculto bajo la máscara se le podía llamar una cara feliz.

— ¡Ichi nii-san y Karamatsu nii-san están aquí! —el de ojos ámbar se lanzó a abrazar a los mayores como si no se hubieran visto en años.

— ¡ _My Little_ _Jyushimats_! —rio el de ojos azules, correspondiendo como podía el abrazo.

Ichimatsu le mando una mirada algo confundida a Todomatsu, quien sacaba un par de fotos con su celular.

— ¿Qué? Jyushi nii-san creyó que lo matarías antes de llegar aquí —respondió el de ojos rosas. No le rebatió nada, había pensado en unas veinte formas de matarlo antes de que llegaran.

Ichimatsu les explico que debían entrar a la mansión de la manera más sigilosa que se pudiera. Debían evitar cualquier tipo de ruido extraño que no fueran sus charlas y sus pasos.

Los primeros en entrar fueron los más pequeños de los hermanos, quienes se colaron por la puerta del sótano, aun ante el repudio de Todomatsu. Las telarañas le daban asco.

— Que les vaya bien _brothers_ —Karamatsu se despedía haciendo un gesto de pistola con su mano, colocándola bajo su barbilla.

Todomatsu le mando una clara mirada de _"Me dueles nii-san"_

— ¡Graciastrike! —el de ojos ámbar agito las mangas de su chaqueta de manera efusiva

— No te asustes Todoko-chan, seguro puedes llamar a Osomatsu nii-san para que te salve de las telarañas —Ichimatsu se reía con maldad de su hermano pequeño, quien en un gesto súper fino le saco el dedo.

— ¡Muérete Nekomatsu! —le grito antes de ser jalado por Jyushi hacia la profundidad.

Ambos se quedaron mirando cómo se cerraba la puerta del sótano, escuchando algunos chillidos de parte de él menor de los Matsunos. Ichimatsu sonreía con malicia ante eso.

— ¿Por qué te gusta el sufrimiento de Totty? —pregunto el mayor mientras caminaban hasta el otro lado de la mansión.

Ellos tenían el plan de subir por la pared hasta el tercer piso. Era más fácil que tratar de pasar los primeros.

— Porque es divertido meterse con el~ —rio mientras cambiaba la máscara

Ambos llegaron a una muralla que tenía una serie de ventanas hasta los últimos pisos. Como pudieron, se las arreglaron para poder subir, mas Karamatsu, Ichimatsu lo empujo cuando llegaron al segundo piso y se tuvo que hacer el camino de vuelta.

No se arrepentía de nada.

— ¿ _B-Brother_ era tan necesario quitaras ese "mosquito" de mi cara? ¿Con el pie? —Karamatsu sonreía mientras se aferraba como podía al marco de la ventana. Ichimatsu lo miro divertido.

— Claro que no —sonrió con todos los dientes mientras venia como el de ojos azules se las arreglaba para poder entrar por la ventana— Deja de jugar con un pedazo de madera y-

El de ojos azules no entendió por qué se quedó callado hasta que pudo mirar al frente.

Había una chica con traje de sirvienta observándolos fijamente.

— Puta mierda…

— ¡I-Intrusos! —grito la chica comenzado a caminar en reversa.

¡Oh no! ¡Eso no!

Karamatsu al ver que tenía la intención de correr, tomo con algo de brusquedad a su hermano, abriendo su chaleco sin mangas y sacando una pequeña pelotita blanca, todo esto bajo la mirada impactada de Ichimatsu. El de ojos azules atrapo rápidamente a la chica y le metió la pelotita en la boca.

— _I'm sorry lady…_ No te lo tragues —fue lo que logro decir el de camisa azul con algo de pesar.

La chica en cuestión, negaba muchas veces con la cabeza, sintiendo la mano enguantada del castaño en haciendo presión en su boca.

Una bomba de humo.

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido proveniente de la chica.

Las manos de Karamatsu estaban manchadas de sangre.

— Je je~ Karamatsu nii-san es tan sádico —rio con crueldad su hermano, quien veía como Karamatsu observaba sus propias manos. Era tan patético a sus ojos.

— ¡N-no es cierto! —se defendió mientras miraba el cadáver en el suelo con culpa.

Ichimatsu frente a él, pateo un ojo que había caído cerca de sus pies. Los ojos azules del hombre siguieron

— Eres tan débil y patético~ — se subió la mascarilla se dio media vuelta dejando a Karamatsu con la boca abierta. A veces su hermano se pasaba de cruel— Por cierto, no te atrevas a volver a tocar mis cosas mierdamatsu —soltó como un gruñido.

— Hum, _no problem, brother._ S-Solo fue en esta ocasión —y la verdad no quiera ni intentarlo de nuevo.

Ver el arsenal que traía su hermano dentro le daba mal rollo.

Miro sus manos llenas de sangre y luego al cadáver. Su delantal llevaba el nombre de "Mary-Ann".

Lamentaba haberla matado, pero no había otra alternativa.

Continuaron caminando por aquellos largos pasillos.

* * *

A media que iban avanzando los pasillos estaban cada vez más transitados e incluso podría decirse que hasta parecían perdidos tratando de encontrar el camino correcto al cuarto piso y evitando a todos los sirvientes que pasaba por esos lugares.

No fue hasta que por fin pudieron ubicarse, que encontraron un pasillo más transitado.

Estaba lleno de personas que iban y venían de las habitaciones, acarreando cosas, limpiando las habitaciones, barriendo etc. Ichimatsu decidió mirar hacia las cámaras de vigilancia.

Se veían desactivadas para él.

Quizá Todomatsu ya había hecho su primer trabajo en el sótano.

Se escondieron tras una de las murallas, justo atrás de un carrito de ropa sucia.

— ¿Cómo pasaremos por ahí? —Ichimatsu trataba de analizar la situación, quizá si deslizaba una granada por el pasillo podría acabar con todos y así podrían pasar rápidamente.

Ah no. No podían hacer mucho ruido.

Su hermano se aclaró la garganta.

Ichimatsu se preparó mentalmente para cualquier idiotez que fuera a decir.

— Yo tengo una idea —Karamatsu se quitó sus gafas mirando a Ichimatsu con ese brillo en sus ojos, extremadamente doloroso. Al de ojos violetas le daba miedo preguntar, pero dado a que no podían llamar la atención se atrevió a hacer aquella pregunta.

— ¿Cuál idea? —le dolió, le dolió hasta el alma hacer esa pregunta. No le gustaba tener ayuda, no de Karamatsu.

— Es algo sencillo… pero…—el de ojos azules de rasco la nuca de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Qué? —soltó un suspiro de frustración

— Es que no se si deba decírtelo…pues, tu sabes…—Ichimatsu le insistió con la mirada— Seguro no salgo ileso _Little Ichimats…_

— ¡No seas llorica! ¡Ya escúpelo! —ok ya estaba enojado.

Karamatsu tomo aire.

Iba a ser valiente.

— Me vas a tener que dejar tocarte un poco.

¿Esperen qué?

¿¡Dijo tocar!?

El de ojos azules le puso la mano en el hombro mientras le miraba de manera firme.

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¡Solo quédate quieto y haz lo que te diga esta vez!

— ¡Nunca! ¡No me gusta el contacto prolongado! ¡Menos contigo!

— ¡Es por el bien de la misión!

— ¡Me importa un carajo, ni te me acerques!

— Vamos Ichimatsu, _Everything will be alright~_

— ¡Usa esa mierda de inglés otra vez y te arranco el pene!

Karamatsu nunca le había escuchado gritar tan fuerte en su vida. Siempre se mantenía tan reservado, aislado de todos los demás hermanos. De todas maneras era por el bien de la misión, de modo que se armó de valor y enfrento a Ichimatsu.

Hubo una especie de jaleo silenciosos tras la pared, lo único que se escuchaban eran algunas patadas y maldiciones en susurros.

* * *

Una sirvienta de cabellos castaños pasaba tranquilamente por el pasillo, empujando un carrito con la ropa sucia de ese día. Dos personas pasaron junto ella de manera calmada.

Quizá demasiado.

Se los quedo viendo de manera extrañada. Jamás les había visto en ese lugar.

Se mantuvo en alerta.

— Disculpen ¿A dónde van? —dijo girándose. Las dos personas se giraron a verle.

El hombre de las gafas suspiro con algo de pesadez.

— Mis disculpas _my lady_ , una tal _"Mary-ann"_ , nos dijo que por aquí estaba la oficina de ¿Usted sabe si este es el camino correcto?

La castaña los miro atentamente, habían nombrado a una compañera de trabajo por lo que bajo un poco sus defensas, pero aun no debía fiarse.

Eran un hombre de apariencia seria, muy apuesto a su parecer, parecía venir de buena familia o quizá era algún millonario excéntrico. A su lado había un sujeto con un traje de sirviente muy elegante, pero lo que llamo la atención de la mujer fue esa mirada que tenia de _"Quiero matar a este sujeto"_

Tembló un poco ante esto.

Pero parecían personas realmente importantes.

Lo que ella no sabía era que esos dos "importantes" seres, eran en realidad Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, quienes habían estado peleando con uñas y dientes tras una pared hacia un rato. Dios sabía cuánto le costó a Karamatsu hacer que su hermano caminara derecho y se dejara arreglar, lo más difícil fue hacerlo cambiarse de ropa.

Su ojo adolorido tras sus gafas oscuras hablaba por sí solo.

— ¿Y quiénes son? ¿Qué les trae por aquí? —pregunto ella mirándolos con una sonrisa de cortesía.

Karamatsu se puso delante de Ichimatsu, haciendo una reverencia. El de ojos lilas apretó la manija el maletín con sus manos, maletín que habían encontrado entre la ropa sucia. Sus preciadas armas de destrucción estaban dentro junto a su chaleco y no los iba a soltar por nada.

—Mi nombre es _Karasuma_ y él es _Mister. Masochistic_ , mi fiel sirviente —el oji-violeta se estaba golpeando en su mente. Ichimatsu sería su sirviente el día en que Osomatsu no fuera vago y Jyushimatsu fuera una persona normal— _Miss. Iyayo_ quería que habláramos de manera tranquila y sin cámaras que me flasheen todo el tiempo.

Ichimatsu lo mutilo mil veces en su mente. El desgraciado se estaba dando demasiada importancia cuando solo era una bolsa de caca en la vida real. Él tampoco era mejor, de hecho se consideraba a sí mismo como una "basura no combustible".

Pero Karamatsu tenía ese "algo" que hacia querer odiarlo.

Y esto comenzaba a irritarle.

El de ojos violetas se dio cuenta que la conversación entre ellos no llegaría a ninguna parte, por lo que se decidió a hablar.

— Jefe, no cree que es hora de irnos…

* * *

Jyushimatsu sintió un ligero escalofrió en su espalda, miro en todas las direcciones tratando de buscar la causa. Todomatsu a su lado lo miro confundido por aquella reacción.

— ¿Que sucede Jyushi nii-san? —pregunto el de ojos rosas, mirando a su hermano con duda.

— Sentí como si a alguien mandara a volar su orgullo —dijo mientras hacia una trompita con sus labios.

Todomatsu le miro alzando una ceja.

— Jyushi nii-san…estamos vestidos de sirvientas que asesinaste hace unos diez minutos, con faldas cortas, medias con ligas, cofias y tacones. No me hables de orgullo —efectivamente ambos estaban usando vestidos con media elásticas y zapatos de tacón — Y por cierto, también le estás haciendo un calzón chino a un mayordomo.

Jyushimatsu se lo pensó un minuto mirando al techo color rosa pálido.

— ¡Tienes razón! —rio el de ojos ámbar mientras tiraba más del elástico de los calzoncillos del mayordomo.

— ¡Haz que se detenga! —rogo el hombre bajo las manos de Jyushii, quien solo reía ante las muecas del sujeto.

Todomatsu puso un dedo en su boca mientras pegaba su oreja a una gran caja.

— ¡No grites! No me dejas escuchar la combinación de la caja fuerte…

— ¡Totty es el diablo! —grito el de ojos grandes riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡Pensar que llegamos justo a la biblioteca y encontramos una mina de oro! Osomatsu nii-san estará tan muerto de envidia~

Lo que no sabían era que los gritos de ambos, ya habían llamado la atención.

En el otro lado de la mansión, una mujer de gran belleza miraba por la ventana de su oficina. En la silla de escritorio se encontraba otra joven más, esta era un poco más pequeña, pero no menos hermosa.

Tocaron la puerta.

— Entre~

Pronto un hombre llego adentro y con la cabeza inclinada todo el tiempo hacia ella, comenzó a hablar.

— Lady Iyayo, Miss. Chibimi. Hemos detectado actividad inusual en la mansión ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

— ¿Actividad inusual? —hablo la de largas coletas, balanceando sus pies en la silla.

— Se han escuchado gritos en el segundo y tercer piso, además de que una de las sirvientas encontró a otra muerta cerca de la ventana del tercer piso —informo, leyendo unos papeles.

La chica de cabellos rubios camino hasta donde estaba el informante y tomo todos los papeles. Los leyó con cuidado.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

— Juju, este tipo de asesinatos…ya lo he visto antes —hablo la más alta mientras apoyaba su peso en el escritorio— Chibimi, da las ordenes de revisar toda la mansión.

— ¿Qué planeas Iyayo-chan? —pregunto la castaña, mirándola con una sonrisa algo retorcida.

— ¡Solo dar la bienvenida! —rio Iyayo, contagiando a Chibimi— A esos sujetos…les sacare hasta lo último que tengan juju~

* * *

— Te matare, te matare, te matare, te matare —recitaba eso como un sutra mientras sus manos se apretaban alrededor del cuello de Karamatsu.

— ¡P-Pero logramos pasar! ¡Deberías estar feliz! —el de ojos azules se trataba de sacar a su hermanito tratando de no usar la fuerza bruta. El nunca usaría la violencia contra sus hermanos

Ambos lograron pasar a todos los sirvientes, gracias a la sirvienta engañada por ambos. Le dijeron que Karamatsu/Karasuma, era el jefe de una compañía de alto prestigio y que sus jefas querían verlos. La dama pensó que era otro de aquellos hombres que su jefa deseaba estafar por lo que no dudo en decir donde estaba su oficina.

Se cambiaron de ropa, para el alivio del cuarto hermano y continuaron su camino en silencio, hasta que el de camisa morada no resistió la tentación de golpearlo cuando dijo _"Ella podría haber sido una buena Karamatsu girl"_

El orgullo caído de Ichimatsu al llamar "jefe" a Karamatsu, se levantó con furia en su interior.

Pues en algún punto de todo ese teatro, se sintió un puto _Karamatsu boy._

— Muerte Cacamatsu —decía ejerciendo más presión, incluso se sorprendía que el de camisa azul pudiera seguir gritando.

— ¡Hey! ¡E-Espera! ¡Ichimatsu, hablémoslo tranquilamente! ¡ICHIMATSU!

Pero sus amenaza y suplicas se vieron mermadas por un fuerte sonido al final de uno de los pasillos por los cuales había cruzado.

Resonaban con demasiada fuerza como para que fueran solo un par de persona atrasadas o con noticias urgentes.

Ichimatsu vio la sombra de donde provenía el sonido.

— Mierda, es como una horda de sirviente —dijo quitando las manos, por fin, del cuello de Karamatsu.

— ¿Q-Que? —soltó de manera desorientada. Pero luego vio a lo que se refería, se sentían pasos fuertes cada vez más cerca de su posición— ¡Seguramente vienen desde la sala de Iyayo! ¡Debió mandar a sus sirvientes a revisar la mansión!

— ¿Que hacemos ahora? ¿Dejarnos capturar y tratar de ver como pelea Osomatsu nii-san contra varios hombres? —sugirió de manera tan normal. Ichimatsu tenía esa manera de hablar tan seria, que muchas personas pensaban que, lo que decía, era de verdad. Incluido el propio Karamatsu, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada— A poco no tienes curiosidad…

Los pasos se oyeron más cerca. Entraron en pánico.

El de ojos azules miro a todos lados y abrió la primera puerta que se le presento.

Un armario.

Ichimatsu miro a su hermano con asco, ni muerto se metía dentro de ese espacio tan reducido y menos con ese actor de segunda.

Karamatsu ni lo pensó simplemente tiro de su hermano y se metió con el dentro de aquel espacio tan pequeño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Justo a tiempo, pues los pasos se escucharon desde adentro.

Ambos estaban en el suelo con los pies a cada lado de la cabeza del otro. Era incomodo pero estaban a salvo.

Pronto unas voces se escucharon por el pasillo.

— _Oye que fue lo que paso ahora_

— _Se oyeron unos gritos desde la biblioteca en la segunda planta, Iyayo-sama nos dijo que revisáramos y acabáramos con los posibles intrusos._

— _También encontraron el cadáver de Mary-ann en la planta tres._

¡Con un demonio!

Ambos contuvieron la respiración.

Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu estaban en la segunda planta.

Y ellos en la tercera.

— Tenemos que decirle a Osomatsu nii-san sobre esto —susurro el de camisa morada.

— O podemos encargarnos nosotros, meter a nuestro Aniki podría ser un lio —Karamatsu era razonable, el conocía a su hermano mayor. Había cosas que simplemente debían quedarse como estaban. Ichimatsu le miro arrugando el entrecejo— Podrías tirar una granada desde la ventana hacia alguna dirección aleatoria y así despistarlos.

El plan era bueno.

Pero el de ojos violetas ya estaba harto de recibir órdenes de parte de su "hermano".

— ¿Cuando murió Osomatsu y te hiciste líder? —le pregunto con rudeza.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto el de cabello oscuro, verdaderamente sorprendido ante la pregunta.

— Vamos Mierdamatsu, todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es mandar, lucirte y causar dolor innecesario —le recalco ante la cara de asombro del oji-azul, o lo que veía, el armario era muy oscuro— No hemos avanzado nada en esta misión, mataste a una sirvienta, te hiciste pasar por un sujeto adinerado, y ahora Jyushii y Todo están quien sabe dónde siendo cazados ¿Esto salió bien verdad? —sus palabras salían como veneno de su boca.

— E-E-Eso…no… ¡No es eso! —le reclamo el de camisa azul.

— ¿Entonces qué es? Porque lo único que veo es a un inútil tratando de manejar una situación difícil mientras finge ser una buena persona y un buen hermano, que claramente, no e-

Ichimatsu se detuvo.

Se escuchó un golpe sordo y un jadeo.

Karamatsu había golpeado la pared con su puño.

El de ojos violetas le miro con asombro, para luego reír con amargura.

Ahí estaba su límite ¿Verdad?

— Sabia que eras solo una máscara…—Ichimatsu salió como pudo del armario y dejo al oji-azul ahí mismo mientras emprendía rumbo hacia los primero pisos— Por eso te detesto tanto…falsomatsu.

Karamatsu permaneció en ese lugar.

* * *

Camino largo rato en completo silencio, hasta que llego al segundo piso. Sorprendentemente no había nadie allí, lo cual le hizo sospechar de buenas a primera.

Suspiro de manera pesada, recargando su peso en una de las paredes.

Se sentía, de alguna manera, pésimo.

Nunca creyó que iba a tener cargo de conciencia, menos por ese hipócrita.

Quiso pensar en que quizá estaba aún vivo escondido en ese armario o que ahora le estaba lloriqueando a Choromatsu a través del comunicador.

No. Tampoco era tan idiota, lo más seguro es que había seguido su camino.

¡Ah cuanto lo detestaba!

— Maldito Mierdamatsu, juro que cuando llegue a casa lo voy a-

No termino.

Se quedó quieto al escuchar aquellos pasos, rápidos y fuertes. No quiera mirar hacia tras, pero parecía la única manera. Se giró lentamente y ahí estaba su mal presentimiento.

Una horda de sirvientes con ganas sed de sangre.

— Lo que me faltaba, un montón de sub normales sin cerebro — Se colocó su máscara de gas y saco dos explosivos de su chaleco, encendiéndolas con un encendedor— De todas maneras, podemos morir juntos si quieren —rio entre dientes.

Lanzo los explosivos hacia los sirvientes que venían tras de él, las explosiones resonaban por toda la casa, incluso estaba seguro que desde las afueras Osomatsu y Choromatsu les estaban escuchando o incluso sus otros dos hermanos menores en es mismo piso. Ya no importaba tampoco, ya les habían descubierto, pero si podía ganar tiempo para que alguno de los otros se llevara el tesoro de esas mujeres, lo haría.

Pero parecía que nunca se acababan, los sirvientes seguían apareciendo, incluso ya habiendo dejado varios muertos atrás, varias habitaciones quemadas entre otras cosas. Nunca le había tomado tanto tiempo deshacerse de esas personas y ya había desperdiciado cinco cartuchos de dinamita.

Había creado el suficiente baño de sangre para acabar con una bodega completa de matones y no podía deshacerse de aquellos sujetos. Había tenido victimas difíciles pero esto ya era casi inhumano.

Comenzó a correr en dirección a las escaleras.

Metió la mano en su chaleco y saco la única granada que le quedaba en su arsenal de explosivos.

— Espero funcione —quito el anillo de la granada y la lanzo detrás de él.

La explosión fue sonora y potente. Muchos gritos resonaron tras de él, así como muchas partes volaron en su dirección.

Pero la explosión fue tan potente, que su cuerpo fue arrastrado junto con alguno de los miembros de los sirvientes caídos. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rodo por las escaleras, hasta caer en el primer piso.

Tosió un poco del humo que había absorbido, miro hacia los lados, viendo algunas partes de cuerpos calcinados. Empujo un brazo que estaba cerca de cara mientras arrugaba la nariz. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y sacudió las ropas.

— Ah…sigo vivo —se revisó por todos lados, no tena más que polvo en sus ropas y un poco de sangre de personas desconocidas. Todo normal.

Miro el salón completo, las escaleras por donde había caído estaban tapizadas de rojo, supuso que esa era la razón del por qué no tenía heridas. La sala era de color blanco, tenían muchos cuadros de las jefas del lugar, la puerta para salir era gigantesca y de color blanco, el piso tenía cerámica blanca y brillante, los muebles eran blancos con toques dorados y había un candelabro gigante y dorado adornando el techo.

— Se nota que es una casa de mujeres —y es que si se detenían a pensarlo, en la mansión donde vivían ellos había de todo menos orden y decoración. Bueno quizá Todomatsu y Karamatsu hicieran sus arreglos in importancia pero…

No. Basta.

Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en idioteces sin sentido. Seguro la explosión ya le había afectado.

Mientras se rascaba un oído, unos golpecitos comenzaron a escucharse tras de él.

Aplausos.

Se giró, observando con sus ojos sin vida a la persona que aplaudida.

Justo en fin de la escalera, estaban dos mujeres mirándole con sorna.

No se sorprendió ni un poco.

— ¡Pero si es Ichimatsu-kun! Iyayo-chan tenías razón ¡Si había un Matsuno! —aplaudía la pequeña Chibimi, como si hubiera encontrado un premio.

— Te dije, mis presentimientos jamás se equivocan, aunque me sorprende que viniera solo~ —hablo Iyayo, mirándole de re-ojo.

Espera ¿Solo?

— Mierda…—fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir a Ichimatsu. Ellas aun no sabían que sus demás hermanos. Debía usar aquello a su favor y seguir ganando tiempo.

Costará lo que costara.

— ¡Qué clase de saludo es ese Ichi-kun! —reía la rubia, poniendo las manos en sus caderas— Así no se saluda a una dama~

— Lo siento~ No soy bueno con las mujeres —lo decía con algo de sinceridad, si hubiera sido aquel chico de 17 años, solitario, que iba "a su paso" con las mujeres…seguramente se hubiera cagado frente a ellas.

Soltó una pequeña risa ante su pensamiento.

— Um~ Yo no me reiría si fuera tu Ichimatsu-san —la de ojos color chocolate chasqueo los dedos.

Sirvientes y guardias aparecieron alrededor de Ichimatsu, cubriendo las salidas por completo.

—Entonces ¿Quieres entregarte por las buenas o por las malas, Ichi-kun?—dijo una chica de apariencia infantil, haciendo un puchero con sus labios. Desde atrás otra mujer de apariencia madura, solo sonreía de manera cínica.

Hija de puta.

Lo tenía rodeado.

Miro a su alrededor y no veía más que mayordomos, sirvientas y guardias, dispuestos a dar su vida por aquellas mujeres que le miraban desde la altura. Tanteo su chaleco negro contando cuantas cosas le quedaban.

Dos detonadores, cuatro cartuchos de dinamita, tres bombas de humo, su encendedor y sabia dios si es que a su botella le quedaba algo de líquido inflamable. Había gastado demasiado sus cosas en la huida anterior y el resto de sus cosas estaba en el auto.

Y Karamatsu era quien tenía las llaves.

Además de estar un lugar relativamente estrecho y ser solo un hombre contra todas esas personas…

Estaba en un apuro.

¿¡Que haría ahora!?

Se maldijo por no aceptar la ayuda del maldito de su hermano y por haberle gritado hacia rato, al menos en esta situación, pudo haberlo usado de sebo, escudo o algo por el estilo.

Bueno quizá no.

No es como si de verdad pensara en perder un hermano. Seguro que Choromatsu lo agujeraba a base de balas si dejaba morir a alguno.

— Vamos, ríndete, estas completamente rodeado~—se burló Iyayo, jugando con su cabello rubio— ¡Quizá si te arrodillas podríamos tener piedad y hacerte uno de mis mayordomos!

— Oh una sirvienta, seguro el traje le sentaría de maravilla —rio la castaña de largas coletas, contagiando a su rubia amiga.

Los sirvientes de estas rieron con ellas, como si fuese el mejor chiste del año.

— ¡Y una mierda voy a usar un traje de sirvienta! —grito sacando un cartucho de dinamita y su encendedor.

Una vez ya se había vestido como una sirvienta junto a Todomatsu y Osomatsu para infiltrarse en una organización enemiga. Se juró jamás volver a hacerlo.

Lanzo la dinamita a la otra punta de aquella sala, creando una cortina de humo y dejando a más de un lesionado. Los gritos de pánico y dolor solo fueron opacados por los pasos de los guardias que querían ir a por él, pero al no ver nada no podían saber su ubicación.

Era su oportunidad para escapar.

Pero al intentarlo, algunos hombres le bloquearon la salida, los que estaban más cerca de él sí pudieron distinguirle entre el humo toxico. No tenía más opción que pelear por su vida y seguir ganando tiempo para Jyushi y Todo. Oh bueno, quizá Karamatsu ya estaba con ellos, seguro estaban bien.

 _¿Por qué pensaría eso ahora? No es como si le importara donde estuviera o no su hermano._

Agito su cabeza para borrar esas tontas ideas de su cabeza y cogiendo un pedazo grueso de madera, que había caído desde el techo por el impacto de la dinamita.

Se lanzó a ellos sin miedo alguno.

Ambas chica al ver la masacre que estaba tratando de crear ese muchacho por sí solo, se preguntaron que hacia un sujeto tan fuerte como el a disposición de Osomatsu. Pues la manera en que se lanzaba a la multitud sin miedo algunos, manchando sus manos, encendiendo dinamita como si no le importara si quiera salir lastimado al hacerlo.

No les quedaba más que pensar lo obvio.

Era un completo suicida.

* * *

Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu estaban escondidos dentro de un mueble para guardar loza, loza que lanzaron por la ventana de otra habitación para despistar a los sirvientes. Así es, estaban escondidos pues ya habían escuchado sobre la búsqueda de los intrusos.

Todomatsu pensó que se habían tardado un poco más en darse cuenta de su presencia. Se preguntó que estarían viendo Osomatsu y Choromatsu en ese minuto.

Se aferró más al chaleco negro de Jyushii, quien tenía una mueca algo más seria, casi ni parecía su hermano con esa cara. _"Estaba alerta",_ pensó el de ojos rosas. Pues su hermano no era ningún tonto y también sabia reconocer cuando estaba en una posición peligrosa.

El de ojos ámbar dejo escapar un suspiro.

Se escucharon unos pasos en la habitación.

Ambos dentro de aquel pequeño espacio se tensaron. Todomatsu se pegó lo más que pudo a su hermano mayor, sujetando una de sus cuchillas frente a la puertita de madera, mientras que Jyushimatsu se la arreglaba para sujetar su bate lo mejor que se pudiera.

Los pasos resonaron más de cerca.

La puerta se abrió.

Se escuchó un golpe seco.

— ¿¡Karamatsu nii-san!? —vio el pequeño corte que le dejo en la mejilla y comenzó a preocuparse. Guardo la navaja bajo su sombrero saco aquel pañuelo de tela que siempre traía en su pantalón, limpiando la herida— Karamatsu nii-san, lo siento, no sabía que…eras tú…

Karamatsu había agarrado el bate de su hermanito justo a tiempo, mientras que la cuchilla de Totty solo le había rozado la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Nii-san, lo siento! —se disculpó, completamente culpable y de manera bastante atropellada, el de camisa amarilla. Mientras, tomaba la mano enrojecida de Karamatsu entre sus manos cubiertas por sus largas mangas.

— No se preocupen, su hermano está bien, me alegra que estuvieran alertas a todo —les acaricio la cabeza a cada uno con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero algo se sentía diferente.

— Karamatsu nii-san ¿Dónde está Ichimatsu nii-san? —pregunto Todomatsu guardando el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

El mayor no contesto.

— ¿N-Nii-san?

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando levanto la mirada para obsérvalos mejor.

Sus ojos estaban especialmente fríos.

No había dolor en ellos.

— Necesito que me hagan un favor.

Solo un vacío.

* * *

Cuanto tiempo llevaba peleando.

¿Media hora?

¿Una hora?

No estaba seguro.

En realidad, para esos momentos, ya no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada. Todo se estaba poniendo más borroso, había matado a muchos sirvientes y todas sus reservas habían sido consumidas.

Ya no tenia nada.

Pero no iba a rendirse aun.

— Ya te rindes, sabes que no podrás acabar con ellos~—decía la chica de coletas— Cada vez que matas a diez, veinte más vendrán en su lugar y no podrás a acabar con ellos jamás~—rió de manera dulce.

Maldita psicópata.

Le mando su mejor cara de odio, sacándole el dedo.

— ¿Qué clase de modales son esos~? A una dama no se le trata de esa manera —la de camisa negra le miraba de manera prepotente.

Pero Ichimatsu entre el cansancio, le dedico una mirada divertida.

— Solo conocí dos verdaderas damas en esta vida: una está muerta y la otra tenia nombre de jugada de beisbol —rio de manera cansada, apoyándose contra la pared manchada de sangre— Lo que tengo al frente son dos zorras que no pueden defenderse solas.

Ambas apretaron los puños con furia.

— Bien…será por las malas…—dijo la mujer más alta, chasqueando los dedos.

Eso significaba una nueva orden.

Permiso para matar.

Ichimatsu se repuso de manera inmediata, aun entre el cansancio, la adrenalina del momento siempre le ayudaba. Tomando con firmeza el palo que había obtenido al principio de la pelea, palo que con el que había provocado una de sus mejores masacres hasta ahora.

Reventarle la cabeza a alguien nunca fue tan divertido, ahora entendía a Jyushimatsu.

Hubo un estruendo en toda la sala.

Un Auto había impactado contra la puerta de la sala principal.

— ¿¡Qué diablos es eso-zanzu!? —Iyayo se cubrió la boca, odiaba tanto la muletilla que su hermano le había contagiado.

La fuerza del impacto le dejo un molesto ruido en el oído, similar al de una explosión, mandándolo derecho a estrellarse a la pared.

Miro aquel auto con los ojos entrecerrado.

Ese auto negro que Ichimatsu ya conocía de sobra. Apoyado contra una de las paredes, supo que solo había una persona que sabía conducir de manera decente, o lo suficiente como para saber realizar un alunizaje de esa manera.

— ¿Karamatsu nii-san…?

El mencionado salió por la ventanilla del techo. Ichimatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Algo en él se veía diferente.

— _My honey_ , lamento esto pero ese _Karamatsu boy_ tiene que venir conmigo —les sonrió con galantería, apuntándoles con dos revolvers colt 45*

¿Esas armas no eran de Choromatsu?

En qué momento…

— Pero yo quiero mi nueva sirvienta~ ¡Oh! No importa, puedo tener dos —rio Chibimi con maldad pura. Karamatsu bajo su lentes, mirando a la castaña de manera fría— ¿Q-Que clase de mirada es esa?

— De alguna manera…esa mirada ya la había visto antes…—Iyayo trato de hacer memoria.

Un recuerdo fugas recorrió su mente, haciéndola retroceder un paso.

— Iyayo-chan ¿Sucede algo? —Chibimi la miro con algo de preocupación.

— No…Nada muy relevante —se recompuso mirando al de ojos azules con la misma frialdad.

Ichimatsu entre tanto se levantó y camino hasta el auto negro.

Dos figuras salieron de la parte de atrás del auto.

— ¡Ichimatsu nii-san está bien! ¡Qué bien! —Jyushimatsu se lanzó directo a los brazos de hermano mayor, restregando su mejilla con la ajena.

— Jyushimatsu mi espacio…—trato de alejarlo, pero el de ojos ámbar solo se pegó más a él.

— ¡Mou! ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! Karamatsu nii-san dijo que te fuiste por tu propio lado para buscarnos —Todomatsu inflo sus mejillas en una especie de puchero.

No les había dicho la verdad.

Ichimatsu miro a su hermano mayor, traía una mirada seria y fría, apuntando con aquellas armas a esas mujeres. Ni siquiera parecía el mismo.

— Pueden dejar el teatro, es malo ignorar a una muje-

Sonó un disparo que le cortó el aire.

— Yo no la he ignorado _lady_ —sonrió el de camisa azul. Iyayo toco su mejilla.

Tenía un pequeño corte producido por la bala.

— ¡IYAYO-CHAN! —la de ojos chocolate puso sus manos en su boca.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi rostro perfecto-zanzu!? —se quejó a gritos, no importándole aquella muletilla molesta— ¡Sirvientes atrápenlos ya! ¡No quiero más juegos estúpidos-zanzu!

Los hombres más grandes se acercaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Pero fueron retenidos por dos de los Matsuno.

Uno de los hombres cayó al suelo desangrado, pues una cuchilla de mango rozado había llegado a cortar su yugular.

— ¿Querías sirvientas verdad? ¿Qué te parecen dos maids? —rio Todomatsu, sacando seis cuchillas, tres en cada mano.

— ¡Hahaha, nunca había luchado con vestido! —el quinto siempre tan positivo, saco su bate de debajo de sus faldas.

Ichimatsu se les quedo viendo de manera extrañada.

— ¿Que hacen vestidos de sirvientas?

— Es una larga historia Ichimatsu nii-san, pero no podemos perder tiempo ahora —Todomatsu sujeto las cuchillas en sus manos con fuerza— Váyanse ahora, Karamatsu nii-san ya limpio los primeros pisos del edificio, solo nos queda deshacernos del resto y el dinero será nuestro.

¿Que Karamatsu había hecho qué?

Lo miro verdaderamente impacto, este le devolvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos. Bajo del auto y camino hasta el cuarto hermano, aún tenía esa mirada fría marcada en sus ojos.

Trago en seco

— Ellos pueden con esto, hay que irnos ahora —no era más que una orden directa, incluso su voz se escuchaba seria. Pero la duda de cómo había podido limpiar dos pisos seguidos le seguía recorriendo en su mente.

— ¿¡Karamatsu como fue que-!?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el hombre cayó al suelo con un sonido estruendoso. Los ojos de color violeta se fijaron en la escena, estaba visiblemente sorprendido, preguntándose que clase de brujería había aprendido Karamatsu en su tiempo de separación.

Quizá era el poder del dolor.

Pero al dejar las teorías sin sentido y observar el cadáver, se dio cuenta…

Tenía un hoyo en la cabeza.

El hoyo de una bala.

— _Si querían ayuda podían hablar, par de tontos~ —_ resonó una voz entre sus auriculares.

Osomatsu.

* * *

Desde un edificio cercano, Osomatsu reía mientras se rascaba la nariz, estaba a cargo de la comunicación y había escuchado demasiadas cosas que podría usar en el futuro como futura fuente de diversión. A su lado, sentado en el techo del edificio, Choromatsu apuntaba como podía a las cabezas de los atacantes. Su hermano habia bajado hacia un rato, y solo pudo sentir alivio cuando volvio.

Pensandolo de esa manera, Osomatsu le planteo que parecía una esposa esperando por su marido. Claro que lo golpeo luego de eso.

Pero al volver, tenia en sus manos un arma muy conocida para el de ojos verdes.

— Lamento la tardanza, estaba ocupado con algo~ —Osomatsu hablaba por el comunicador mirando toda la escena desde el edificio— ¿Choro-waifu como va la ayuda?

Choromatsu lo golpeo en la frente y luego volvió a su posición.

— Osomatsu nii-san te dije que no soy bueno para disparar a distancia —decia el oji-verde, sosteniendo entre sus manos el rifle Hatsan nitro 125* de Karamatsu. El arma que había traído su hermano a cambio de las propias.

Le costaba un poco enfocar al objetivo desde gran distancia.

— Haha, eso no importa ahora, mata a todos los que puedas por ahora Secretariamatsu~ —Choromatsu ignoro el apodo y solo se limitó a mirarle confundido por sus palabras— Sé que Karamatsu tiene un plan de respaldo.

 _¿Qué?_

— ¿Osomatsu nii-san de que hablas? —pero el mayor no le respondió, solo se quedó mirando el lugar con una sonrisa confiada.

La esposa en su mano se movía con el viento.

* * *

— ¡Ya váyanse, estaremos bien!

Karamatsu e Ichimatsu asintieron y se subieron al auto. Partiendo lo más pronto que pudieron.

Iyayo y Chibimi al ver esto, comenzaron a correr en dirección a su propio auto.

— No voy a dejar que se escapen —murmuraba la rubia, siendo seguida por su pequeña amiga de coletas.

Los hombres y sirvientes fijaron su vista en los dos chicos vestidos con faldas. Pensado en toda la diversión que podía obtener con ellos.

— ¿Todomatsu estás seguro de que estarás bien? —Jyushimatsu, de pocas veces que se le podía ver serio, miro a su hermanito con una pequeña mueca de preocupación.

— No me subestimes Jyushi nii-san, yo también tengo mis trucos —acto seguido el de sombrero, corrió hacia algunos sirvientes, enterrando sus cuchillas de manera tan precisa que daba miedo— ¡Hagamos esto, debemos ganar tiempo!

— ¡SI! —el de ojos ámbar corrió hasta algunos guardias sacándoles el aire con su bate y rematándolos en el suelo.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear hombro con hombro, ante la mirada expectante sus otros dos hermanos en las alturas. Choromatsu desde el techo del edificio vio como las mujeres comenzaban a seguir a sus hermanos.

Estoy se iba a poner feo.

* * *

Karamatsu le ordeno a Ichimatsu tomar el volante, mientras el salía por la ventanilla del techo. El de camisa morada pensó que su hermano se había golpeado la cabeza cuando no estuvo con él.

Dejarlo conducir era el peor error del mundo, pues se ponía nervioso y conducía como una bestia.

Las mujeres comenzaron a perseguirlos rápidamente, mientras Ichimatsu conducía de manera tropellada, Karamatsu estaba disparando con las colt 45 que Choromatsu le había prestado.

— Diablos no parezca que vayan a rendirse…—Karamatsu estaba algo frustrado. Chibimi sobre el techo del otro auto le devolvió cada tiro, riendo de esa manera tan tierna y sanguinaria al mismo tiempo.

El de cabellos desordenados decidió que ya era suficiente de solo conducir.

— Hasta a un lado, a estar niñitas se les tiene que acabar con fuego de verdad —Ichimatsu se fue por una ruta no tan transitada. Evitando la calle donde la policía pudo haberles escuchado.

— ¿Ichimatsu que estás haciendo? —dijo al ver como su hermano abandonaba su puesto en el volante y ahora pasaba por los asientos sin importarle que en algún momento pudieran chocar.

— Mira, yo no sirvo para conducir, así que yo me encargare de esto, tu preocúpate por conducir— Karamatsu quería hacerle desistir pero el de ojos morados no iba a aceptar quejas— Yo lo are, ya estoy hecho pedazos, un poco mas no me ara daño~

— ¿Estás seguro? Aun te ves algo lastimado —el menos se miró unos segundos, tenía algunos cortes en su camisa de color morado, estaba algo sucio y tenía sangre seca por varia partes.

No es como si le importara realmente.

— Claro que si dolorosmatsu —Ichimatsu se subió al techo del auto mientras Karamatsu pasaba al asiento del piloto, justo a tiempo antes de chocar con una motocicleta que pasaba a gran velocidad— Pase lo que pase, no te preocupes Mierdamatsu.

Karamatsu en el puesto del piloto no supo que responder por lo que solo se limitó a asentir con una mueca.

La chica de coletas en el techo del auto persecutor, solo sonrió con suficiencia, si el de ojos bonitos no había podido contra ella e Iyayo, menos este sujeto.

O eso creyó.

— ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? Trataras de disparar más, porque eso es inútil —rio de manera cruel.

Ichimatsu se acomodó la máscara de gas, seguido saco un objeto alargado desde su chaqueta. Chibimi miro el objeto entrecerrando sus ojos, no lograba enfocar bien la mano del castaño.

Ichimatsu solo soltó aquel objeto desde sus manos.

Chibimi se aterro.

Dinamita.

— ¡Iyayo-chan, ve a la izquierda! —la rubia esquivo abruptamente aquel explosivo, la de largas coletas se tuvo que sujetar fuertemente para que la explosión tampoco se la llevara a ella.

La explosión quedo atrás y la de ojos chocolate miro con furia a Ichimatsu.

— ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso!? —la chica comenzó a recargar sus pistolas con rapidez— ¡Creí que ya no le quedaban explosivos!

— No todos usamos balas para defendernos, pero todos si tenemos un haz bajo la manga… —al abrir su chaleco la chica abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada. No había visto tantos explosivos en su vida ¿De dónde los había sacado?— Mis hermanos usan distintos tipos de armas~

Comenzó a lanzar dos explosivos más que a duras penas la rubia al volante pudo esquivar. Chibimi en el techo comenzó disparar a loco.

— Por ejemplo, Todomatsu se le da bien los cuchillo, aun que tiene que pensar demasiado en donde se lo clavara a la víctima —el oji-violeta hablaba con desinterés, mientras las balas le rozaban. Ni siquiera trato de esquivarlas— Jyushimatsu es más directo, te hubiera roto el cráneo hace mucho con su bate ¡Oh espera! Le están rompiendo el cráneo a tus sirvientes en este minuto —saco su encendedor y encendió otro cartucho de dinamita, lanzándolo al instante.

— ¡Cállate! —en su mente la castaña se preguntó por qué el chico no esquivaba las balas, eso la desconcentraba al punto de comenzar a disparar en direcciones al azar.

— Karamatsu nii-san y Choromatsu nii-san son los de tu tipo, salvo que a Mierdamatsu se le da mejor disparar desde las sombras y Choromatsu a corta distancia — estaba vez saco un líquido desde su chaqueta y comenzó a abrirlo con tranquilidad, ignorando que varias de las balas le había producido pequeños cortes en los brazos, rasgando la tela de su camisa— Y Osomatsu nii-san simplemente no conoce lo que es un arma. Es todo lo que se de él, nunca lo vemos pelear más que con su _"waifu"_ y es a gritos.

Karamatsu desde el volante estaba tratando de no preocuparse al ver a Ichimatsu tan tranquilo aun con todas esas balas rozándole.

— Vamos ¡Ya deberías estar retorciéndote del dolor con todas esas heridas! —grito Iyayo en el asiento del conductor.

Ichimatsu sonrió.

Sonrió de esa manera tan macabra que podía asustar a cualquiera de sus víctimas.

— ¿Dolor? No quieres decir ¿Placer?

Y ahí fue cuando Karamatsu cayó en cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano. Suspiro aliviado de alguna manera.

Ichimatsu Matsuno era ese tipo de miembro que todo equipo deseaba tener: fuerte, ágil, frio y calculador.

O eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba al verlo.

Con una persona de este tipo, muchos conocidos de la mafia Matsuno se preguntaban por qué no era el integrante o el más fuerte de la mafia. Bueno, pues…Ichimatsu era todo menos lo anterior. Si era ágil, pero era perezoso. No era frio ni calculador, solo hacia las cosas que se le venían en gana y si resultaba, bueno mejor aún.

¿Entonces por qué estaba al mismo nivel del parte cráneos profesional de Jyushimatsu?

Fácil.

Porque era el más resistente.

Ichimatsu era capaz de aguantar muchos golpes, cortes, heridas de bala etc. Siempre dejaba a las personas confundidas al no retorcerse de dolor. Lo que ellos no sabían era que al de cabellos desordenados, lo disfrutaba todo lo que podía, esto le encantaba y era su parte favorita a la hora de pelear.

Y este era el por qué Ichimatsu le dijo a Karamatsu que no se preocupara.

Ichimatsu era masoquista.

Lo tenía todo más que controlado.

Se dice que los gatos tienen siete vidas, pues bien, estas eran sus siete vidas. Siete vidas dedicadas al masoquismo.

— ¿Sabes algo? —dijo el de cabello oscuro mientras lanzaba un extraño liquido al vidrio del auto persecutor. Ambas se quedaron perplejas antes ese acto tan extraño— Además de ser masoquista…también me gusta el sadismo…—rio sacando un spray de una maleta.

Ichimatsu metió la mano en su chaleco y saco la única cosa en su chaleco que no había perdido aun.

Un encendedor.

Chibimi desde el techo, miro aquel encendedor unos minutos de manera fija. Se asustó y casi se cae del auto, miro la sonrisa sádica que tenía el cuarto Matsuno en el rostro

Y comprendió para qué era el líquido en el vidrio.

— ¡Iyayo-chan debemos frenar! ¡Nos va a hacer volar en pedazos! —Iyayo trato de apretar el freno, pero esta no servía.

— ¡Chibimiiiii, no funciona! —grito la de cabellos rubios, verdaderamente exasperada— ¿¡Qué hiciste!?

— Sabían también que Osomatsu nii-san es un tramposo vengativo — agito un poco el spray en su mano y los sostuvo frente al encendedor.

* * *

Choromatsu escucho aquello a través del comunicador. Miro a su hermano mientras cambiaba las balas del arma de Karamatsu.

— Osomatsu nii-san…

Este le sonrió.

Osomatsu sujetaba un alicate y unos cables de colores en sus manos.

— Nadie se mete con lo que es mío~

* * *

En un intento desesperado, trataron de convencerlo con aquellos métodos convencionales que usaron en los sextillizos en el pasado.

— I-Ichimatsu-sama~ ¡Por favor, no nos lastimes! —

— ¡S-Si Ichi-kun! ¡Vamos podemos arreglar esto de otra manera! —decía las castaña, aferrándose al techo del auto lo mejor que podía.

Esperaban a que funcionara.

— En una situación como esta…ustedes me parecen tan dolorosas —se rio— Ha ha, lo siento~

No, no lo sentía.

Encendió el mechero y apretó el spray.

El auto de las chicas comenzó arder en llamas cada vez más grandes.

— ¡Ch-bi-mi, salta! —grito Iyayo, tomando la mano de la castaña y saltando junto a ella del auto.

Ambos, tanto como Ichimatsu y Karamatsu, vieron como las chicas comenzaban a rodar por la calle.

— ¡Lo hiciese muy bien _my brother!_ —

— Tch…cállate Cacamatsu…—respondió, mientras guardaba las cosas dentro de su chaleco.

Karamatsu volvió la vista al frente.

Miro el espejo y vio que el auto de las chicas aún les seguía, pues no tenía frenos que le parasen.

— Esto está mal…—ya no quedaba más calle, se cortaba justo en un edificio abandonado el cual demolerían en unos días— ¡Mierda, no, no, no!

Karamatsu vio que ya iban a estrellarse.

Salió rápidamente desde el volante al techo y antes de que Ichimatsu le preguntara que pasaba, Karamatsu lo rodeo con ambos brazos y salto con él desde el auto.

Comenzaron a rodar por el suelo, así como las chicas lo hicieron antes, salvo que esta vez era el oji-azul el que protegía al de cabello despeinado con sus brazos.

Masoquista o no, seguía siendo su hermano y estaba herido.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión atrás de ellos. Ambos autos ya había colisionado contra ese viejo edificio.

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados en el suelo, aun sin salir de la impresión. Todo parecía sacado de una película de acción.

Ambos se separaron lentamente, quedando bocarriba en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en el cielo mientras escuchaban los escombros caer a lo lejos.

El menor de alguna manera, rompió aquel espeso silencio.

— ¿No…era el auto Osomatsu nii-san le robo a Iyami-san hace dos semanas? —pregunto un desorientado Ichimatsu, mirando las estrellas del cielo, sintiendo como Karamatsu respiraba de manera agitada.

— Si… Osomatsu nii-san nos matara por ese auto —este estaba igual a su hermano, pero algo más mareado por toda la acción que tuvo que hacer en el último instante.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

Ichimatsu miro las heridas en los brazos de Karamatsu y en los propios. Se pregunto si todo aquello había pasado realmente, si ese Karamatsu que vio dentro de aquella mansión del infierno había sido real o un producto de su mente dopada con toda la acción que había recibido anteriormente.

Quería que fuera lo último.

Pero aquellos ojos azules que brillaban con furia no podían ser quitados de su cabeza. Ya los había visto antes en una situación parecida.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse en la realidad.

Debía ver el lado positivo de todo esto.

Al menos aún estaban vivos.

— Eso si es que llega a saberlo —Karamatsu le miro con una ceja alzada— Si alguien pregunta, Iyayo era Iyami disfrazado y Chibimi era un travesti con esteroides con una metralleta.

Karamatsu rio antes la ocurrencia tan burda de Ichimatsu.

Este último subió un poco su cubre-boca.

Esperando así que la pequeña risa que se le había formado no se notara.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa Osomatsu les regaño por haber destruido su auto, alegando lo mucho que le costaba robárselos a Iyami. Claro, porque los otros diez en el garaje había sido tan difíciles~.

Pero el enojo se le fue cuando vio llegar a Jyushimatsu y a Todomatsu, bastante maltratados, pero ganadores. Los felicitaron, sobre todo al de ojos rosas por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Osomatsu se fue junto a Choromatsu a la mansión destrozada de aquellas mujeres a sacarles su botín. El líder dijo que no podía dejar ir a su secretaria sola.

Choromatsu lo pateo hasta la motocicleta del primero.

Entre él y Karamatsu no pasó nada más. Nunca se disculpó por lo que dijo. No le pregunto como sucedió todo luego de que se fuera.

Pero parecía que al segundo no le había importado demasiado, por lo que dio el tema por zanjado y sus dudas decidió reservarselas. No por que se hubiera portado bonito y se habia hecho _"el bad-ass_ " frente a el, iba a caerle mejor.

La noche se sentía más tranquila luego de eso, se dio un baño como cada vez que salía de alguna misión y luego se fue a su habitación.

Salió por el balcón de su habitación, mirando las luces de las ciudades con algo de admiración. Saco una cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor, lo miro unos segundos y solo lo apretó entre sus manos.

Sacando uno de sus cigarros, se dispuso a fumarlo. A veces los gatos venían a su balcón para ser alimentado y así podía pasar algo de tiempo con ellos.

A los pocos minutos, sintió una presencia. La miro.

Ichimatsu amaba los gatos.

Pero no a este en particular.

— Ichimatsu-kun~—decidió ignorar esa voz molesta. Quizá así se iría más rápido. Pero se equivocó— Nee, ¿Por qué mi cliente favorito ha dejado de visitarme? —dijo la de cabellos rosados con un puchero— Extraño sus ovaciones hacia mi persona.

Sus ojos violetas le dirigieron una mirada rápida. El cabello rosado, las mechas verde, ese vestido ajustado y corto de color rosado que solo era cubierto por un fino chaleco negro.

Se dio cuenta de que le insistiría hasta que le hablara, así que decidió acabar con esto rápido.

— ¿Te refieres a Pajamatsu nii-san? —la chica solo sonrió de lado ante esto, al fin le estaba hablando— Está ocupado.

— Esta con tu jefe ¿verdad? —ella se recargo en la baranda mirando el cielo estrellado.

— Osomatsu nii-san tiene prohibido salir sin que Choromatsu nii-san o alguno de nosotros le vigile —respondió botando un poco del humo de su cigarro.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiono la joven

— No te incumbe.

Y no le incumbía nadie más que a ellos. Fueron los pensamientos de Ichimatsu.

— Eres tan cruel…Ichi-kun —la chica se le acerco con todas las intenciones de comérselo a besos— Pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti~

Pero el de ojos violetas le puso una mano en la boca empujándola un poco.

— Ya te lo he dicho, no me van las zorras —sonrió de lado. Perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que esa mujer le había mirado con deseo.

Si Choromatsu se enterara, lo haría mierda a balazos.

— ¡Hmp! ya veras, algún día tendrás que aceptarlo, todos caen ante Nyaa-san —ella no se inmuto por esto y solo siguió riendo— Pero no vengo aquí a que me prestes tanta atención, tengo un mensaje de mi jefe.

El de piel pálida la miro de re-ojo mientras botaba su cigarrillo y lo pisaba. Ella saco un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo y con aquella sonrisa felina se lo extendió.

— Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero que lo entregues gatito. Es para Osomatsu-san —Ichimatsu tomo el sobre.

— Sigue soñand-

Se le corto el aire.

Casi se va de espaldas cuando ve la firma. La miro con una expresión entre el desconcierto y la furia.

— ¡Oye que significa esto!

Ella se volteo un poco y rio por la expresión del oji-violeta.

— Yo no tengo el control de nada, solo soy una mensajera —sonrió de manera malévola— Por cierto…

Ichimatsu paso saliva.

— Tougo-san manda saludos.

El encendedor con una calaverita cayó al suelo.

* * *

 **(*)** **Colt 45 revolver:** Es un revolver (¿?)

 **(*) Rifle Hatsan 125 Nitro** : Pueden buscarlo en google y ver como es o pueden ir al pixiv de la primera descripción, buscar la imagen de Kara y ver como es el arma.

* * *

 **Reviews sin contestar:**

 **Crylight:** ¿Yo? Problemas con OTP'S, por favor~ Sin incluso pensando en mis queridas Ichijyushi/ JyushiIchi fans les di un par de escenitas, todo para su felicidad *7*/ Muchas gracias por su review, claro que continuare, ¡Aun que no me leyera nadie lo haría!

 **Feriol:** ¡Oh muchas gracias! ¡Me encanta tenerle por aquí! No es un fic mio de Osomatsu-san si no agrego al resto aun que sea con una acción vaga (?) No puedo darme el completo lujo de ser explicita en estos momentos, ¡El rango M aun no debe tocarme! ¡Debo llegar a Osomatsu primero!

No voy a matar a Homura, no puedo matarla aun (?) ok no. Claro si llegas a leer este capitulo, te garantizo un buen hoyo en el corazón con respecto a Tougo~ Parece que muchos quieren a Jyushi hetero asique aun estoy en una encrucijada con el, pero el KaraTotty te lo dare cuando pueda, ¡nunca dejare a nadie fuera! Gracias por leer, espero no se aburriera en este cap -7-U

 **Mochi:** Muchas gracias, me gusta escribir sobre accion, aun que aqui tuve que controlarme por que ya llevaba 21 paginas hahahaha~ Tranquila, yo tampoco soy mucho de comentar en otros fics, y eso que tengo unas ganas horribles de ir a los fic's "Save my soul" y "ahogame" a comentar rosarios...pero me puede la timidez... ;v; Espero que esta parte le gustara, ¡gracias por leer!

 **Nehabaro:** ¿Usted dice? Me pican las manos por no poder subir su capitulo aun, me pasa por empezar desde atrás ;7;/ Si este es el cap de Ichi, espero no me odie por como le maneje, es un personaje difícil...¡Gracias por leer! Yo también creo que son un matrimonio.

 **AmaiKurai:** Estaba ansiosa por contestarle, pues usted se tomo la molestia de dejar review en los dos capítulos que llevaba y en verdad le agradezco ¡Desde el fondo de mi corazón! Espero que no me odie en este capitulo, pero es algo necesario para dar continuidad a la historia ;v;.

Muchas gracias por lo de la ortografia y la redaccion, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo pues tengo que corregirme sola y muchas veces al revisar los escritos me doy cuenta de unas faltas horribles XD También lo del Ooc, trato de pegarme lo mejor que pueda al personaje y tratar de verlo en su versión "mafia", como a Karamatsu hoy, es que no me lo imaginaba malvado /3 muchas gracias por todo eso.

¡Jyushi sádico es vida, me costo tratar de sacarle ese lado pero lo logre!y ¡Ese Osochoro me salio completamente natural se lo juro! hehehe~ me gusta mucho eso de escribir masacres, pero en este capitulo he debido censurarme un poco (Aun no el rango M...aun no) Tratare de darle mas Ichijyushi en el proximo capitulo ¡se lo prometo! espero que algunas escenas de esos dos en este cap le gustara~

Quien sabe lo que le habra pasado a Homura hehe~ Lo descubrirán mas adelante~ gracias por leer y lamento no haber podido responder su review como a las personas decentes ;v;¡ gracias por todo!

 **Laury Shinn:** ¡Muchas gracias por eso, hago lo mejor que puedo! ;7;/ Ichi es mi pequeño problemático, sádico y masoquista al mismo tiempo. Awwww Todomatsu es uno de mis favs en este fic lo veras mucho! Pero no como una "perra manipuladora" cualquiera, Todomatsu tiene su propia forma de manipulación~ ¡Genial primer review! Muchas gracias por leer ;u;/

 **Ryukmattpalacios:** ¡Hahahaha muchas gracias! ¿El Au religioso? Estoy trabajando en el, tengo demasiadas ideas y es un poco difícil ponerle un orden hehe~ ¡Es que a Karamatsu no me lo imagino malo por completo! Pero se que tiene maldad en su interior por que tambien es un Matsuno (?)

Um...escenas de ese tipo no se si vaya a haber, no forzare nada claramente, pero...en algún momento voy a llegar a cierto punto en esta historia y voy a tener que mandar al carajo mi rango T ;v; Aun no tengo otros de Osomatsu, pero tendre~ ¿¡Un Karamatsu boy!? ¡Un buraza! (? sorry me tente XD Gracias por comentar, espero no me odie en este cap ;A;

Yuli-sama: Arararara ¿Alguien que gusta del JyushiTotty? Te va a gustar este capitulo...XD Claro que lo continuo, ¡gracias por comentar!

* * *

Ay yisus ¿Que clase de bombardeo hice?

He sacado a Iyayo y Chibimi como personajes separados~ Y por cierto... ¿Alguien sabe como les pongo a los novios de navidad? XD

Bueno como dije, amo la vida del barrio bajo, de hecho, yo vivo a solo unas calles de un barrio peligroso en mi ciudad, y de paso también he de decir que vivo al lado de la carretera, así que escucho las carreras de autos todos los viernes y sábados. Seeee ahí me inspire para este capitulo.

Le pregunte a un amigo que le gusta esto de las carreras, si era posible pararse sobre el auto mientras alguien conduce a gran velocidad y este me dijo: "Si puedes, pero todo depende de como maneje tu compañero, una frenada brusca y te vas a la mierda"

Quite un par de groserías de eso XD

Y en serio lamento si Ichimatsu no me quedo muy bien, pero hice lo mejor que pude para tratar de pegarme al personaje (Mi visión de el es de alguien sadico/masoquista, que se considera a si mismo una basura, que le parece desagradable su segundo hermano y que tiene esa habilidad de hablar de manera tan seria que parece que una broma fuera algo real (esto basado en el Doramatsu CD))

¡En mi escala Matsuno ahora sigue Choromatsu!

Y quiero decirles que el AU religioso lo sacare el siguiente sábado si es posible~ Pero como aquí, sacare a cada personaje que se me cruze. También tengo planeado otro fic de Osomatsu-san para la otra semana, sera pura comedia XD.

Como siempre:

¡Si quieren ver de su otp o algo por el estilo, pueden decirme! ¡No tengo problemas para escribir de otras parejas!

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


	4. IV- Choromatsu

¡No mas te! (? ¡VOLVÍ! ¡TARDE! ¡PERO VOLVÍ!

¡AGRADEZCAN AL DIOS BRENDON URIE POR INSPIRARME EN ESTE CAP! (? Escuchen "Victorius" de Panic! at the disco y sabrán de que les hablo XDDD

No pude contestar sus mensajes esta vez ;v; En mi país son las 3 de la mañana y estoy algo cansada, fue difícil narrar una parte de este capitulo y me dejo mentalmente agotada XD ¡Les respondo abajo!

Lo que si deben estar felices ¡Pase el tercer capitulo! Siempre he tenido problemas con el capitulo 3, que parece que lo dejo hasta ahí XD (Ese y el cap 10, si no mal recuerdo) Lo bueno es que me insisten tanto aqui como en Wattpad y yo continuo lolllllll

 **Muchas gracias a: Mochi, Maho Kijutsu, Reki Zen, Amaikurai, blacksoulstar95 y Feriol,** por tomarse la molestia de comentar ¡También les agradezco los fav y follow a mis queridos lectores fantasma!

Bueno, sin mas que decir:

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc debido a que es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los trajes de este fic están basados este el arte de una artista de pixiv (Id: 953838) Por si quieren hacerse la idea. (Las parejas de este fic ya han sido decididas en casi su totalidad) como soy multishipper, pues tratare de insinuar de todo un poco.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Sus pálidas manos arrugaban fuertemente una hoja de papel.

Frunció el ceño y chásquelo la lengua, susurrando algunas cosas completamente inentendible.

Tomo su larga gabardina negra que estaba sobre una silla cerca de su cama con firmeza, poniéndosela n el acto. Guardo sus dos armas en los estuches de su pantalón y camino hasta la gran puerta de la mansión.

Miro su reloj y suspiro.

Aun eran las cinco de la mañana, ninguno de sus hermanos se molestaría en si quiera, abrir un ojo a esas horas. Demasiado temprano para sus cuerpos perezosos.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió sin ser oído.

— _No dejare que se lo lleven…_

* * *

 **Mr. Matsuno.**

 **IV- Choromatsu: Madonna.**

— ¡Estamos en problemas! —grito Jyushimatsu, dando vueltas por la cocina como un completo desquiciado— ¡Problemas, problemas, problemas!

Todomatsu a su lado se cubría los oídos ante los atroces gritos de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Jyushi nii-san no digas eso! —le respondió el menor con una mueca nerviosa en su rostro— ¿¡Karamatsu nii-san, revisaste toda la casa!? ¿¡Estás seguro!?

— ¡Hum!… _Nothing,_ _little brother_ …—respondió el mencionado, cruzado de piernas sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— ¡No seas doloroso en momentos como estos! ¡Hermano de mierda! —decir que Todomatsu no estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, era saber mentir— Solo nos falta Ichimatsu nii-san…

— ¡Y si no consigue nada será nuestro fin! —Jyushimatsu decía todas esas cosas con una mueca alegre.

— ¡Nii-san cállate! ¡No quiero morir tan joven y virgen! —siguió lloriqueando el de ojos rosas.

—No tienes que morir virgen Todomatsu, siempre tendrás a Atsushi detrás de tu trasero—el último mencionado paso por la puerta de la concina, haciendo resonar sus zapatos en la loza blanca y negra de esta misma— Pero tienes razón, vamos a morir. No encontré su rastro.

— ¡Vamos a morir! —gritaron Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban.

— Hum… _N-No problem_ , seguro podremos controlarlo —titubeo un poco al decir aquellos, pero siempre con aquella sonrisa galante que le caracterizaba.

— No hables por todos Cacamatsu…esto es peligroso —Ichimatsu, quien no solía mediar mucha palabra con los demás— ¿Creen que Osomatsu nii-san ya lo sepa?

— ¡No lo creo! Nii-san gusta de dormir hasta tarde, y como Choromatsu nii-san no está para despertarlo, aún tenemos tiempo de encontrarlo —el oji-ámbar se detuvo para mirar a sus hermanos con su gran sonrisa.

— ¿¡Choromatsu nii-san donde mierda te metiste!? —Todomatsu termino descargando su furia y desesperación en el hombro de Karamatsu, quien le deba pequeñas palmadas en su espalda tratando de calmarlo.

Así es, todo este jaleo era por un desaparecido Choromatsu.

Esa mañana el primero en despertar fue Jyushimatsu como de costumbre, él tenía la tarea de despertar a todos sus hermanos menos Osomatsu, quien tenía un horrible despertar y solo una persona en esa casa le aguantaba.

Hizo toda su rutina mañanera, pero cuando fue a despertar a Choromatsu, este simplemente no estaba. Reviso toda la habitación, bajo a la cocina, reviso la sala de estar, el baño, el patio, el jardín. Incluso llego a pensar que jugaba con él a las escondidas, pero Choromatsu no era de juegos.

Paso media hora.

Nada.

No encontró nada.

Entonces despertó a todos los hermanos restantes, menos al líder. Les explico el porqué de ese despertar tan brusco y entraron todos en modo de alerta, comenzando a buscarlo por los lugares que Jyushimatsu en su desesperación no hubiera buscado.

Viendo esta actitud, ni siquiera parecían los tan temidos hermanos Matsuno.

No era un secreto el cómo se trataban los miembros de la mafia Matsuno, siendo unos completos villanos incluso entre ellos, el segundo sabía muy bien de aquello. Generalmente a cualquiera de ellos le importaba una mierda en donde estaba el otro, lo dejaban pasar, siguiendo con sus vidas como si nada y si veían alguna señal de secuestro, era entonces que levantaban sus traseros del sillón e iban a buscarlos.

Pero con el tercer hermano era diferente.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Choromatsu era demasiado importante para su equipo, aparte de ser el más racional de sus hermanos y el cerebro detrás de cada misión, tenía la tarea más importante de todas:

 **No dejar salir a Osomatsu.**

Cualquiera de ellos que estuviera solo en las calles era un blanco perfecto para cualquier persona que tuviera problemas con la mafia. Pero las cosas eran diferentes para el chico de ojos sangre.

Dejar salir a Osomatsu sin supervisión era básicamente, perder al líder la mafia. Expuesto a los peligros de las calles, personas enojadas, sicarios, cobradores, policías, mafias externas etc. Muchas veces habían intentado matarlo incluso estando en casa, pero siempre se libraba de todo como si nada.

Por ello no debía salir sin un acompañante.

Era una tarea sumamente difícil el vigilar todo el día al primer hermano. Y la única persona en el mundo, o al menos en Japón, que podía mantener a su hermano mayor lejos de las calles era Choromatsu, vigilándolo las veinticuatro horas del día, cuidando que no se le escapara y manteniéndolo ocupado con cualquier tipo de papeleo. Cosa que era difícil para el resto, dado que Osomatsu era extremadamente escurridizo.

Y ahora estaba allí, tratando de decidir qué hacer antes de que Osomatsu despertara y los apaleara a todos para salir a las calles a estafar a un par de personas.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto Jyushimatsu, y más calmado.

— Ummm, no hay remedio, iré con mi motocicleta a buscarlo por la ciudad —hablo Karamatsu, tomando un tono algo más serio de lo normal

— ¡No! ¡No nos dejes ahora! ¿Qué pasa si despierta? —Todomatsu se aferraba al brazo del mayor con fuerza. No quería enfrentar a Osomatsu.

— Deja de hacerte el héroe, basura —escupió Ichimatsu. No estaba tan nervioso como el resto, pero tampoco quería quedarse con ese monstruo que tenían por hermano mayor.

— _¡Don't worry!_ Recorreré rápidamente la ciudad, si no lo encuentro volveré a ayudarlos —saco las llaves de la motocicleta de su bolsillo y comenzó a ir al garaje, pero antes de irse se volteo a sus hermano menores— Tengan cuidado, en serio.

Dicho esto se fue, dejando a los hermanos más pequeños solos en la cocina en un silencio horrible.

En ese momento Ichimatsu se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Si Choromatsu y Karamatsu no estaban…

Se quedó a cargo.

¡Mierda!

Se giró hacia sus hermanitos con algo de nerviosismo en su rostro. No le gustaba el protagonismo y tampoco quería ser un líder, prefería suicidarse antes de eso.

—… ¿Quieren…? ¿Quieren ir por sus armas…? —pregunto con la voz rasposa.

Ellos lo miraron y asintieron frenéticamente.

— Es más seguro así ¿Verdad? —rio sin gracia, yendo por delante de Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu hacia las escaleras— Bien…esto se pondrá muy feo…

* * *

El gran salón de teatro se iluminaba por luces amarillas, haciendo resaltar la alfombra de terciopelo rojo que adornaba el suelo y hacia juego con las cortinas del mismo tono de rojo. Las personas estaban vestidas de manera elegante, con ternos y vestidos, en sus asientos estos mismos, cuchicheaban sobre cosas importantes como el dinero, dándole un aura completamente profesional y de clase alta.

El pequeño cartel fuera de la sala rezaba un: _"Gran subasta hoy, desde el mercado negro, el gran diamante rojo extraído de una antigua reliquia egipcia"_

Era un título honesto, quizá demasiado, dando a entender que todo ese ambiente no era más que solo fachadas.

Clase alta o no, todos aman las joyas.

En especial…

— ¡Al fin podre tener el diamante rojo! ¡Espere tanto para esto! —exclamaba el chico de ojos verdes como si estuviera en el concierto de una idol. Estaba sentado en uno de aquellos asientos color rojo acolchonados, usando su típica camisa verde y su gabardina negra, solo que esta vez, cerrada para esconder sus pistolas. Solo por precaución.

Así es, Choromatsu se había escapado esa mañana porque quería un diamante rojo. Resultaba que el tercer sextillizo era amante de las joyas caras, por lo que había estado esperando mucho por esta misma. Generalmente nunca puede ir a en busca de ellas el mismo, pues debe cuidar a su hermano mayor y aun que se las traigan sus demás hermanos, nunca podría ser el mismo sentimientos.

Y cuando se enteró de que habría una subasta de joyas en la ciudad, no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad.

— Solo espero que el idiota de nuestro hermano mayor no les cause problemas…Ah~ debí dejar una nota —pero en verdad no quería dejar esa nota, pues sabía que sus hermano eran capaces de seguirle y arruinarle los planes de una manera ridícula.

Mafiosos o no, seguían siendo los mismo bastardos con los que se crio.

Pronto las luces bajaron y las del escenario fueron encendidas.

— ¡Oh! Va a empezar —susurro emocionado, apretando entre sus manos el pequeño palo blanco con un número. Estaba dispuesto a gastar lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

La subasta comenzó.

Aparecieron muchos objetos pequeños y sin importancia para el castaño, cosas como peces raros, reliquias robadas o incluso drogas nuevas. Pero el solo esperaba a que sacaran la tan preciada joya por la que había esperado tanto tiempo.

Pronto esta misma fue revelada.

Era un gran diamante de color carmesí, grande y brillante. Le recordó a su inútil hermano mayor por unos segundos.

Sacudió su cabeza, dejando de pensar en ello.

Seguro sus hermanos lo tendrían cubierto. Si, era mejor pensar aquello.

La subasta del objeto en cuestión comenzó, dando paso a grandes sumas de dinero. Choromatsu no levanto su palito blanco en ningún momento. Pues en su mente todo estaba tan fríamente calculado, que a cualquiera le daría miedo su forma de pensar. No por algo era el cerebro detrás de cada misión, robo o asesinato.

Finalmente, llego su momento.

— ¿Entonces nadie ofrece más? Entonces treinta millones de yenes a la una….a las dos…y a las-

— Cuarenta millones de yenes —mirando con soberbia al resto de las masas, quienes soltaban ruidos de asombro, Choromatsu mantenía en alto aquel palo blanco.

El hombre que subastaba el objeto, silbo de asombro, con una cara sonriente miro a sus espectadores.

— ¿Alguien quiere poner más? —pregunto, viendo como todos pasaban saliva de manera sonora, otros solo sudaban frio. — Supongo que así será…

Ese era su plan desde el principio había dejado que todos los participantes gastaran su dinero en las baratijas anteriores, luego espero a que dieran la máxima cantidad de dinero que pudieran en la subasta del diamante rojo, pues al quedarse con menos dinero se le haría mucho más fácil su obtención. Finalmente dio su golpe de gracia al poner una suma de dinero inalcanzable para el resto.

Para él no era más que un plan para niños, algo simple.

— Cuatro millones de yenes a la una…

Por fin seria suya y sin interrupciones.

— Cuatro millones a las dos…

Peor ahora que lo pensaba ¿Desde cuándo había una luz titilante en la parte de atrás del telón?

— Y Cuatro millones a las-

¡Mentira!

Una especie de pitido molesto se alojó en su oído.

El teatro fue envuelto en una explosión.

* * *

El de ojos color rubí pasó bostezando por el recibidor. Con el traje a medio poner, pues la chaqueta siempre la llevaba sobre los hombros, su esposa en su mano izquierda como de costumbre, se movía al compás de la caminata lenta de Osomatsu.

Saludo de manera amigable y soñolienta a Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, quienes estaban sentados en los grandes sillas con unas sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros. No le pareció tan extra que Jyushimatsu tuviera su bate a su lado y que Todomatsu estuviera afilando sus cuchillos. Paso de largo y llego a su oficina, no había papeles sobre la mesa así que solo se dedicó a hacer el vago durante unos minutos con una extraña felicidad en su rostro.

Había dormido tan bien esa tarde y nadie le había molestado ni un poco, se sentía en el paraíso.

Esperen.

Él nunca podía dormir hasta tarde a menos que Choromatsu se quisiera deshacer de el por un día.

Se levantó de su silla de cuero y camino hasta el recibidor nuevamente, donde los otros dos hermanos se sobresaltaron al verle aparecer tan de repente.

— Que sucede Osomatsu nii-san ¿Alguna nueva misión? ¿Quieres que apaleemos a alguien por ti? —Todomatsu decía esas palabras haciendo uso de su buena actuación. No por algo podía estafar a todos esos viejos para que le dieran objetos. Jyushimatsu solo sonreía y asentía a su lado.

Oh pero a Osomatsu esa cara de ángel no le engañaba.

— ¿Donde esta Choromatsu?

¡Hijo de su respetada madre!

Ambos se pusieron pálidos de repente.

— C-Choromatsu nii-san…bueno el…—los ojos rosas del menor iban de lado a lado, no sabía que responder. Pero Jyushimatsu llego salvarle el pellejo.

— ¡Fue de compras! ¡Si de compras!

— Uh…No me dijo nada acerca de eso —pensó el de ojos rojos. Ambos comenzaron a sudar frio.

— ¡Fue algo repentino! Pues Karamatsu le pidió…que lo acompañase a buscarse…—el de gran sonrisa paseo sus ojos ámbar por toda la estancia en busca de algo que le diera una pista, hasta que vio un pequeño vidrio roto en el suelo. Se le prendió el foco— ¡Un espejo nuevo!

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué? —Osomatsu estaba completamente anonado con la clase de respuestas que le daban sus hermanitos menores.

— ¡Si un espejo! ¡Por qué Ichimatsu nii-san rompió el último! ¿Recuerdas? —recordó Todomatsu, aportando hacia la mentira que le contaban al líder.

— Eh…creo que—iba a contestar, pero una mano le agarro por el cuello de su camisa, comenzando a arrastrarle hasta su oficina— ¿¡Ichimatsu!? ¡Suéltame!

— Tontomatsu nii-san, Choromatsu nii-san te dejo trabajo mientras se iba de compras…—se giró hacia el solo para sonreírle de manera sombría.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Mentira! ¡Ese maldito! ¡Es una mala secretaria-waifu! —se quejaba el mayor. Odiaba trabajar.

— Si, si me da igual su estúpido matrimonio, ahora trabaja —literalmente lo pateo dentro de su oficina junto a todos los papeles que pudo encontrar en la habitación de Choromatsu.

Solo esperaba a que fuera suficiente como para distraerlo un rato.

Los menos se le acercaron rápidamente para ver que harían ahora.

— Eso no lo mantendrá ocupado mucho tiempo, tendremos que pensar otras cosas…—dijo Ichimatsu, escuchando como el hermano mayor le maldecía del otro lado la puerta.

— ¡Podemos clavar la puerta! —exclamo

Ichimatsu y Todomatsu se miraron entre sí.

— Es buena idea Jyushimatsu~

— ¡Hagámosla Nii-san!

Estaban perdidos.

* * *

Karamatsu recorrió toda la ciudad en su motocicleta, preguntando en cada callejón oscuro en busca de su hermano menor. El e ojos azules conocía toda la ciudad como a la palma de su mano, pues había tenido que hacer tantos encargos en su vida de mafioso que de alguna manera se había grabado la ciudad en su cabeza, incluidos esos lugares clandestinos.

Aun así, no había nada, ni un rastro de Choromatsu.

Iba a rendirse e irse a casa a ayudar sus otros hermanos, pues quizá aún tenía tiempo para contener a Osomatsu. Pero al querer dar medio vuelta, escucho un gran estruendo proveniente de la parte sur de la ciudad.

Observo el lugar del ruido y pudo ver una gran columna de humo negro.

Una explosión.

— Podría ser… ¡Tengo que comprobarlo! —encendió el motor del vehículo y emprendió marcha hasta el lugar.

Si su mapa mental no le fallaba, el lugar de la explosión correspondía al teatro sur del barrio negro. Lugar que siempre era rentado para subastar cosas extrañas, robadas o ilegales. En especial la segunda.

Condujo hasta el lugar de la explosión lo más rápido que su motocicleta podía ir. Al llegar, los peatones corrían horrorizados del lugar, pues aún era temprano como para un atentado como ese.

Sin importarle nada, entro en el teatro. El humo le hizo toser un poco pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

Pronto su mirada azulada brillo entre el caos.

Choromatsu estaba vivo y consiente, escondido detrás de uno de los asientos del teatro. Cabía destacar que justo en el asiento que se escondía estaba el cadáver de uno de los que participo en la subasta, había sido atravesado por una barra metálica, desprendida del techo por la explosión.

— ¡Choromatsu! ¡Menos mal que estas bien! —exclamo Karamatsu tomándolo por los hombros, estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermano con vida.

— ¿Karamatsu nii-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto algo perplejo, no esperaba ver a ninguno de sus hermanos cerca de su posición ese día.

— ¡Vine a búscate! ¡Estábamos preocupados cuando Jyushimatsu no te vio en la mañana! —le explico el de ojos azules— ¿Choromatsu que está pasando aquí? —pregunto al ver todo el alboroto generado por las explosiones, además, ver todos los cadáveres en sus asientos no era muy cómodo.

De hecho daba asco.

— ¡No tengo idea, pero tienes que irte! —Choromatsu comenzó a empujarlo a la salida, pero no lo movía ni un centímetro.

— _¿What? ¿Why?_ —pregunto complétame desconcertado.

— Estoy aquí buscando algo y no dejare que otra persona lo tenga antes que yo —contesto con determinación, no se había escapado un día de su hermano mayor ni había formado un plan para irse con las manos vacías.

— _But_ , _my little brother_ , este lugar ya es peligroso…—intento convencerle.

— Lo sé, pero solo quiero mi joya y me iré —Choromatsu se volteó hacia su hermano mayor— Escúchame, vuelve a casa y contén a Osomatsu nii-san lo mejor que puedas, no dejes que se acerque a este lugar, por favor.

— _Bro,_ no puedo hacer eso sí sé que estas en peligro —le contesto con un tono preocupado.

— ¡No importa! Karamatsu nii-san, si yo caigo no pasara nada, pero si Osomatsu y tu caen en esto, nos quedamos sin líder y sin segundo al mano ¿Entiendes? —Karamatsu le miro con una mueca aún más preocupada, pero luego suspiro con cansancio.

— Choromatsu…No puedo hacer nada para que te vayas conmigo ¿verdad? —su hermano menor era obstinado, no se iría de ese lugar hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Ya habían vivido eso más de una vez.

— Je…Es cierto, pero estaré bien Karamatsu nii-san. Si algo aprendí estando tanto tiempo junto a ustedes es a defenderme, soy un hombre puedo con esto —se puso de pie viendo como aquella espesa capa de humo negro comenzaba a disiparse— Nos vemos en casa ¿De acuerdo?

Karamatsu suspiro y le dio una sonrisa para darle más confianza.

— _Good luck_ , Choromatsu, Osomatsu queda a mi cargo…—al instante salió corriendo del lugar antes de que la nube de humo se disipara completamente.

— Gracias…—susurro caminando hasta el escenario. Si bien, él también pensaba que su segundo hermano mayor era algo doloroso, pensaba que era un buen hermano. Pero claro que jamás se lo diría, se moría antes de eso.

Comenzó a escuchar unos aplausos a medida que se acercaba.

Aplausos y risas.

Lo reconoció inmediatamente.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero miren a quien me encuentro! ¡Si es la _Madonna_!* —hablo un chico de cabellos negros, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

— ¿¡A quien llamas Madonna!? ¡Maldito sub-normal! —reconoció el insulto en seguida, Choromatsu era de todo menos idiota.

" _Virgen"_

— Tranquilo primo, tranquilo~ Solo son bromas familiares —Choromatsu apretó su arma con fuerza por debajo de su chaqueta negra. De todos los posibles enemigos se tenía que encontrar con este rebelde— ¿Y~ donde está el primo Osomatsu? Tu siempre estas pegado a él~

— ¡Je! Diría lo mismo de ti ¿Dónde está el primo Kamimatsu-kun? —pregunto con aires de superioridad.

— ¡No me hables de él! ¡Ese engreído me tiene arto con su perfección! —apretó sus puños ante la mirada divertida del oji-verde— Escape a la primera oportunidad que tuve.

— Eh~ ¿Y no lo mataste? Creí que el gran Akumamatsu era cruel, despiadado y sanguinario —le dijo con sorna en su tono de voz.

Así es, Akumamatsu era su nombre. De cabellos negros y trajes oscuros, sus ojos rojos y amarillentos eran los que más resaltaban de su persona. Era el primo de los Matsuno, un completo criminal y asesino a sueldo.

Tenía su propia mafia aparte junto a su otro primo, Kamimatsu. Con hombres de gran tamaño a su lado, acompañándole a cualquier acto criminal que quisiera cometer.

— ¡Ay! Choromatsu, estas demasiado pegado a tus inútiles hermanos, se te está pegando ese lado tan tonto que tienen —suspiro — En todo caso, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de pelear contra ti, así que yo me llevare esto y podrás irte a casa _Madonna_ ~

Antes de tomar el objeto, una bala rozo su mejilla, logrando hacerle un pequeño corte.

— Ese diamante rojo será mío…—un poco de humo salía de la punta de su pistola, su chaqueta ahora estaba abierta, dejando ver los cartuchos con balas que se encontraban dentro.

Venia preparado para todo.

— Así que veníamos por el mismo objetivo…Esto se ha puesto más interesante —dio una gran sonrisa— Señores vayan tras el~

— ¿¡Que!? —abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada ¿De verdad quería matarlo?

Los hombres de Akuma le miraron con una sonrisa siniestra, estaban deseosos de sangre, se les notaba. Seguro el mismo los había escogido, quizá qué clase de sicarios tendría escondido entre esos cuerpos fuertes y caras sádicas.

Trago con fuerza.

— Virgenmatsu, que somos primos, pero no voy a dejártelo fácil —dio una carcajada— Intenten no matarlo chicos ¡Somos familia!

Se estaba burlando en su cara el muy malnacido, seguro quería verlo tres metros bajo tierra antes que pelear por aquella joya él mismo.

— Entonces tampoco seré suave…—apretó sus pistolas, poniéndolas por delante de sí mismo.

Los disparos comenzaron a resonar.

* * *

Habían pasado horas desde que se había ido de "compras" y ya estaba aburrido, tanto que había comenzado a hacer manualidades con los informes que le había dejado para rellenar.

Ahora jugaba con una grulla de papel.

Se aburrió y decidió salir de aquella agobiante oficina. Como detestaba estar encerrado todo el tiempo.

Pero al llegar a la puerta, esta estaba cerrada. La jaloneo un par de veces, pero seguía sin surtir efecto.

— ¡Oigan su onii-chan se quedó atrapado! ¡Ayúdenme! —grito golpeando la puerta, pero no se escuchaba nada del otro lado— ¡Abran basuras!

— _¡No te dejaremos salir!_ —fue el grito de Todomatsu. Sonaba algo nervioso.

— ¿¡Que!? —al decir aquello, pego su oreja a la puerta, sintiendo como terminaban de recargar sus armas. Entonces comprendió a que iba todo ese alboroto. Comenzó a reírse detrás de la puerta— Déjenme adivinar… ¿Choromatsu no está de compras con Karamatsu verdad?

Escucho los jadeos de sorpresa de sus hermanitos y comenzó carcajearse más fuerte.

— ¿¡D-De que te ríes enfermo!? —pregunto Ichimatsu. Podía escuchar como rellenaba sus botellas de queroseno.

— Mis hermanitos~ Apártense de la puerta y sean buenos con su onii-chan —dijo mientras jugaba con otra grulla de papel.

— ¡Lo sentimos nii-san! ¡No podemos dejarte salir y lo sabes! —esta vez fue Jyushimatsu.

Osomatsu formo una trompita con sus labios, mirando hacia el techo.

— Ah…de acuerdo, lo haremos a la mala —bufo el mayor.

Dejaron de escuchar a Osomatsu por un buen rato.

Quizá demasiado.

— Y si… ¿Salto por la ventana? —era una posibilidad muy grande, Osomatsu estaba lo suficientemente loco como para eso.

Comenzaron a quitar las tablas que había puesto con anterioridad para dejas encerrado a su hermano mayor. Pero cuando estaba sacando los clavos escucharon un ruido proveniente del techo.

— ¡No ser que-!

— ¡No puede ser tan listo! —Ichimatsu le corto las palabras a Jyushi.

Pero esas palabras quedaron en el olvido justo cuando el mayor hacia un hoyó en el techo botando algunos escombros. Ichimatsu tomo a sus dos hermanos y los coloco detrás de él.

El de ojos rojos se deslizo por aquel agujero y cayó al suelo como si nada.

Los tres miraron el desastre hecho por el castaño.

¡El muy bastardo se había ido por las vías de ventilación!

— ¿O-Osomatsu…nii-san? —pregunto Todomatsu escondido detrás del cuarto.

— Esto pudo ser por las buenas, pero son muy insistentes —negó con la cabeza. Sus hermanos le miraron con horror— No me miren así ¡Onii-chan solo les enseñara a atrapar a alguien correctamente!

Por un segundo creyeron ver sus cortas vidas pasar frente a sus ojos en la sonrisa macabra del líder.

* * *

— Tengan cuidado muchachos, no subestimen a este chico, no por algo es mi primo~ —hablo Akuma a sus guardias, quienes solo podían carcajearse al ver su objetivo.

— Podemos con el jefe.

Uno de cabello negros alborotados corrió hacia el con un tubo de metal entre sus enorme manos, mirando con una sonrisa desquiciada a su contrincante. Intentando darle un golpe, este le esquivo de manera sencilla. Luego de ese primer intento fallido fue golpe tras golpe fallido.

Choromatsu era demasiado ágil para alguno de esos mastodontes.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienen tus subordinados? —le miro con una mueca aburrida, girando de manera rápida dándole un balazo certero en la nuca a su contrincante. El cuerpo cayó de golpe al suelo.

— Aun no terminan…

Dos más trataron de tomarlo por la fuerza, pero el de ojos verdes fue más rápido y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras del segundo piso de aquel auditorio, estaban algo inestables, pero era tan ligero como para que resistieran un poco más. Al llegar arriba y subirse a una de las barandas metálicas, comenzó a disparar apuntando a las cabezas de los otros subordinados, ya que era lo más fácil de apuntar.

No era tan bueno como Karamatsu al disparar a distancia, pero este último algo le había enseñado. Había disparado a unos cuantos, a otros solos los había rozado y en su lugar le disparo a los cadáveres.

Mejor era nada.

Siguió disparando por unos minutos.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Las barandas metálicas comenzaron a rechinar e irse hacia los lados.

¿En qué momento su cuerpo comenzó a estar suspendido en el aire?

Miro al frente confundido.

— Mierda…Puta…mierda…

Los otros dos hombres le habían seguido hasta el segundo piso, atacándole por la espalda. Ahora uno de ellos lo tenía sujeto por su gabardina negra. Amenazándolo con tirarle desde el segundo piso, que cabe destacar, era bastante alto, hacia la pila de cavares que había en suelo.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras? Quizá si ruegas, tu primo, amo y señor de la oscuridad, podría perdonarte —pensó que el término "amo y señor de la oscuridad" sonaba incluso más ñoño de lo que alguna vez fue el mismo.

— Mmm…No —respondió cortante.

Lo lanzaron con fuerza.

Pero jamás escucharon un golpe.

Miraron hacia abajo para ver su recupero retorcerse de dolor junto a los demás cadáveres.

Pero no encontraron nada.

— Pero si el-

— ¡Cuidado!

Las piernas de Choromatsu se enredaron en la cara del primer matón, jalándolo con fuerza hacia el primer piso. Su cadáver quedo tendido en suelo, pues por el impacto se había roto el cuello.

— ¿¡Que mierda!? — el segundo mato justo al exclamar aquello se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

El mal nacido se había colgado de las barandas para sobrevivir y de paso llevarse a uno de sus compañeros.

Era un pequeño listillo.

Pensando en aquello, no se dio cuenta cuando la mirada verde y afilada de Choromatsu se posó en él. Afirmándose en las barras metálicas, le puso la pistola en la frente.

— Quizá si me ruegas, la diosa pueda perdonarte —el matón no alcanzo a responder antes de que le disparara a quema ropa— Oh, pero aquí no hay ninguna diosa…Una lástima—se encogió de hombros. — ¿Quién sigue primo?

Akuma chisto y mando a más de sus subordinados. Choromatsu aprovecho aquello para subirse a las barras de metal del techo, a ver si lo alcanzaban ahora.

Los balazos resonaban por todo el auditorio, más los jadeos y pasos de todos los presentes.

Los subordinados de Akuma caían de apoco ante un determinado Choromatsu. Quienes ante sus balas rápidas y precisas acaban con todos sus enemigos. Algunos quisieron pasarse de listos subiendo a las barras del techo junto a él, pero estos rápidamente eran pateados sin remordimiento por el de ojos verdes.

Osomatsu lo dijo una vez: Choromatsu podía ser muy cruel.

Akuma miraba todo con algo de asombro bien disimulado, se había quedado a ver todo el espectáculo, pues quería estudiar las habilidades de su pariente. Huir vilmente tampoco le servía, Choromatsu podía ser tan cabeza dura como para no dejarle ir hasta conseguir lo que quería. Y el también, gustaba de la acción.

Sabía que su primo era bueno, pero no creyó hasta qué punto.

Conocía el otro lado de su familia, gracias a algunas reuniones familiares y/o informes que le daba Kami en su estancia. Solían ser unos completos idiotas la mayor parte del tiempo, molestándose entre sí y robando cosas inútiles.

Pero por más que quisiera negar aquello, estos sujetos eran de temer. Rudos, violentos, vengativos y amantes de la buena vida. No por algo era una de las mafias más temidas, tratando por todos los medios de recuperar, lo que alguna fueron, las calles de sus difuntos tíos.

Y no lo hacían nada mal.

Aunque realmente el morbo dentro de sí le hacía preguntarse algunas cosas.

Si este era el nivel medio de violencia del tercer hermano ¿Cuál sería el del resto?

Había escuchado que el segundo y el primero tenían un nivel parecido, muy fuertes la verdad. ¡Ha! Pero también estaba el masoquista, el desquiciado alegre y la puta rosada.

¿Cuál sería el peor?

Quizá podía sacárselo a la fuerza.

— Háganse a un lado, torpes ¡Ya me aburrí de observar su fracaso! —Akuma con esto en mente, lazo un pequeño detonador hacia donde estaba el castaño. Este al ver aquello salto inmediatamente hacia el segundo piso, para caer en el primero debido al poder de la explosión.

El de cabello más oscuro corrió hasta el con dos largas cuchillas en sus manos. El de ojos verdes giro por el suelo, esquivando cada estocada que el de ojos rojos traba de darle. Finalmente el más alto logro acorralar el cuerpo delgado de Choromatsu contra el suelo de terciopelo rojo, poniendo sus cuchillas a cada lado del rostro del oji-verde.

— Ahora solo seremos tú y yo primito —rio el de ojos rojos, viendo a su primo rodar los ojos.

— No me parece justo que solo yo sea el apaleado —sonrió autosuficiente.

— Así es la mafia querida _Madonna_ ~ Tu y Osomatsu deberían tener eso más que claro ¿verdad? —sintió como el frio metal de la pistola del contrario se posaba en su frente.

— No me voy a contener —apretó el gatillo.

Para su mala suerte, este lo esquivo.

— Por fin hablamos el mismo idioma —sonrió de manera macabra, jugando con su cuchilla. El más delgado se levantó del suelo, recargando su arma— Muéstrame que tan fuerte y sádico puedes ser…Matsuno Choromatsu…

 _Que comience el show._

* * *

Karamatsu entro a la mansión cerrando la puerta con ambas manos.

Estaba agotado pues con el desastre del teatro se había formado una congestión vehicular que le impido llegar antes.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y se dio vuelta de manera rápida, haciendo una mueca algo sorprendida. Esperaba ver a alguno de sus hermanos diciéndole que todo estaba controlado.

No ver a Osomatsu sonriéndole como si nada pasara.

— Karamatsu-kun~, déjame pasar, tengo que ir a buscar a mi secretaria—el de ojos rojos uso ese tono tan dulcemente peligroso.

Estaba enojado, muy enojado.

— Lo siento Osomatsu, no puedo dejarte salir ahora —omitió el "nii-san", para darse algo de confianza en sí mismo— Sabes que no puedes ir a ningún lado tu solo.

Mirándolo directamente a los ojos vio como la mirada de Osomatsu se apagaba de apoco.

— Karamatsu te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera: O me dejas pasar o te dejo igual a esos tres —señalo con su pulgar tras de sí.

Miro atrás de su hermano mayor.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula.

Justo tras de él se encontraban sus otros tres hermanos en condiciones precarias: Todomatsu estaba clavado en la mesa del comedor, usando un traje de maid, que era atravesado por sus propias cuchillas en puntos fuera de su cuerpo. Jyushimatsu estaba atado y colgado desde el candelabro con una sonrisa de cansancio e Ichimatsu estaba atado a una silla cercana, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, la ropa mal puesta y con serias marcas de cera de vela en su piel descubierta.

No los había visto antes por estar distraído con el mayor.

— ¿Como los…? —a Karamatsu le dio un escalofrió al ver la sonrisa siniestra del mayor.

— Porque onii-san los conoce~ A Todomatsu es fácil atacarlo cuando esta desprevenido, Jyushimatsu no podrá hacerme daño si lo inmovilizo, e Ichimatsu, que aun que es resistente, el placer de una buena tortura puede más que el~—Karamatsu abrió los ojos, visiblemente sorprendido. — Entonces ¿Me dejas pasar? ¿O tengo que derrotarte también?

Karamatsu usando todo el coraje que aún le quedaba, se quedó quieto en la puerta.

Se lo prometió a Choromatsu, al menos debía intentarlo.

— No, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte salir. Es peligroso para ti aniki y lo sabes —se puso firme frente a la puerta, mientras veía como el líder comenzaba a reír.

— Mala respuesta… _My Little Karamats_ ~—usando ese tono característico en el de ojos azules y logrando asustarlo lo suficiente, se lanzó contra él.

Siempre se dijo que el único capaz de hacerle frente a Osomatsu era Karamatsu ¿verdad?

¿Qué tan cierto podía ser aquello?

* * *

Cada estocada que intentaba dejar el de cabellos oscuros, era detenida por las pistolas de Choromatsu. Las chispas entre las dos armas llegaban a saltar. A este paso, quien terminaría sin armas sería el de camisa verde, pues ya le había encajado demasiados golpes a sus revolvers.

Pronto las cortadas comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo, estaba más gastado que Akumamatsu por la pelea anterior. Por su parte, las balas de Choromatsu le habían rozado lo suficiente como para hacer algunas cortadas profundas.

Un ruido sordo se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Choromatsu cayó al suelo, tirando sus armas en el proceso. El de ojos rojos aprovecho esto para encajar ambos cuchillos en sus revolvers y destruirlos.

— ¡No! —grito el de larga chaqueta negra al ver sus armas destruidas.

— ¡Ja-ja! ¿¡No te han enseñado a no depender de una sola arma!? —le pregunto con la intención de molestarlo.

— Serás idiota…—en un arranque de ira, el castaño corrió hasta su primo pateando su mano, logrando que soltara una de sus cuchillas. Este la atrapo en aire y le apunto a su dueño— Vivo con seis tarados iguales a mí, he aprendido tanto de ellos, como ellos de mí. Este truco en especial, lo aprendí observando a Todomatsu practicar con Ichimatsu.

Si bien Choromatsu no era el más fuerte, poseía una gran agilidad, que combinada con su intelecto podía llegar a ser muy perjudicial para sus enemigos. Estudiaba todos los movimientos de estos mismos, quedando sus puntos débiles al aire.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Ahora será un mano a mano? ¿Puedes con eso pequeña Madonna? —el más alto pasaba el dedo por su cuchilla ensangrentada, lamiendo esta misma como si fuera lo mejor que hubiera probado.

— Si no fuera así ¿Por qué crees que los demás me dejan a cargo de Osomatsu nii-san? —fue en ese momento donde Akuma cayó en cuenta de aquella confesión.

¿Por qué era Choromatsu quien podía controlarlo y no los demás?

Al pensar en aquello se despisto. Aprovechando aquella oportunidad, Choromatsu trato de cortarle, mas su contrincante despertó a tiempo para esquivarlo y dañar a su primo.

El tercero soltó un gran quejido.

La cuchilla de su primo estaba en su estómago, perforándolo.

Akuma sonrió de manera retorcida al ver como las ropas verdes de

— Ja ja…Si sigo cortándote, seguro llegaras a parecerte a Osomatsu…ja, ja…—le estaba gustando ver aquello, la sangre saliendo del su cuerpo…estaba tan tibia.

Se pasó una mano por la cara con la sangre ajena, perturbando a Choromatsu quien lo miro con asco.

— ¿P-Por qué no mejor vemos…? ¡La tuya! —sin darle tiempo a decir nada, le enterró la cuchilla en la pierna.

Este se quejó por el dolor entre risas retorcidas. Choromatsu se aprovechó de eso y se sacó la cuchilla del estómago, aguanto sus propios gritos y quejidos, enterró esa cuchilla en la otra pierna de Akumamatsu.

Ya inmovilizado, le dio un puñetazo certero en el rostro que le dejo inconsciente.

— ¿Sabes por qué estoy a cargo de Osomatsu nii-san? —se acercó al oído del mas pálido y le susurro un par de palabras.

Camino sujetándose su estómago sangrante hasta el diamante rojo. Rompió el vidrio y se lo llevo con su otra mano, algo bueno debió salir de todo esto, al menos lo tenía y gratis. Vio a su primo inconsciente por última vez y decidió salir del teatro por fin.

Había escapado, estaba vivo y tenía el diamante. Claro, se movía a duras penas por los pasillos, pero lo había logrado.

Se apoyaba en las paredes del pasillo para caminar a la salida, estaba herido y al borde la inconciencia por la pérdida de sangre.

— No…voy a dejar…que te escapes pequeño idiota…—susurro jadeante el de cabello negro, despertando de aquel puñetazo, siendo cargado por uno de sus guardaespaldas de respaldo apunto a la salida— Vayan tras, que me devuelva lo que por derecho es mío…—volvió a caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre en sus piernas.

Los hombres restantes de Akuma comenzaron a seguir a Choromatsu, quien trato de ir más rápido. Mas su condición no le permitía si quiera ver bien.

Pudo distinguir la puerta de entrada.

Solo debía llegar.

Un sujeto de cuerpo robusto y cabello negro s ele acerco con una viga en sus manos, dispuesto a golpearlo.

Choromatsu se dio vuelta al ver aquello conteniendo el aliento, soltando el diamante en el proceso.

Se escuchó un golpe seco de algo golpeando contra el suelo.

 _._

 _._

 _...Choro…_

 _._

 _._

… _Ch…ma…u…_

 _._

 _._

… _Choromatsu…_

 _._

Comenzó a escuchar voces en off, entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Trato de enfocar la imagen y cuando lo logro vio que estaba en el regazo de alguien y delante de él.

Osomatsu reventándole la cabeza a su agresor de una sola patada contra el suelo.

— ¡Choromatsu dime que estas consiente!—rogo aquel que le tenía en sus brazos.

Reconoció la voz y trato de observarlo mejor.

— ¿K-Ka-Kara-Kara-matsu...nii-san?—logro articular, sentía la garganta seca. Karamatsu hizo un gesto de alivio al ver que comenzaba a responder. Oh eso creía, pues las gafas que traía puesta no le dejaban ver bien la expresión del mayor.

— Gracias al cielo, estas bien…Esa herida en tu estomago me estaba preocupando…—suspiro el oji-azul. Pero la voz del hermano mayor interrumpió aquel momento.

Y de qué forma.

— ¿¡A ver quién de ustedes le rompió las bolas a mi secretaria!? —grito el de ojos rojos, pisando más veces el cadáver bajo sus pies, logrando que la sangre salpicara y los huesos se enterraran en su zapato.

Daba asco.

Los demás veían, como un solo hombre había reventado, sin esfuerzo, la cabeza de su compañero.

— Osomatsu nii-san no cambia... —rio el de ojos azules, su hermano solo hizo una mueca.

— Karamatsu, llévatelo afuera, voy a acabar con estos sujetos —susurro de manera sombría— Nadie toca a Choromatsu y sale con vida…

Osomatsu no había tenido acción en un buen tiempo.

Quizá esto le haría bien para descargar su furia.

Karamatsu asintió y tomo el cuerpo de Choromatsu en sus brazos, llevándoselo afuera.

Las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos.

— ¡Hey! No me dejes solo aun…—trato de mantenerlo consiente, dejando su cuerpo sentado contra la pared.

— Kara…matsu nii…san ¿Por…que? —pregunto débilmente el tercero.

— ¿Uh?

— ¿P-Por qué lo trajiste? Sa-Sabes…que e-es peligroso para el…

El mayor se sacó las gafas negras, revelando un ojo morado. El menor dio un suspiro asombrado.

— Bueno, no es como si no lo hubiera intentado detener —rio de manera suave— Osomatsu estaba muy empeñado en traerte de regreso al saber que te habías ido sin decir palabra, me obligo a decirle donde estabas y bueno…—un sujeto salió disparado por las puertas del teatro, interrumpiendo a Karamatsu.

Este estaba completamente destrozado y con una pierna faltante.

— ¿¡Te escapaste de mi pedazo de mierda!? ¡Hey tú! ¡Aun no termino de cortarte la lengua! —fueron los gritos del jefe de la mafia que se escuchaban desde adentro, más un par de gritos muy salvajes.

— Ahora se está desquitando. Sabes, no es lada _cute_ pelear contra el…no necesita armas y eso asusta —rió el mayor al escuchar un par de maldiciones desde el teatro.

— ¿Estaba preocupado? ¿Por mi…? —de alguna manera se sentía feliz por ellos ¡No porque fuera el mayor quien se preocupaba! Si no porque, sabía que podía contar con sus hermanos.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Todos lo estábamos! Osomatsu se preocuparía por cualquiera de nosotros, pero más de ti, eres su "secretaria-waifu" —se rió ante su ultimo comentario, Choromatsu rodo los ojos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa no muy disimulada.

Los ruidos dejaron de sonar dentro del teatro, por lo que ambos asintieron y decidieron entrar. Claro Karamatsu cargando a su hermano en sus brazos, pues este último ya no se podía mover demasiado.

Al entrar encontraron a Osomatsu con su chaqueta amarrada a su cintura, las mangas de su camisa por encima de los codos y sin su corbata. La sangre se fundía con su ropa y sus zapatos eran un asco de color rojizo.

Karamatsu quería vomitar al igual que Choromatsu.

Pues este estaba empujando con su pie, una barrilla de metal en el trasero de uno de los guardias de Akuma. Se veía doloroso, incluso más que el segundo.

Pero al sentir la presencia de sus hermanos, este se giró de manera alegre.

— ¡Dolorosomatsu! Encontré un teléfono y un número interesante~—ignorando completamente la masacre dejada hacia unos minutos.

— Te metiste en los bolsillos de los demás…—todo lo antes dicho quedo en el tacho de la basura al pronunciar esas palabras.

Osomatsu nunca aprendía.

— Choromatsu debes aprender que siempre habrá una recompensa al apalear sujetos malos~—dijo mientras rascaba su nariz con su dedo índice— Ahora solo debemos esperar~

— ¿Esperar que cosa?

Osomatsu apunto hacia la puerta rota, donde una limosina blanca aparecía justo a tiempo. Un sujeto de cabellos castaños, ojos dorados y unas peculiares orejas, najo de él. Usando un traje de color blanco muy elegante, se acercaba al trio de hermanos.

— Ese es...

— Lamento la tardanza Osomatsu-kun —se disculpó un chico, interrumpiendo a Karamatsu— Les doy un cordial saludo, queridos primos.

— ¿De qué hablas? Fue muy rápido ¡Y deja esas formalidades! Somos familia~—decía el oji-rojo, restándole importancia— A quien buscas esta por allá, dejo a mi querido Choromatsu en un estado terrible —apunto a Akumamatsu, quien estaba amarrado a una silla con su corbata.

— Dios mío, lo lamento tanto primo Choromatsu… ¡Yo pagare sus curaciones! —el de ojos dorados llamo a uno de sus sirvientes para que le trajeran su chequera.

— Si…gracias—la verdad, se sentía ligeramente mal por Kamimatsu, pues era demasiado bueno y siempre terminaba llevándose los problemas de su medio-hermano.

— Ah….En serio, perdónale primo Osomatsu, no puedo quitarle los ojos un segundo y que al siguiente ya este cometiendo un crimen —suspiro el de ojos dorados

— Eres demasiado bueno para este trabajo Kami~ —rio el de camisa roja

— Jaja, Osomatsu-san siempre es tan gracioso, después de todo tú me diste este puesto… —dijo con un tono algo melancólico. Toda esa bondad que irradiaba le estaba quemando las retinas— Pero aun que me duela esta vez deberé de aplicar un castigo, así que, si me disculpa, me retiro en este minuto.

— Claro, nos vemos en la próxima reunión familiar~—se despidió el de terno negro, moviendo la esposa en su muñeca de lado a lado.

Antes de irse, el de orejas más grandes se detuvo.

— Osomatsu-kun

— ¿Si?

— Devuélvele la billetera —se volteó dándole una sonrisa amable.

— ¡Eres aburridísimo Kami! —Osomatsu de mala gana le devolvió aquella billetera negra que sin vergüenza alguna le había hurtado a su primo.

Los hombres de Kamimatsu se llevaron el cuerpo inconsciente de su primo a la limusina del primero. Al irse, los tres soltaron un suspiro de frustración.

— ¡Como me irrita ese sujeto, si yo fuera a Akumamatsu también trataría de escapar! —se desquito el mayor de los tres.

— Osomatsu nii-san… ¿Le sacaste la billetera a ambos verdad? —sonrió enarcando una ceja, completamente adolorido.

— En mis comienzo me llamaban "Osomatsu manos inquietas" —sonriendo, mostro ambas billeteras en su mano izquierda.

Choromatsu se rio un poco luego comenzó a toser de manera algo violenta, llegando a tirar algunas gotas de sangre por su boca. Al ver esto, ambos hermanos se preocuparon.

El tercero quedo inconsciente.

— Karamatsu llévate a Choromatsu primero, está muy grave —ordeno el mayor.

— ¡Osomatsu nii-san que pasa contigo! Sabes que no podemos-

— Dejarme solo, si blah, blah, blah. ¡Vuelve en diez minutos y ya, no voy a morir en ese tiempo! —no le gustaba sentirse como una damisela en apuros a la que debían proteger todo el tiempo— ¡Además debo hacer varias llamadas por estos incidentes! Y no tengo a mi secretaria para ayudarme, ni si quiera tengo a la de repuesto

— ¿La de repuesto? —pregunto Karamatsu con el menor en brazos.

— Deje a Todomatsu clavado en la mesa, al menos el si me deja ponerle el traje de maid —sonrio el muy sin vergüenza.

— ¿Aniki en qué clase de cosas piensas?

— Pienso en que si no te vas ahora, a ti va ser quien te ponga el traje de maid —lo apunto con seriedad.

— _¡No thanks!_ —el oji-azul se dio media vuelta hasta su motocicleta. Su hermano mayor era capaz de hacerlo. Muy capaz. — Vuelvo en diez minutos, no me extrañes~

Osomatsu les vio irse mientras soltaba un ligero _"Es tan doloroso~"_

Antes de que pudiera si quiera voltearse, escucho unas cuantas risas venir desde atrás.

— Sabes, espiar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación~

— Mira quién habla, Osomatsu-san es el rey de los chismosos.

— Tenemos exactamente diez minutos…Hashimoto Nyaa-chan —tiro la carta arrugada al suelo— O quizá deba decir, roba hermanos —rio con burla.

Unas risas comenzaron resonar por todo el lugar. Osomatsu miro de re-ojo.

Ahí estaba ella, jugando con su cabello.

— Entonces, seré rápida… Osomatsu-san~—los ojos azules de la chica brillaron con intensidad, el de ojos rojos le sonrió con cordialidad.

— La verdad nunca se dé que bando estas Hashimoto-san, entregarle cartas clandestinas a Ichimatsu, entretener a Choromatsu y ahora venir a verme también a mi ¿En qué piensas con todo esto querida? —le pregunto analizándola con la mirada.

— No hay bandos que quiera seguir, todos están en la misma situación en este minuto, por lo que me dedico a ser una simple mensajera —se encogió de hombro.

— Y una bailarina de cabaret a medio tiempo, buena fachada —rio el castaño— Y cuando uno de los bandos lleve la ventaja, te unirás a ese ¿Verdad?

— Exacto~ No esperaba menos del líder de la mafia Matsuno —la mirada de la chica era algo más afilada que de costumbre, por lo que el más alto decidió poner mas "serio"

— Así que… ¿Qué es lo que traes? Dudo que pasaras solo a saludar —pregunto, pues tenían poco minutos.

— Juju~ Tienes una invitación Osomatsu-san —la de cabello rosa le entrego un pequeño sobre blanco.

Este lo acepto haciendo resonar la esposa en su mano.

* * *

Cuando Choromatsu despertó, ya no estaba en aquel teatro arrendado para la subasta, ahora estaba recostado en una cama. Se sentó en esta misma sintiendo su cuerpo resentido. Miro hacia todos lados con la vista algo borrosa. Las cortinas negras, las paredes rojas, las sabanas rojas, los montones de papeles dispersos por el suelo, mas algunas colillas de cigarros y latas de cerveza…

Arrugo la nariz.

Esta no era su habitación, era la de….

— ¿Por qué estoy en la habitación de Osomatsu nii-san…? —sintió su voz algo rasposa. Comenzó a mirarse, se dio cuenta de las vendas que tenía en su cuerpo, sobre todo en los brazos, la cara y el estómago.

La puerta fue abierta de repente, revelando al mismísimo dueño de la habitación.

— ¿Osomatsu nii-san? —pregunto

— ¡Oh! Choromatsu ya despertaste~ —pronuncio el mayor de los Matsuno con alegría— No te muevas a mucho, Ichimatsu y le doctor Dekapan trabajaron mucho por cerrarte esa herida— apunto a su estómago.

El de ojos verdes asintió con lentitud, mientras su hermano dejaba una bandeja con agua en su mesita de noche.

— ¿Por qué estoy en tu cuarto y no en el mío? —pregunto finalmente. Osomatsu se giró hacia él.

— Bueno el resto de nosotros esta "temporalmente indispuesto", como para cuidarte con naturalidad —alzo una ceja con el "temporalmente indispuesto"— Y ya que Karamatsu está ocupado con el resto, decidió cuidarte por mi cuenta~ Era más fácil cuidarte desde aquí.

— Mentiroso. —fue tan cortante, que a Osomatsu se le borro la cara feliz de hacía unos momentos.

— Bien…Tu habitación está muy arriba y sinceramente me da pereza subir tu cuerpo hasta allá —

— Tal y como pensaba…—suspiro cansado.

Al menos se había preocupado de mantenerlo estable y con una recuperación sana.

— Choromatsu…—escucho ese tono frio que usaba el oji-rojo solo en raras ocasiones— Tenemos que hablar.

Usualmente ese ultimátum era una mala señal para las parejas, mas ellos solo eran hermanos. El de ojos verdes le miro, esperando a que terminara de hablar.

— ¿Puedes decirme porque no le dijiste a nadie que saldrías? —Osomatsu se sentó en su cama para mirar fijamente al menor.

Este apretó los labios, no queriendo contestar. Pero con la mirada del líder sobre él sabía que no podría ocultarle la verdad por mucho tiempo.

— ¡De acuerdo! Siempre estoy en la mansión cuidado de que todo este perfecto y realmente quería hacer algo por mi cuenta ¡Y lo peor es que no conseguí el maldito diamante porque lo solté a última instancia! —grito de manera desesperada.

— ¿Hablas de este diamante rojo? —desde el interior de su chaqueta, el castaño saco aquella joya por la que tanto había peleado el tercero. La dejo entre las manos de este mismo quien la contemplo con asombro.

— Como es que-

— Ya te dije, "debes aprender que siempre habrá una recompensa al apalear sujetos malos" ¿O no? —sonrió mientras rascaba su nariz con su dedo índice.

Quizá era bueno aprendiendo sobre el resto, pero siempre tenía es sentimiento de no conocer totalmente al mayor. Como si a cada momento que pasase con él, aprendiese algo nuevo.

— Gracias…supongo

— Esto aún no termina Matsuno Choromatsu ¡Deberás disculparte con todos y aceptar el golpe de la vergüenza! —el _"golpe de la vergüenza"_ lo había inventado el difunto señor Matsuzo, para castigar a sus hijo cuando estos hiciese algo malo.

Esto había quedado tan presente entre los hermanos que hasta hoy en día lo seguían usando.

— ¡Esta bien me lo merezco!…puedes golpearme si quieres en compensación, no me opondré —agacho la cabeza, sintiéndose sumamente responsable por sus actos.

Osomatsu le miro unos segundos.

Lo golpeo en la frente.

— ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! —vale no creyó que lo fuera a hacer realmente, hacía tiempo que nadie usaba el "golpe de la vergüenza". Se olvidó completamente de con quien trataba era su hermano.

— ¡No vuelvas a irte sin avisar, idiota! —le grito el oji-rojo.

"Que amable", pensó el de ojos verdes.

Mientras se acariciaba el lugar golpeado, sintió un contacto en sus manos.

El mayor les había tomado por ambas manos y ahora depositaba un suave beso en la frente, justo donde le había golpeado.

La cara de Choromatsu era un poema.

— Oso-

— No sabes lo preocupado que estaba…—le corto las palabras. Comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada atenta de Choromatsu. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, mirándole de re-ojo, pronunciando algo en susurros que el menor logro escuchar a la perfección.

La puerta se cerró.

Choromatsu ahogo un grito entre sus manos.

— _Mejórate pronto…Madonna mía._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akumamatsu se encontraba recostado en su cama. Kamimatsu entraba de vez en cuando para cambiar sus vendajes.

Entre viaje y viaje, vio como Akuma parecía pensar algo en un silencio poco común en él.

Se atrevió a preguntar cuando hizo el décimo viaje.

— ¿En que piensas? —pregunto el de ojos dorados.

El de piel pálida suspiro.

— ¿Por qué crees que Choromatsu es quien cuida al primo Osomatsu? —la pregunta fue algo disparata, no se la esperaba, pero decidió pensarla un poco.

— Yo creo que…por qué lo demás les debe dar algo de pereza, es decir, Choromatsu-kun siempre ha sido el más responsable —sonrió a su medio-hermano.

Akuma no respondió.

Pues aun inconsciente logro escuchar algo del exterior.

"— _Porque se lo prometí el día en que cometí una locura en su nombre"_

* * *

 **(*) Madonna:** Tiene muchos significados, entre ellos "Virgen", por el cual se refiere Akumamatsu. Pero el significado también es "Señora mía". Griten.

* * *

 **Reviews sin contestar:**

 **Mochi:** ¡De nada! Llegare al rango M en cuanto decida si hago JyushiTodo, Atsutodo o JyushiHomu, eso lo eligen ustedes claramente XD Esogere la con mas votos y de ahi, el rango M aparecerá y habra masacres extremas lolllllll Me inspiro mucho, jamas escribo capítulos de menos de 13 paginas y eso solo pasa en el cap 1 XD Por ejemplo este tiene 18~ La sangre se menciona mas en este capitulo, ¡Espero te guste! waaaaaaaaaaa muchas gracias por todos esos alago ;v; ¡Me hacen querer escribir mas y mas! ahhhhhhhh "Save my soul" me encanta, igual que todos los fic's de esa persona! como le amo y me emociono con sus fic's ;7;/ ¡Gracias por el review!

 **Maho Kijutsu:** ¡Viva la violencia! (? ok ya XD Este fic ya se volvio IchiKara/KaraIchi al igual que OsoChoro, pero aun asi, quiero insinuarle a mis queridas KaraTodo pues ellas aun esperan su capitulo. Espero que eso no le moleste uvu/ ¡El proximo cap ya es de Karamatsu asi que prepárese! ):D ¡Gracias por leer y review! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!

 **Reki Zen:** Este tiene 18, espero que también lo valga ;u;/, ¡Todo basado en casi-hechos reales! ¡Las carreras son muy interesantes! :D Gracia spor leer, espero te guste esta capitulo también!

 **Amaikurai:** ¡Su foto de Tweek me da vida! (Tenia que decirlo) ¿Soy su idol? No me diga eso que me ilusiono (/;;O;;)/. Yo escribo demaciado XD Hago un world con ideas y pues, cuando las necesito las utilizo para el fic, al final mis ideas son tan largas que me dan muchas paginas XDD ¿Hueles esto? Es Osochoro calientito, con ligero toques KaraChoro por que alguien me lo pidio uvu y me gusta cuumplir. ¡ChoroTodo, JyushiChoro, yo soy buan con las insinuaciones! y por sobre todo ¡Multishipper de profecion! (Yo shippeo todo...TODO, hasta lo hetero y yuri XD) al proximo se lo doy ¿Si? :) No supe como borrar el mensaje no supe como :'V ¡Pero lo entendi de todas formas y me gusto!

Aqui esta su respuesta a lo del mensaje, pues era una pequeña invitacion de Nyaa-chan a que se encontrara con ella, ahora sera ¿Cual es el otro mensaje? muajajaja les saco de una y les meto otras XD ¡Espero te guste este cap, es con amor!(cofcofamoralaviolenciacofcof) Gracia spor sus comentarios tan lindos, ¡me hacen el dia! (La noche igual XD)

 **blacksoulstar95:** (Karamatsu: Yes, I'ts me, Karamatsu garl (?)) ¡Sorry, tenia que hacerlo! XD ¡Fue mi impulso de estupidez! Aqui esta nuestra Choro-waifu, bien violenta, ¡Haciendo respetar su hombría! Ahhhh~ Tougooooooo me estoy muriendo internamente por no sacarlo todavía, pero ya vendrá y les dolera a todos~ (Tengo experiencia para hacer llorar a las persona :)) ¡Gracias por el comentario! ¡Espero le gustara este capitulo!

 **Feriol:** ¡Ohhhh Feriol-sama me ilumina con su presencia! *A*/ ¡Menos mal! De verdad que tenia miedo con el cap de Ichi, ¡Relamente es muy dificil de narrar! ¡Ya he actualizado y espero siga con vida XD! Yayyyy Saque uno llamado "Rendezvous" y sacare otro mañana si es que hay tiempo~ ¡Quiero escribir tanto de los Matsus, son vidaaaaa!

Ojojojojojojojo, la preja de navidad, ya les encontre unos nombre, son algo ambiguos pero serviran por ahora~ Son los mejores extras después de Atsushi XDDDD ¡Mucha sgracias por la buena suerte! ¡La necesitare! ;7;/ ¡amor y vida para usted!

* * *

¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ahora aprecieorn Kamimatsu y Akumamatsu! (Me debati mucho por el nombre, pero decidi dejarlo de esta manera!)

Tengo tantas ideas para tantos fic's distintos, incluso se me vino a la mente un "IchiNyaa, Osototo y Jyushihomu" pero se que todo el mundo me mataría por ello XDDDD Por lo que opte a algo mas sano, mañana subiré un fic de otra pareja (Yaoi) que no tiene muchos amor por aqui y eso me deja mal! _(Claroooo quieres tener tres fic's de Osomatsu y aun no sube la parte de dos de Rendezvous...¡Me haré un horario lo prometo!)_...Igual si alguien quere el Ichinyaa...soy capaz de escribirlo aun que me le una persona...pero bueno °u°/

¡En mi escala Matsuno ahora sigue Karamatsu! ¡Ahora le daré a las KaraTodo lo que me han pedido hace mucho! ¡Y si, yo les escucho queridas! (Aun que este fic termine en KaraIchi/Ichikara, yo les dare todo lo que pueda insinuar~~~~ el poder de una multishipper loll)

Como siempre:

¡Si quieren ver de su otp o algo por el estilo, pueden decirme! ¡No tengo problemas para escribir de otras parejas!

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


	5. V- Karamatsu

¡Privet!...estoy cansada! ¡ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA! Con 27 paginas en arial 10...me esforzado :')

Me demore por que es difícil sacar a Karamatsu de su personalidad habitual...espero no me quedara tan ooc ;;A;;/

 **Muchas gracias a: Mochi, hitomi79, Reki Zen, Amaikurai, blacksoulstar95, Feriol,** **Yuki Jellyfish, PukaSaotome13, Arialys85, x-Chappy-x, naomippe, NinjaSamuraiGirl , Yuki, Knee socks123 y Karen969** por tomarse la molestia de comentar ¡También les agradezco los fav y follow los amo demasiado *inserte corazones gays* A todos les respondo abajo por que otra vez no pude responde rpor privado ._. ¡Como me odio!

Bueno, sin mas que decir:

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc debido a que es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los trajes de este fic están basados este el arte de una artista de pixiv (Id: 953838) Por si quieren hacerse la idea. (Las parejas de este fic ya han sido decididas en su totalidad) pero como soy multishipper, pues tratare de insinuar de todo un poco para todo el mundo.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

" _Estimado Matsuno Osomatsu._

 _¡No estas alucinando! ¡Una carta mía ha llegado! Yo, el grandioso Iyami, debo arreglar unos negocios y pequeños asuntos contigo, antes de irme una temporada a Francia._

 _Venderé algunos casinos en el extranjero con los que estas afilados, por lo que, es de vital urgencia arreglar estas cosas antes de mi viaje, así que exijo tu presencia en mi casino más asombroso ¡Mocoso!_

 _¡Gastaras montones en él, de seguro! Pues es tu favorito de entre mis más maravillosos casinos, ¡El más importante! ¡El más alto y esplendido!:_

" _ **El Royal Boulevard"**_

 _Llega a las 18:30, sin falta._

 _ **\- Iyami."**_

* * *

 **Mr. Matsuno.**

 **V- Karamatsu: ¡The Seventh Heaven!**

Una carta.

Una maldita carta que le había arruinado completamente la paz que habían conservado los Matsuno durante dos semanas y eso era bastante para estos mafiosos irresponsables, a quienes les gustaba causar uno que otro destrozo por día. En las dos semanas anteriores a la carta, lo único que habían hecho era atender las heridas del tercer hermano, organizar algunos papeles, matar a un par de listillos que debían dinero y quizá arreglar uno que otro conflicto con un cargamento de drogas.

Nada que no pudieran arreglar por su cuenta sin tener que molestar a Osomatsu o a Choromatsu, a menos a que les pidiera una firma o una revisión de archivos.

Pero todo fue arruinado en cuanto aquella carta del socio más cercano de los Matsunos llego a su puerta esa mañana, donde explícitamente venia que debía ir Osomatsu en persona a arreglar "los asuntos" que tuvieran que arreglar.

Generalmente para este tipo de cosas, Choromatsu era quien le acompañaba, pero aun debía guardar unos días de reposo como para acompañarlo a esta situación.

— ¡No te vas a ir solo! ¡Te lo prohíbo! —decía un enojado Choromatsu desde la cama del mayor, pues aún no se movía de la habitación de este.

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Pareces mi secretaria celosa! —Osomatsu se tapaba los oídos, ante los gritos de su hermano menor. — ¡No me pasara nada! ¡Solo es Iyami, el dientón con dinero!

— ¡No me importa tienes que cuidarte, por algo eres el jefe! ¡Y no soy tu puta secretaria! ¡Ya hablamos de eso! —grito enfadado, sosteniendo las ropas del mayor.

— ¡Aggg chicos sálvenme! ¡Choro-waifu está en sus días! —pero el resto de sus hermanos estaban todos repartidos por la casa, tratando de ignorar las discusiones absurdas de sus hermanos.

Si, las cosas habían vuelto a la relativa normalidad.

Había vuelto a ser los bastardos insensibles de siempre.

Oh bueno, todos menos uno.

— Hermanos míos~ ¿Por qué están discutiendo ahora? —Karamatsu entro en escena, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Los otros dos lo ignoraron.

Como de costumbre.

— Entiende de una vez que no puedes pasearte solo por ahí ¡Eres el líder! ¡No podemos perderte aun! —le reprendió ahora con una mueca de preocupación combinada con la cólera del momento.

Osomatsu al ver esa cara, gruño por lo bajo, maldiciendo a Iyami en su cabeza con mil años de tortura sin piedad.

— ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Soy el líder y puedo hacer lo que se me antoje! —se cruzó de brazos, formando un mohín en su rostro.

Karamatsu se quitó sus anteojos oscuros, dejándolos colgados en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Escuchando la discusión matrimonial de esos dos, busco algún tipo de solución para su conflicto.

Pero al encontrar una, estos no le prestaron atención como para si quiera escucharlo. Rebusco en la habitación algo para llamarles, encontrando en el suelo una de las diversas botellas de cerveza de Osomatsu.

Tomo una entre sus manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego, romper esta contra la pared de la habitación.

El primero y el tercero guardaron silencio mirándolo impactado.

— ¿Karamatsu nii-san? —pregunto un sorprendido Choromatsu.

— ¿¡Qué coño te pasa Karamatsu!? ¡Tú vas a limpiar esa basura después! —grito el líder con una mueca enfadada.

— Lo siento _my brothers,_ de alguna manera tenía que llamar su atención —lo miraron en silencio para que prosiguiera— Choromatsu ¿Por qué no dejas que nuestro _aniki_ escoja a dos de nosotros para que vaya con él? Sería un _win-win_ para ambos —propuso aquella simple solución.

Osomatsu llevo una mano a su mentón, pensándolo.

— ¿Te podría feliz? —apunto al herido.

— Estaría más tranquilo…creo —su expresión se sereno. Osomatsu froto su dedo con su nariz.

— ¡Muy bien hecho Dolorosomatsu! —elogió el oji-rojo a su segundo, este solo soltó una pequeña risa arrogante— Que así sea Choro-waifu, que así sea~

* * *

Osomatsu y sus dos acompañantes, se encontraban a fuera del gran Royal Boulevard. Un gran casino de quince pisos, perteneciente a la cadena de casinos del gran "Iyami-sama" como le llamaban sus empleados. Venía con unas habitaciones para arrendar a modo de hotel, salones para fiestas y una gran piscina en uno de sus pisos.

Era un verdadero sueño para todos aquellos que sufrieran de la ludopatía.

En especial para los Matsuno, quienes disfrutaban mucho de estos lugares.

Y hablando de ellos…

— _Osomatsu nii-san ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me dejaste con ellos!? —_ se quejaba Choromatsu a través del teléfono de Todomatsu, el cual estaba en alta voz.

— ¿No eras tú el que dijo que alguien debía cuidarme? —replico riendo de manera maliciosa. Casi parecía un demonio, con cuernos y cola.

— _¡No creí que escogerías a Todomatsu y Karamatsu nii-san!_ —su tono de voz sonaba alterado— _¿¡Quieres que muera en manos de los otros dos!?_

— _Hey estamos aquí…—_ le llamo la atención, la que parecía ser la voz del cuarto hermano.

— _¡Choromatsu nii-san es tan cruel~!_ —la voz de Jyushimatsu también se hizo presente.

— _¡Cállense y déjeme reclamarle a este idiota! —_ se escucharon risas.

Osomatsu rodo los ojos, mirando a sus acompañantes.

— Por esto es que los escogí a ustedes… ¡No tienen derecho a replicarme nada! —dijo mientras reía a carcajada limpia, escuchando los gritos de su secretaria-waifu del otro lado.

Había escogido a Todomatsu porque adoraba a ese pequeño satanás y tenía fe en que les quitaría las billeteras a las personas en su ausencia, o mínimo estafaría alguien con su "encanto".

En cuanto a Karamatsu, había escogido a su segundo, por razones bastante particulares, entre ellas la confianza que tenía con este, pero sus razones iban más allá de la simple confianza. No era por el vehículo, pues los tres se habían montado en la motocicleta del oji-azul para ir hasta el casino, solo porque quería sentir el viento en la cara, además Osomatsu también sabia conducir.

Pero sus motivos eran solo suyo y así debía quedarse por el momento.

— Pff~ Todo lo que sale de tu boca es oro nii-san —alago el sexto,

— ¡Ay! ¡No me alagues de esa manera Totty! Me sonrojas —se rio el oji-rojo, siguiéndole el juego al menor. Este soltó una carcajada limpia— ¡Ahora entremos! —apunto al gran edificio, dándole el teléfono a su segundo.

Este lo tomo entre sus manos, escuchando los reclamos por parte del oji-verde y las risas de sus hermanos menores.

— ¡Hmp! _Don't worry_ _little bro,_ nosotros protegeremos nuestro _big brother,_ aunque sea lo último que nuestros corazones brillantes, vean en estas noches oscuras de tinieblas —pronuncio con un brillo doloroso en sus ojos, sacados de una serie anime bizarra.

— ¡Agg! ¡Karamatsu nii-san no hagas eso en frente de nosotros! ¡Ni si quiera es de noche! —Todomatsu se cubrió la cara avergonzado de tener que soportar a semejante hermano tan doloroso.

— _Puto kusomatsu…_

— _¡Duele mucho! ¡Duele!_ —grito Jyushimatsu desde el otro lado. Por lo que se escuchaba, parecía estar realizando algún tipo de desastre mientras corría.

— _¡Como sea! ¡Vigílalo bien Karamatsu nii-san! ¡No confió en Todomatsu!_ —volvió a la llamada el oji-verde.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el menor de todos.

Choromatsu lo ignoro.

— _Hacia cualquier cosa, los estaré vigilando a través de micro cámaras que he puesto en sus ropas ¿De acuerdo?_ —todos soltaron un sonido afirmativo. Choromatsu suspiro al otro lado de la línea _— Bien, cuídense, no veremos más tarde._

— ¡Una cosa más! —Osomatsu tomo el teléfono nuevamente— Cuiden a mi waifu, es frágil y necesita cuidados especiales, porque está en sus días~

Del otro lado los menores parecieron explotar de la risa.

— _¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ PEDAZO DE MIERDA!_ —fue el grito del oji-verde. Haciendo reír a todos los hermanos— _¡Y ustedes también basuras!_

— _Como usted diga capitán~_ —le siguió el juego, mientras las risas de su hermano menor se escuchaban desde atrás— _Bien, no se mueran, excepto tu mierdamatsu_ —fue el "positivismo" del cuarto hermano.

— _¡Bye-Bye!_ _¡Nos vemos!—_ se despidió el quinto.

Colgaron

Los tres se miraron unos segundos, mientras Osomatsu le devolvió su teléfono al menor.

— ¿¡A poco no suena como una madre cuidado a sus hijo!? —exploto el mayor de los tres en grandes carcajadas.

— ¡Justo te iba a decir lo mismo! ¡Egomatsu nii-san ya tiene el puesto de madre más que reclamado! —le siguió Todomatsu, riendo junto al mayor.

Ambos se estaban apoyando en el otro mientras reían como si estuvieran borrachos.

Karamatsu los miro con una sonrisa muy alegre, le gustaba eso de ver a sus hermanos unidos, felices.

Pero desde la mañana en que se le aviso de la carta, algo le impedía ser completamente feliz por sus hermanos. Reviso en secreto nuevamente la carta que Iyami le había mandado, re-leyéndola una y otra vez, con un mal presentimiento recorriéndole la columna.

Pronto se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

— ¡Hey Dolorosomatsu, te estamos dejando atrás! —llamo Osomatsu a su segundo.

— Je je~ No se preocupen, su querido hermano ya va para hacer brillar sus vidas —dijo colocándose sus lente oscuros, aunque solo estuvieran en pleno atardecer.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Osomatsu nii-san dile algo! —le grito al mayor sujetando su cabeza.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Deberías agradecerme que viene vestido decente y no con la chaqueta con lentejuelas~—se rio con tranquilidad, molestando al menor.

El segundo llego hasta ellos para poder entrar al hotel, dejando la motocicleta estacionada cerca de la entrada. Pero aun las dudas persistían en él, incluso con su actuación rutinaria, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella carta.

" _¿Desde cuándo las cartas de Iyami dejaron de ser escritas a mano?"_

Con aquella duda, entraron por las grandes puertas del Royal Boulevard.

Pues pasara lo que pasara.

Nadie les tocaría un solo cabello a sus amados hermanos.

* * *

El recibidor era enorme, con las paredes amarillas, las alfombras de terciopelo rojo cubriendo todo lo largo y ancho del suelo, las cortinas rojas, con sillones de cuero muy largos y de apareciera cómoda. Lo que más resaltaba era los tres grandes candelabros colgados en el techo.

Admirando todas las luces brillantes y a las mujeres que pasaban frente a sus ojos, luciendo sus pronunciados escotes, no advirtieron la llegada de cierto individuo en frente de ellos.

— Mis disculpas señores —un sujeto con una peculiar mascara de conejo negro comenzó a hablarles, sobresaltándolos.

— _¿W-Who are you?_ —pregunto Karamatsu observándolo de pies a cabeza, completamente desconfiado.

Era un sujeto de terno negro, camisa blanca, al igual que sus guantes y usaba corbata de moño. Su cabello era oscuro y traía puesta una extraña mascara de una rata negra.

Una persona extraña, sospechosa los ojos del segundo hermano.

— Soy el secretario de Mr. Iyami, el me llama _Black Rat._ —hizo una leve reverencia en forma de cortesía— Nuestro señor me ha mandado para recogerlos y llevarlos al último piso.

Karamatsu y Todomatsu se miraron interrogantes.

Osomatsu permaneció sonriente.

— ¡Oh! ¡De acuerdo! —sonrió con confianza.

— Entonces síganme por favor —se dio la vuelta, indicándoles que le siguieran hasta el ascensor.

El líder lo siguieron tranquilamente, pasando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza en un acto relajado.

Todomatsu iba a seguirlos pero la mano de su hermano mayor en su hombro le hizo detenerse.

— Todomatsu algo no está bien aquí

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres nii-san?

— Ese sujeto…no me da ningún tipo de confianza —el oji-rosa ladeo la cabeza— Es decir ¿Desde cuándo Iyami tiene este tipo de secretarios? ¡Él siempre se jactaba de tener mujeres hermosas para ello!

Todomatsu no quería imaginar ningún mal escenario, no les convenía, pero debía admitir que las palabras de su hermano mayor podían ser ciertas, le gustara o no. Él también había notado un aura extraña desde que habían llegado, pero quiso ignorarla pues no quería que se metieran en algo sin tener pruebas de ello.

" _Satán sabe lo que le conviene"_ , solía decir su cuarto hermano Ichimatsu.

— Mmg…puede que tengas razón, pero…

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por un grito. Osomatsu les llamaba la atención parado junto al hombre de la máscara negra, este último permanecía callado al lado del mayor.

Callado. Frío.

Como si lo estuviera mirando.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué esperan? —grito el mayor, levantando la mano que traía la esposa, sacudiéndola de un lado a otra.

— Señores, debemos darnos prisa, a Mr. Iyami no le gusta que le hagan esperar —hablo el enmascarado, con las manos en la espalda.

 _Como si lo estuviera mirando justo a él._

— ¡Ya vamos! —grito de vuelta— No seamos paranoicos nii-san, seguro Choromatsu nii-san ya te ha pegado sus manías conspiratorias contras Osomatsu nii-san —se rio, apresurando el paso para alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

Karamatsu camino a paso lento hasta ellos, con una mueca neutra pintada en su rostro.

Finalmente se relajó.

Quizá Todomatsu tenía razón y se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Se subió al ascensor junto a sus hermanos que conversaban animadamente y aquel hombre-rata silencioso, suspirando con pesadez. Miro hacia los costados, pues el ascensor tenía dos grandes espejos a cada lado. Observo su sedoso cabello pasando sus dedos sobre él, sonriendo en acto narcisista.

Pero al mirar bien su rostro el espejo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

— _¿W-What…?_

Detrás de él, aquel hombre rata tenía su cara en dirección hacia él.

Sus pupilas de contrajeron por el susto. Se volteó hacia sus hermanos, queriendo decirles que algo realmente andaba mal.

Pero el ascensor se detuvo de golpe y las puertas doradas se abrieron.

Habían llegado.

Más no al piso que debían.

— ¿Eh? Pero este es el piso N°13 ¿no? —pregunto Todomatsu al enmascarado. Los tres pares de ojos se centraron en el, pero este solo fijo su vista cubierta hacia ellos con tranquilidad.

— Lo sentimos, pero en el piso N°15 solo puede ir Mr. Osomatsu, así lo ha querido Mr. Iyami —hablo, dejando a los menores sorprendidos.

— _B-But…_ ¡Se supone que tenemos que ir con él para protegerlo! —intervino el de camisa azul. Choromatsu le había dejado la responsabilidad de cuidarlo en su lugar y no podía fallarle.

— En serio lo sentimos, pero _ordenes son ordenes_ ¿Lo entiende? —por alguna razón noto un ligero tono de burla en su voz, el segundo apretó los labios.

Sobre todo porque al dirigirle la mirada a Osomatsu este se veía demasiado tranquilo.

— Esta bien hermanitos, no se preocupen, su onii-chan va estar bien~—les guiño el ojo a ambos.

Si, claro.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que sabemos que estarás bien! Pero si te dejamos, Choromatsu nii-san nos quemara los pelos del culo —respondió Todomatsu, apuntándolo acusadoramente.

— ¿¡Entonces no estás pensando en tu onii-chan!? ¡Eres tan frío Todomatsu! ¡Satanás en persona! —lloriqueo el oji-rojo, abrazándose a si mismo.

— Dime algo que Ichimatsu nii-san y Jyushi nii-san no me hayan dicho antes~ —se mofo de las expresiones de su hermano.

Osomatsu alzo una ceja.

— Ex-puta de Atsushi.

— ¡Te detesto!

Mientras estos dos discutían, Karamatsu examinaba el lugar. Estaban en la entrada, de lo que parecía ser, otro de los muchos casinos de ese lugar. Frente a ellos se extendía una gran puerta roja con bordes dorados, lista para envolverlos con sus vicios.

Volvió su vista hacia el sujeto de la máscara.

Una vez su mirada estaba sobre él.

— " _¿Por qué me sigue mirando? "—_ quizá era su imaginación, quizá detrás de la máscara miraba otra cosa.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando _Black Rat_ , volvió su cara a su hermano mayor.

— Mr. Osomatsu —llamo su atención con parsimonia, a lo que el mencionado hiciese una trompita con sus labios.

No le gustaban esos formalismos obligatorios. Además, él quería seguir divirtiéndose con sus hermanitos.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo, le sigo, pero no intente nada raro —se volvió hacia el con una divertida mueca de enfado.

Karamatsu lo miro con preocupación al subir ascensor nuevamente.

— _Aniki…_

Osomatsu se dio media vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Karamatsu, quedas a cargo mientras no estoy ¿de acuerdo? —le encargo antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente.

Eso sonaba más a una despedida que aun _"nos vemos luego"._

* * *

No lo haría.

Ni aun que lo obligaran lo haría.

 _Eso_ se veía incomible, por donde lo vieras esa cosa tenía algo raro.

¡Podría incluso tener vida!

— ¿¡Qué clase de vida nueva crearon en la cocina!? —pregunto el oji-verde, alejando ese plato con un extraño contenido verdoso.

Aunque en realidad, solo era una _sopa_ bastante espesa y burbujeante, con algunos trozos de algún tubérculo de color negro y otros blancos.

— ¡No tiene vida! ¡Solo es comida! —Jyushimatsu le acercaba a un más aquella cosa al rostro.

Mentira, esa cosa podía ser el líquido de un huevo de alíen.

El menor tomo la cuchara blanca del tazón y trato de dársela a su hermano mayor, pero este renegó de ella hasta el cansancio.

— ¡Aléjalo! ¡No voy a comer eso! —giro su cara para que la cuchara solo chocara con su mejilla.

— Pajamatsu eres tan cruel, lo hicimos con tanto amor _solo_ para ti —rio el oji-violeta, sentando en una silla cercana a la cama de color rojo.

— ¡Se ve como algo que Osomatsu nii-san hubiera cocinado! —alego desde la cama.

Los menores se miraron entre sí con sorpresa, soltando jadeos de impresión.

— No nos insultes de esa manera Choropajerovski —se cruzó de brazos el cuarto hermano.

— ¡No, no! ¡Lo que sale de Osomatsu nii-san ni siquiera genera vida! —negó el menor de los tres con una mueca casi robótica.

Bueno si, tenían razón, lo que el jefe cocinaba podía ser un desastre nuclear.

— Si… ¡Pero no es el punto! ¡Eso me matara! —siguió negándose.

— No lo hará, no seas exagerado —respondió Ichimatsu, harto de la mala actitud defensiva del mayor.

— ¡Entonces pruébenla ustedes primero! —dijo, alejando la cuchara que Jyushimatsu trataba de meterle en la boca nuevamente.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

— ¡Bien yo lo hare y veras que está muy rica! —el de camisa amarilla se metió la cuchara que quería darle a Choromatsu hace un rato. Con una mueca sonriente metió todo el contenido en su boca.

Su sonrisa de congelo ante la atenta mirada de los mayores.

Un hilito verde le recorrió desde el labio hasta la barbilla.

— Mmmg…

— ¿Jyushimatsu? —los dos presenciaron como cara del oji-ámbar se ponía verde.

Finalmente este huyo de la habitación, seguramente, dirigiéndose al baño más cercano.

Choromatsu metió un dedo en la sopa y la probo.

Su cara mostró una expresión indescriptible.

Ya entendía por que Jyushimatsu había huido.

— ¿Con que mierda hicieron esto? ¿Vomito de gatos? —pregunto con una mueca de asco al probar la "sopa".

— No…

Ichimatsu guardo silencio.

Ni muerto le decía que accidentalmente se le había escapado uno de sus gatitos y este lo habían encontrado dentro de la olla con sopa.

* * *

Caminando por los pasillos, parecía que la ira de Osomatsu crecía cada vez más. Hacia un rato se había encontrado con Iyami, quien le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, listo para presumirle todo lo que tenía.

¡Y por supuesto! El no.

— Y así es como pensare hacerme a un más rico de lo que ya soy y no tendrás que deberme todos los autos que me haz robado —alardeaba el castaño más alto.

— Uy si…asombroso —contesto de manera monótona, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mientras los dos "conversaban" por lo largo el pasillo, una verdadera maid a los ojos de Osomatsu, se acercó a Iyami.

— Iyami-sama, su oficina ya está lista para recibir a su invitado —hizo una reverencia a lo que Iyami le acaricio la cabeza, sonrojando a la chica.

— Bien hecho zanzu~—felicito para luego darle la orden de ir a otro de los pisos.

Osomatsu exploto en ira.

— ¡Aggg maldito suertudo! ¡No me culpes si te robo otro puto auto! —reventó en indignación, causando la risa del dientón.

— Uhyu, uhyu~ Parece que alguien esta celoso —le miro con superioridad.

El más bajo se detuvo en medio del camino.

— ¡Basta! ¡Algún día tendré mi propio harem! ¡Con casinos y maids! —grito apuntando al de grandes dientes. Pero luego su expresión se suavizo al recordar _algo_ importante, causándole un sonrisa— ¡Ha no espera! Ya tengo eso~

Iyami parpadeo confundido ante ese cambio tan repentino.

— ¿El casino? —pregunto extrañado.

— No, las maids~—sonrió mientras pasaba amabas manos por su rostro.

— ¡Pero si tu no contratas a nadie-zanzu! —le reclamo el más alto.

— ¡Pero tengo cinco lindos hermanos menores que complacerán a su Onii-chan! —exclamo con un pequeño sonrojo.

—…

—…

— Matsuno Osomatsu, te desconozco completamente-zanzu. —continuo caminando ante la divertida mirada del más bajo.

— ¿También quieres un traje de maid? —le pregunto con descaro.

— ¡NO! —la cara de Iyami paso de pálido a azul en un segundo.

Osomatsu suspiro.

— ¡Qué bien! Por qué nadie querría a una maid tan fea y esquelética como tú —contesto pasándole de largo.

— ¡A quien llamas feo! ¡Te aseguro que me vería hermoso en un traje de maid! ¡Incluso en lencería! —alego con ira.

El oji-rojo se detuvo.

Mierda.

 _¡Que puto asco!_

— ¡Aggg! ¡Imágenes mentales! ¡Horribles imágenes mentales! —se agarraba la cara mientras gritaba.

¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque tenía una mente tan poderosa!?

¡Le estaba bailando la macarena en su cabeza! ¡Con uno de esos trajes de lencería transparente!

¿¡Ahora como se quitaba esa imagen mental!?

— ¡No seas exagerado-zanzu!

— ¡Mi pobre mente inocente! ¡Ahhh! ¡Choro-waifu sálvame! —gritaba mientras alzaba una mano, apuntando al techo.

Entres broma y broma del Matsuno mayor, llegaron a la oficina de Iyami. Este le abrió la puerta dejando que el "ciego imaginario" entrara primero.

Al entrar Iyami se aseguró de que nadie los viera.

La puerta se cerró con pestillo.

* * *

Mientras tanto los hermanos se estaban entreteniendo en el piso N°13 donde los habían dejado. En el fondo del casino, se podían escuchar los gritos de frustración de alguna persona jugando en la ruleta*, tal parecía que el dios de la fortuna ya no le quería. Por el contrario en unas mesas más atrás se encontraban los apostadores en el clásico juego del "póker"*.

Los golpes en las mesas comenzaron a ser escuchando, más los resoplidos de personas furiosas.

Alguien había perdido.

Como alguien celebraba que se había ganado todo el bote con las apuestas con solo decir _"Escalera real"*_. Seguro se ha ganado más de un enemigo.

Más en la mesa principal, un sonriente crupier* se encargaba de repartir nuevamente las cartas a los jugadores. Jugadores que de por sí, ya parecían enojados desde que cierto oji-rosa había entrado en la mesa de apuestas.

Fueron repartidas dos cartas por cada jugador.

El crupier dio vuelta una de sus cartas.

— " _Oh~ El famoso Black Jack*…Un juego donde debes de ganarle al crupier, logrando ganar los 21 puntos"_ —pensaba Karamatsu en la barra de bebidas, donde por supuesto, no había ordenado más que un vaso de agua _— "Se dice que este tipo de juegos es meramente suerte…pero…"_

— ¡Gane de nuevo! ¡Waaa~ Tengo tanta suerte! —gritaba Todomatsu con su nuevo botín, ante la mirada enojada de los perdedores y la sonrojada del crupier.

— " _Eso jamás aplicaría a alguien con las habilidades de manipulación de Totty"_ —pensó con una sonrisa.

Karamatsu había decidido no jugar, pues aún estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor, además según sus hermanos él no servía para ese tipo de cosas pues era tan "inocente y bueno" que caería en las trampas de los otros jugadores. Por lo que se había quedado mirando a Todomatsu un rato desde la barra.

Se dio vuelta en su silla al escuchar otro grito de victoria del menor, metió sus manos en los bolsillos, rozando sus dedos con aquella carta que había recibido esa mañana. Hacia un rato que con su propio teléfono había sacado una fotografía de aquella carta, mandándosela a uno de sus "contactos especiales".

Pues aquella persona era la única que podía traducir las cartas del bajo mundo.

Suspiro como por quinta vez en ese día.

Hasta que escucho sin querer una conversación a su lado.

— ¿Entonces el jefe ya tiene todo listo?

— Si, el jefe siempre tiene todo preparado, sobre todo si se trata de ese chico Matsuno —Karamatsu dejo de respirar.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Cubrió su cara al ponerse las gafas negras y mirar hacia el lado contrario.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer con él? —pregunto la otra voz.

— ¿Cómo no lo sabes? —rio, Karamatsu afino el oído— La cabeza de cada uno de ellos tiene un buen precio en el mercado negro de la prostitución, quien logre conseguir uno como a una "mascota" será el verdadero líder de las calles de Tokio o quizá…de Japón.

El mercado negro de la prostitución.

Un mercado que todos ellos solían odiar de sobre manera. No es por que fuera la prostitución en sí, él tenía muy claro cuánto odiaba ese negocio por sí solo. Sino porque aquel mercado negro tenía la reputación de "secuestrar" a sus trabajadores, ya fueran chicas o chicos.

Y como en cualquier mercado ilegal, había cosas que tenían un buen precio, entre ellas sus cabezas, o cuerpos en el mejor de los casos. Claro que ellos estaban enterados de ellos, puesto que varios de sus conocidos también tenían precio en el mercado, incluido el mismo Iyami.

Pero no sabían a que grado.

— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué tanta importancia por esos mocosos?

— Porque son los Matsuno, los nuevos "líderes de las calles" y desde la llegada de _"el"_ a las calles del bajo mundo, su precio pareció subir aún más. Sobre todo el líder, cuya recompensa es la más alta.

— Asombroso, Iyami-sama siempre piensa en lo que más le conviene, es tan listo —alago— ¿Y qué sucederá con el resto de sus bastardos?

— Je, dos de sus hermanitos están en este hotel, los caza recompensa harán su parte al detenerlos. Posiblemente también se los lleven.

Karamatsu apretó los puños contra sus piernas.

Dejo de escucharlos, dejo de respirar.

Su teléfono sonó.

Lo saco de su bolsillo de manera automática, verificando de quien era el mensaje.

Lo reviso.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron.

Se levantó con cuidado de que no lo descubrieran y camino hasta la mesa donde Todomatsu todavía celebraba. Lo tomo del brazo de manera desprevenida, sobre-saltando a los que estaban alrededor de la mesa, incluso al crupier.

— Lo siento, mi hermanito y yo debemos irnos —hablo con un tono algo neutro, escondiendo sus ojos en su flequillo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué te sucede? Si ya iba a- —se cortó al voltear a ver a su hermano.

Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron con sorpresa.

 _Esa mirada._

Aquella mirada tan vacía, fría…carente de vida.

 _Ya la había visto antes._

Se dejó llevar por su hermano mayor, sin siquiera recoger sus ganancias de la mesa.

Entraron en el ascensor con rapidez, apretando el botón número quince.

— ¡Karamatsu nii-san explícate ahora! —se soltó de su agarre, encarándolo con una expresión de ira.

Pero esta se suavizo cuando vio que los ojos de su hermano habían vuelto a cobrar ese brillo natural. Pero su expresión aun le seguía diciendo que algo no andaba bien con él.

— ¡Totty estamos en problemas, debemos irnos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos! —exclamo el oji-azul asustando un poco al de sombrero.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿De que estas hablando? —pregunto realmente confundido.

— Unos hombres en la barra estaban hablando sobre el secuestro de nuestro aniki, Todomatsu todo esto fue una trampa: La carta, el hombre enmascarado, los pisos bien colocados del hotel ¡Todo! —grito exasperado.

¡Él lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía desde que habían entrado! Desde esa carta tan extraña, hasta aquel hombre tan raro.

Pero nadie quiso escucharlo.

Nunca lo hacían.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¡Te dije que dejaras la paranoia! —Karamatsu sabía que Todomatsu solo trataría de negárselo pues los nervios también le consumían.

Pero debía ser fuerte y enseñarle su prueba final.

Con una mueca de arrepentimiento. Karamatsu le mostro su teléfono color azul. Lo tomo entre sus manos enguantas, leyendo su contenido.

Todomatsu omitió un grito de espanto.

 **De: XXXXXX**

 **Para: Karamatsu.**

 _¡Maldición! Ultima vez que los ayudo con sus tonterías, bastardos de mierda:_

" _Estimado Matsuno Osomatsu._

 _¡_ _No_ _estas alucinando! ¡Una carta mía ha llegado! Yo, el grandioso Iyami, debo arreglar unos negocios y pequeños asuntos contigo, antes de irme una temporada a Francia._

 _Ven_ _deré algunos casinos en el extranjero con los que estas afilados, por lo que, es de vital urgencia arreglar estas cosas antes de mi viaje, así que exijo tu presencia en mi casino más importante ¡Mocoso!_

 _¡_ _Gas_ _taras montones en él, de seguro! Pues es tu favorito de entre mis más maravillosos casinos, ¡El más importante! ¡El más alto y esplendido!:_

" _ **El**_ _ **Royal Boulevard"**_

 _Llega a las 18:30, sin falta_ _._

 _ **\- Iyami."**_

— Karamatsu nii-san…eso…—leía las partes resaltadas una y otra vez.

No quería creerlo.

— _**Estimado Matsuno Osomatsu, no vengas, él llega a las 18:30 sin falta…**_ —pronuncio en susurro, mientras el menor ponía sus manos en su boca— Iyami… ¿Por qué…?

Todo había sido una trampa.

Y habían caído redonditos en ella.

— Todomatsu, tenemos que buscar a Osomatsu y salir de aquí —se giró hacia su hermanito, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

Este asintió, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían nuevamente, revelando el piso 15.

Y una máscara que no necesitaban ver.

— ¿Se han perdido jóvenes Matsuno? —pregunto aquel "secretario" de Iyami.

Karamatsu por instinto coloco a Todomatsu detrás de él.

— ¡No, de hecho, ya nos vamos! —de su pantalón saco una pequeña pistola oculta, disparando sin titubear.

El enmascaro esquivo la bala al apartarse de su camino, pero no vio cuando el menor de los dos hermanos se lanzaba contra él, clavándole sus cuchillas en sus manos y piernas para que no pudiera moverse y perseguirlos.

— ¡ _Good job_ Totty! —adulo el mayor con una sonrisa.

— Si lo sé, soy genial pero alábame luego y con menos dolor ¡Debemos apurarnos!

Al ver su inmovilidad, los hermanos aprovecharon para poder escapar por el costado izquierdo del pasillo.

Debían encontrar al mayor costara lo que costara.

Se alejaron por el pasillo dejando a Black Rat en el suelo.

Pero este comenzó a levantarse sin dificultad, como si no tuviera unas cuchillas perforando sus miembros. Se sacó las cuchillas y las tiro al suelo, para luego tomar un comunicador de su bolsillo y poner en su oído.

— Si, ya lo han descubierto —hablo con parsimonia, asintiendo y soltando algunos "si"— Muy bien, si quieren la "recompensa" ya saben lo que deben hacer.

La comunicación se cortó y el camino por el lado contrario por donde se había ido.

No quería ver la masacre y que su traje se manchara.

* * *

Corriendo por los largos pasillos del piso quince, Karamatsu y Todomatsu iba en busca de su hermano perdido. Había rebuscando en varias puertas pero ninguna de ellas era la que necesitaban.

— ¡Diablos este lugar es enorme! —se quejó Todomatsu.

— Pero no podemos rendirnos, nuestro brother nos necesita ahora —continuo corriendo con su hermano persiguiéndole.

Pero al doblar por otro de los pasillos unos sujetos aparecieron desde el fondo.

— Los del casino…—pronuncio en un susurro audible para Todomatsu— ¡Rápido, por el otro lado!

— ¡Que-wow! —fue arrastrado por el oji-azul sorprendido al ver a los mismos apostadores de antes.

¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido hacia su dirección?

Corrieron tratando de llegar al ascensor, pero estaban perdidos en ese laberinto de pasillos sin ventanas. Los apostadores les perseguían de cerca, despistándolos cada cuanto con la pistola de Karamatsu y las cuchillas de Todomatsu.

Pero no parecían rendirse.

— ¿¡Karamatsu nii-san que hacemos!? —pregunto tratando de no exasperarse con las balas que rozaban su cuerpo— ¡Nii-san!

Había comenzado a disparas hacia unos segundos y ya casi no les quedaban fuerzas suficientes para correr.

Karamatsu iba a contestar.

Mas no pudo si quiera hablar cuando de re-ojo vio la silueta de uno de los hombres con una pistola.

Y no una cualquiera.

Uno de ellos lanzo una especie de dardos hacia sus direcciones.

Todomatsu cayó.

Uno le había llegado justo en parte posterior de su cuello.

 _Un maldito tranquilizante, como si fueran unos putos animales cuyas pieles venderían en el mercado negro._

— ¡Todomatsu! ¡No! —grito al ver a su hermano caído.

Los hombres riendo a lo lejos, los comenzaron a alcanzar.

Tomando una acción rápida, cargo a su hermanito en su espalda, retomando nuevamente su carrera para poder escapar de aquellos enfermos apostadores y caza recompensas.

— Resiste Totty…—le susurro al chico durmiente en su espalda— Tu hermano mayor te protegerá…

Se volteó a ver a sus persecutores, tratando de dispararles nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa se había quedado sin balas.

— ¡Mierda! —no le gustaba ser grosero, no le gustaba tener que pelear, ni matar, pero por cómo iban las cosas, quizá ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Quiso alcanzar un cartucho nuevo de balas en su pierna.

Pero algo se lo impidió.

Una cosita redonda paso junto a ellos, liberando un gas a su paso.

Lo reconoció al instante.

Gas somnífero.

— ¡No! —apretó los labios.

No debía respirar, no debía respira, no debía respirar.

Pero…

Cayó al suelo, rendido, con su hermano en su espalda.

Un hombre con una máscara de gas se le acercó.

— _Dulces sueños Matsuno-san…_

Todo se fue a negro.

* * *

Choromatsu veía las imágenes en su laptop con mucha preocupación.

No.

No.

¡No!

— ¡Están en problemas! ¡Tengo que-!

Pero su camino hacia la puerta fue detenido por la figura de uno de sus hermanos.

— Tu nada, Pajamatsu nii-san —apareció Ichimatsu en la puerta, recargándose en el marco de esta— Debes tomar un baño a esta hora y no podemos posponerlo.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No me vengas con esa mierda ahora! Ellos están en problemas —apunto a la computadora con una expresión de espanto.

Ichimatsu alzo una de sus cejas.

Su cara reflejaba un absoluto _"¿Crees que me importa?"_

Choromatsu maldijo al mayor por haberlo dejado con los dos peores cuidadores de la vida.

— Hoy no es nuestro problema y tú tienes prohibido salir de casa, así que…—comenzó a reír con maldad— Jyushimatsu, llévalo al baño.

En cuanto dijo eso, Jyushimatsu apareció detrás de su hermano con una cuerda en sus manos cubiertas, mirándolo con esa sonrisa gigante.

— ¡Entendido! —hizo una pose militar, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Q-Que? ¡Jyushimatsu ni se te ocurra! —trataba de pelear, pero la herida en su estómago aun le punzaba, por lo que no podía hacer mucho por liberarse.

— No te preocupes, Osomatsu nii-san no enseño como se atrapa a alguien~ —hablo el oji-ámbar, haciéndole una rosita a la cuerda.

El oji-verde recordó cuando le contaron sobre la bonita "hazaña" que había logrado el mayor contra los tres menores.

Nuevamente, maldijo hasta su antepasado más remoto.

— ¡Eso no es bueno en ningún sentido! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! —trato de liberarse inútilmente, pero el desgraciado de Jyushimatsu lo había atado demasiado bien.

— No~ Ahora estas en nuestras manos querido hermano —comenzaron a arrastrarlo hasta el baño— Te vamos a dejar reluciente…

Choromatsu tembló al ver esa sonrisa sádica.

La diosa había sido traicionada por sus propios discípulos.

Un ángel caído y la muerte disfrazada de monja.

* * *

Se escuchaba el leve goteo en la habitación.

Hacía frío.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Sentando en el suelo, su espalda reposaba contra la fría pared de cemento, sus manos estaban en medio de sus piernas y sus ojos fijos en alguna parte del sucio suelo.

Había fallado.

Le había fallado a sus hermanos.

" _Me odio tanto…"_

La puerta se hizo notar en la habitación, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Karamatsu levanto la mirada con frialdad, viendo a aquella figura esbelta, acompañada por dos sombras más grandes.

— ¡Vaya! Pero si has despertado —escucho su tono de burla.

El hombre con la máscara de conejo rata se hacía presente una vez más.

Quería ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

Pero dos grandes cosas en sus manos se lo impedían.

Chisto con la lengua al sentirse tan inútil.

" _Me odio tanto…"_

Estiro sus manos para alcanzar su cuello inútilmente.

— Jajajaja, no, no, no joven Matsuno, no intente hacer nada peligroso, las cadenas podrían lastimarle —se burló con notorio e irritante sarcasmo.

— ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? —fue lo primero que pudo pronunciar, sintiendo su garganta seca.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro?

La verdad, era que desde que habían entrado no tenía idea.

" _Los casino no tienen ventanas"*,_ pensó.

El enmascarado comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas, llevando incluso sus manos a su rostro cubierto.

— ¿No es tierno? se preocupa por sus bastardos hermanos, en verdad no entiendo eso de ustedes joven Matsuno —Karamatsu le escuchó atentamente— Todos parecen odiarse, maltratarse y he escuchado los rumores de que usted es el más afectado por todo esto…

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —mentira, todas eran mentiras.

" _Me odio tanto…"_

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Por que los conozco! —el castaño guardo silencio— ¿Si no? Como cree que habría organizado este plan.

 _¿Qué?_

— De que... —su cabeza comenzó a procesarlo todo. La carta, la bienvenida de este "secretario", la trampa hacia Osomatsu mientras a ellos los distraían…

" _ **Estimado Matsuno Osomatsu, no vengas, él llega a las 18:30 sin falta…"**_

 _ **Él.**_

 _ **¡Él!**_

— ¡Fuiste tú! —le apunto con su mano encadenada, provocando un sonido metálico horrible.

— Así es Karamatsu-san, yo he puesto la trampa junto a Iyami-san, prometiéndole un porcentaje de las ganancias —hablo, logrando que la cara de Karamatsu se marcara por la ira— Aunque claro, lo del porcentaje es mentira, pues pienso matarlo y quedarme con su fortuna una vez que termine todo esto.

— Eres un bastardo —pronuncio con furia.

El enmascarado se le acerco, propinándole u a fuerte patada en el rostro.

— Y tú una mierda que no sabe más que hablar ¿O no que ibas a defender a tu hermanitos? —tomo su mentón con una de sus manos, deleitándose — Te diría que me saludaras a uno de tus hermanos…pero no saldrás vivo de aquí…

Karamatsu le escupió en la macara.

Black Rat, rio con ganas.

— Como quieras, ahora si nos disculpas, dejamos a tu hermanito menor listo para convertirse en una piñata humana —se llevó una de sus manos enguantadas hasta su boca, riendo sin disimulo.

Ese fue el colmo.

" _No hay nadie que pueda verte"_

Comenzó a hacer presión en las cadenas que le mantenían preso, tratando de estirar sus manos para alcanzar al maldito que se atrevía a amenazar a su hermanito menor.

— ¿Aun intentas esforzarte? ¡No saldrás de aquí supéralo! —rio el hombre enmascarado.

— Cállate…—forcejeo con las cadenas, haciendo reír aún más a aquella persona, quien se deleitaba con sus expresiones.

" _No existe el riego"_

— Tu hermanito el rosado seguro ya está siendo apaleado y el mayor debe estar en una maleta directo a manos de mi nuevo cómplice en el crimen —carcajeándose de la desgracias de Karamatsu— Bien, chicos… _No lo dejen vivir._

— Con gusto jefe —el primero saco dos pistolas de sus pantalones.

— Es nuestro placer servirle —hablo el segundo, sacando una cuchilla.

La puerta fue cerrada, dejándolo con aquellos hombres armados y listos para divertirse con su cadáver.

Pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta cuando un sonido metálico resonó.

" _No hay riesgo de que descubran al monstruo que vive en ti"_

Los sonidos de forcejeo cesaron.

Más los grilletes y cadenas que alguna vez estuvieron en su posición, estaban destrozados en el suelo.

— Nadie va a tocar a mis hermanos… —se froto las muñecas, sus ojos azules parecían brillar más en aquella oscuridad, haciendo tragar en seco a los presentes— No si yo puedo evitarlo…

Sus nudillos tronaron con ira.

Las frías paredes de cemento, se mancharon de color carmín.

" _Me odio tanto…por no ser fuerte frente a ellos"_

* * *

Camino por pasillos desiertos con una expresión relajada. Se daba incluso el lujo de silbar con suavidad como si nada estuviera pasando.

Como si no estuviera siguiendo los gritos de pánico, los sonidos de huesos rotos y el olor a sangre del noveno piso.

Llego hasta un pasillo en específico.

Una puerta metálica se abrió.

— _I did it…_ —susurro cansando, con la sangre bañando sus zapatos.

— Oye, creo que a tu ropa le falta sangre en esa esquina —rio una voz detrás de él.

Karamatsu volteo con la mirada vacía hacia esa voz tan carismáticamente conocida.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillaron nuevamente.

— ¡Aniki! ¡Estás bien! —Karamatsu adopto una expresión alegre al ver a su hermano mayor y líder en buen estado.

Quizá demasiado.

— ¿Dudabas de mí? —se hizo el ofendido.

— ¡Hum! Yo jamás dudaría de tus habilidades tan bien pulidas, _my brother~_ —mentira, estaba que acaba con un piso entero solo para poder encontrarlo.

— ¡Agg! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! —se quejó el mayor agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué te duele Osomatsu? —Karamatsu se acercó a él preocupado.

— Me dueles, tú me dueles, estoy hasta seguro que me rompiste una costilla —Osomatsu se rio entre el "dolor" que le causaba su hermano. Este lo miro con reproche.

— Aniki…

— Vale, vale, estamos en un momento serio…—se recompuso con una trompita en sus labios.

Karamatsu rio por la actitud tan infantil del mayor.

— En realidad me preguntaba algo, si tu estas aquí ¿Qué paso con Iyami?

Osomatsu se tensó, riendo nervioso ante esa pregunta.

— Ouu ¿Te diste cuenta de la trampa? —el oji-azul asintió varias veces— Si…veras, es una larga historia…—entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa, mientras subía sus hombros.

* * *

Uno de los crupieres del casino se dirigía la oficina de su jefe para asegurarse de que todo hubiese salido tal y como lo planeaban. Debido a que el secretario se encontraba ausente, le había tocado esta misión a él.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

— Iyami-sama ¿Ya tiene al chi-? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! —el crupier tiro su carpeta lejos mirando la escena con horror— ¿¡I-IYAMI-SAMA QUE LE SUCEDIÓ!?

Resultaba que el castaño estaba atado a la silla con una cuerda roja, mal maquillado, usaba un traje de maid, unas bragas rojas en la cabeza y unas orejas de gato sobre estas mismas.

Además de tener puesto un cartel que decía:

" _Azótame como a una de tus furcias francesas."_

— E-E-Ese idiota…—logro pronunciar el castaño, recordando la cara de desquiciado del mayor de los Matsuno.

Pero lo reconocía.

Se lo merecía.

* * *

— Si digamos que Iyami quería probar su hombría ante mí —levanto ambos pulgares, dejando aún más confundido a su hermano menor.

— Okey…—Karamatsu pensó que se abrían ahorrado todo esto si hubiera reaccionado antes.

Pero las cosas pasaban por que debían pasar y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

" _C'est la vie"_

— De todas formas, debemos irnos, vi de re-ojo a Todomatsu unos pisos más abajo —apunto el castaño, hacia el ascensor más cercano— Tal parece que a ninguno de ustedes les fue muy bien ¿Eh~?

—Si…lose, pero ¿Él está bien? —pregunto cambiado su expresión a una mueca preocupada.

Le había fallado a su hermanito menor.

 _Imperdonable._

— Cuando pase por al lado estaba ahí, pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo, esos tipos son peligrosos para nuestro demonio. Necesitamos un plan —al decir esto, los dos mayores comenzaron a pensar en algún tipo de plan.

Una idea se le vino a la mente al segundo.

— Osomatsu, tengo un plan, pero es arriesgado…—hablo agachando un poco la cabeza.

— ¿Ehh~? ¡Mientras más arriesgado mejor! —levanto el puño en señal de alegría

— ¿Vas a escucharlo? —pregunto un tanto sorprendido.

— ¡No lo hice antes y mira donde estamos! ¡No me gusta seguir órdenes pero ya no tenemos alternativa! —hablo como si fuera un verdadero líder. Aunque claro, luego cago el momento como de costumbre— Además, eso de vender nuestros cuerpos al mercado negro, no está en mis planes, no estoy tan desesperado.

— ¡Osomatsu! —le llamo la atención con una mueca de disgusto.

— ¡De acuerdo! Entonces mi querido "igual" ¿Qué tienes en mente? —sonrió de medio lado.

Osomatsu por unos segundos pudo ver como el brillo de los ojos de su hermano disminuía.

Esto se iba a poner feo.

* * *

Era de noche y la única fuente de luz que poseía era la de la luna reflejando con la piscina hasta su cuerpo.

Todomatsu permanecía suspendido sobre aquella alberca dentro del casino-edificio, sostenido a la fuerza por unas malditas cadenas y grilletes que le estaban lastimando las muñecas. Hacia un rato que había despertado en esas condiciones, confundido y algo asustado. Preguntándose en donde estarían sus hermanos.

Estaba algo magullado, puesto que le habían arrojado un par de cosas desde abajo para divertirse con el un rato. La mayor parte las había esquivado debido a su complexión delgada y elasticidad para colgarse de esas cadenas.

Miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar un modo de escape, pero por más que pensara no se ocurría una manera de salir de ahí…

Vivo.

— _Muy bien Todomatsu, piensa con la cabeza fría ¿Cómo escaparas de esta?_ —estaba atado con cadenas y grilletes, necesitaría muchas cuchillas como para si quiera intentar salir de ahí, aun mas, si podía cortar las cadenas, aun tendría los grilletes en sus manos— _Ug…me ahogaría por el peso de la cadenas y si logró salir de esta lo más probable es que maten a tiros ahí abajo_ —pensó mirando a los apostadores del casino, vigilando el área.

Siguió mirando por todos lados, removiéndose un poco.

Nada.

Ni siquiera era capaz de sacar las cuchillas bajo su sombrero o sus pantalones.

— ¿Dónde se supone que se metieron esos dos? —pregunto en un susurro— Osomatsu nii-san…Karamatsu nii-san…No me dejen solo todavía par de idiotas —dijo con un tono esperanzador.

Hacia un rato había escuchado a esos hombres hablar de su plan para secuestrar a Osomatsu, alejándolos así, a él y a Karamatsu del líder para que no tuviera ninguna chance de escapar por causa de alguno de ellos.

Aunque confiara plenamente en sus hermanos, no podía evitar sentir preocupación.

Además, sus brazos dolían y si alguno de ellos seguía vivo, para cuando lo recataran seguro solo quedarían dos brazos colgados de las cadenas.

Mirando hacia un de los pocos ventanales que había en el edificio, comenzó a sentir algo cayéndole justo en la cabeza. Eran un pequeño pedazo de escombro. Creyó que la estructura del lugar era tan débil que su cuerpo caería con solo su propio peso.

Miro hacia arriba en busca de una explicación. Pues aunque fuera a morir, mínimo quería lucir bien y no lleno de polvo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— _Sera…Sera posible_ —pensó impresionado.

De sus ojos parecían salir estrellas al ver aquel destello tan particular que proveía de aquellas esposas metálicas que encadenaban a su hermano mayor.

Osomatsu estaba cortando las cadenas.

— " _Oso…Osomatsu nii-san"_ —pensó con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Él estaba bien.

Ya no tenía cargo de conciencia.

Su hermano mayor hacia uso de aquella extraña habilidad de contorsionista que tenía para poder liberarlo. Sujeto a las barras metálicas del techo solo usando sus piernas como soporte, cortaba las cadenas con una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía una segunda cuchilla en caso de que se rompiera, lo mismo con la cuchilla que traía en la boca

Aun así, no sabía que haría luego de cortar la cadena, pues él seguía teniendo los grilletes en sus manos, inmovilizándolo.

Un sonido metálico resonó desde arriba. La primera parte de la cadena había caído al igual que la primera cuchilla. Parecía que su hermano mayor se los estaba tomando muy en serio.

Pero al mirar hacia abajo, los hombres que rodeaban la piscina parecían alertas.

Había escuchado la cadena ceder.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando allá arriba? —pregunto un sujeto con chaqueta de cuero, apuntado con su arma a Todomatsu.

El oji-rosa actuó de la manera más calmada que pudo. Más Osomatsu no paro de cortar.

— ¿Ustedes que creen? Lo más probable es que sus cadenas estén tan viejas como ustedes —rio de manera tierna.

Maldito satán.

— ¿A si? ¡Ya verás a quien le dices viejo! ¡Mocoso de mierda! —apretó el arma entre sus manos disparando el gatillo.

Pero Todomatsu sonrió, al igual que su hermano mayor.

La cadena se rompió, llevándose al menor al vacío.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta a los ojos del menor de los Matsuno.

Primero estaba cayendo con los grilletes estrujando sus manos y las cadenas agregándole un peso extra.

El vidrio se rompió y la figura de una motocicleta relució contra la luna, saliendo de entre los vidrios rotos.

Luego estaba en brazos de su segundo hermano mayor, viéndolo apuntar sin descaro alguno, a sus secuestradores con su rifle cargado y listo para la acción.

— " _¿Nii-san…?"_

La motocicleta toco tierra y los disparos por parte del rifle de Karamatsu comenzaron a resonar entre las paredes del edificio, sin dejarles opción a los demás de defenderse, siendo atravesados por las furiosas balas del mayor.

Al acabar con los primeros hombres sabría que vendrían más, pues había causado todo un alboroto con el solo hecho de romper un vidrio con su motocicleta.

— ¿Todomatsu te encuentras bien? —pregunto el oji-azul ligeramente agitado.

— ¡Karamatsu nii-san! —exclamo al percatarse de sus ropas ensangrentadas— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Estas basuras me lastiman!

Señalo los grilletes en sus manos.

El castaño frente a el rio nervioso, sacando del pantalón de su hermano una de sus cuchillas, usándola para sacar aquellos grilletes. Las pesadas cadenas cayeron al suelo, haciendo que Todomatsu soltara un suspiro de felicidad.

Felicidad que fue reemplaza por espanto al ver nuevos hombres llegar hasta ellos, listos para el combate.

Pero no estaba aquel que Karamatsu deseaba encontrar.

— Karamatsu nii-san dime que tienes un plan…—retrocedieron un par de pasos, tratando de no llegara al borde de la piscina.

— _Yes…_ no creí que llegaría tan lejos —rio nervioso, el menor le mando una mirada indignada.

Los ojos azules del segundo se movieron por toda la construcción, topándose de golpe con el inconfundible brillo de la esposa de Osomatsu.

Un plan se le vino a la mente.

Hizo una seña al techo y luego miro al oji-rosa, quien lo observo confundido.

Pero con una sola mirada comprendió todo. Una pequeña habilidad que tenía junto a sus hermanos.

Era un plan arriesgado, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

— _¿Are you ready?_ —pregunto con una media sonrisa.

Incluso en esos momentos podía llegara a ser un dolor para sus ojos.

Resoplo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al menos le había salvado de una muerte segura.

— Ah… _Yes~_ —retrocedió unos pasos más de su hermano, mientras los hombre comenzaban a sacar sus armar dispuesto a disparar.

Corrió hasta su hermano mayor, mientras que este hacia un pequeño "escalón" con sus manos. Todomatsu apoyo su pie en este, siendo lanzado con fuerza por el aire.

Nuevamente el mundo iba en cámara lenta.

En el aire, saco sus cuchillas de su pantalón, comenzando girar lanzándoselas a los hombres que le apuntaban con sus armas. Le dio a algunos, otro le corto un poco e incluso a el mismo las balas le rozaron por su frágil cuerpo.

Pero seguía con vida.

Cunado creyó que caería nuevamente, unos brazos le sujetaron desde el techo.

Su líder y hermano le miraban con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Osomatsu…nii-san…—pronuncio agitado por la falta de aire, había sido una escena demasiado intensa.

— ¡Hola Totty! —saludo antes de poner a salvo sobre las vigas.

— Nii-san me alegro que este bien pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —su mirada estaba algo perturbada. Había dado demasiados giros y caídas ese día.

— Escucha Todomatsu, corre hasta la otra esquina por estas vigas y escóndete en lo más oscuro, luego te iras cuando veas que me he retirado con la motocicleta ¿De acuerdo? —pronuncio el mayor, dándole todas las instrucciones que necesitaría— Yo ayudare a Karamatsu por el momento, pero será muy breve, así que solo te queda esperar.

— ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso? Lo de mirar desde la oscuridad…—pregunto mirando hacia el suelo.

Aquellos caza recompensas le estaban disparando y lo único que podía hacer de momento era tratar de esquivar las balas.

— Quiero que veas algo interesante~ —sonrió acariciando sus cabellos— Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Su hermano menor asintió, se alejó de él corriendo entre las vigas.

Mientras tanto desde abajo, Karamatsu se escondía tras su motocicleta, recargando su arma y disparando de vez en cuando, sin llegar a herir a ningún apostador o caza recompensas de gravedad. Parecía un enfrentamiento policial y el parecía el único que trataba de controlarse.

Su motocicleta dejo de ser un escudo suficientemente bueno para él.

Apretó sus ojos y decidió salir. Alzando las más manos para poder rendirse o quizá, ganar algo de tiempo para sus hermanos. No le importaba morir por ello, el haría lo que fuera por sus hermanos. Los sujetos de traje comenzaron acercarse a él, con miradas sádicas, deseosas de poder acabar con, al menos, uno de ellos.

Pero algo comenzó a caer del techo y en un acto de reflejo alzo sus manos al frente.

La cara de Osomatsu apareció frente a suya en cuanto lo atrapo.

— ¡Boo! —soltó disparándole a uno de los hombres que se le acercaban con una sonrisa

— ¿¡Osomatsu nii-san!? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Karamatsu lo observaba en sus brazos. No sabía si estaba asombrado por cómo se lanzó a diestra y siniestra o por sus buenos reflejos.

— Tirarme del techo como juna la loca, claramente, porque me excita saltar desde lugares alto —dijo mientras le seguía disparando al cadáver, solo por diversión.

— ¿Eso es sarcasmo? —elevo una de sus espesas cejas.

— ¡Eres un adivino! —puso amabas manos en su cara fingiendo sorpresa— ¡En verdad vine en búsqueda del amor verdadero!

— Aniki…—dijo con una voz más cansada.

¿Cómo no podía tomarse nada en serio?

— ¡Y mira! ¡Literalmente caí en tus brazos! —giro la cabeza ahora viendo a su hermano menor con una sonrisa burlona— Es una lástima que este casado y con homúnculos ¡Pero siempre puedes ser mi maid!

Karamatsu solo miro a su hermano con una mueca de fastidio, pero este solo rio con tranquilidad.

— Todomatsu ya se ha ido —susurro cerca de el, como si fuera la clave del éxito— Lo he mandado por las vigas para que se encontrara con Iyami.

— Eso significa…

— Que ya nadie puede ver a la bestia que vive en la bella~—rio entre dientes. La expresión de su hermanito era oro puro.

Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, dejando que la ira y frustración subieran hasta su cabeza. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de comentar el acto más violento del siglo.

Un disparo se oyó. La bala paso cerca del rostro de Karamatsu, llamándoles la atención.

— ¡Par de mariquitas dejen su charla! —grito un sujeto con un sombrero parecido al del primer hermano.

— ¡Cállate mierda! ¡Estamos hablando! —Osomatsu le disparo un par de veces para que "guardara silencio" — Esta gente ya no respeta na… ¿Karamatsu?

Pero el ya no oía a nadie.

Camino con cuidado a un lado de la piscis, depositando a su hermano mayor sobre unas cajas cercanas, seguido de eso le quito la corbata negra al mayor y se la puso en los ojos, dejándolo en completa oscuridad.

— No me gusta cuando haces eso, siempre me pierdo lo bueno~—replico el de ojos rojos con un ligero puchero.

— Sabes que no me gusta que vean…esto…

Osomatsu sonrió al escuchar aquella voz agotada.

— Lo sé, solo por esto te dejo hacerlo~ —escucho un suspiro— ¡Ahora ve y hazme sentir orgulloso de que seas considerado mi igual!

Todomatsu desde su posición no entendía que se suponía que hacia Karamatsu vendando al mayor. Ahora solo lo veía como el segundo se movía hasta quedar frente a aquellos apostadores.

Por unos segundos creyó que se había juntado mucho con Ichimatsu y se había vuelto un completo suicida.

Pero luego, recordó las palabras de su hermano mayor.

"— _Quiero que veas algo interesante~ "_

¿Mirarlo hacer qué?

— ¿Acaso no venía el rojito a salvarte a ti y a tu puta? —rio uno de aquellos apostadores, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Karamatsu arrugo la nariz al sentir aquel olor.

— ¡Totty no es puta! ¡Es aprovechado e interesado! ¡Pero no puta! —grito Osomatsu desde el otro lado, sentando en posición india.

El fumador, chisto caminando hasta la poción del mayor, este simplemente siguió sonriendo como un idiota. Cuando lo tuvo cara a cara, le lanzo un poco de humo a la cara.

— ¿Acaso te hable a ti, escoria? —hablo aquel hombre, con un tono gutural.

— Necesito su permiso ¡Perdóneme su majestad! ¿Quiere una reverencia también? —se burló, disfrutando aquello.

— ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así!? —lo tomo de los cabellos con fuerza, pero lo único que provoco aquello, fueron hacer más sonoras las risas del oji-rojo— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Mal, mal, mal~ Acabas de cometer un gran error~—él no entendió hasta que su víctima sonriente le apunto a la parte de atrás.

Su cigarrillo callo de su boca al mismo tiempo que sentía una cuchilla afilada cercenándole el cuello.

El cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte y sangrante.

Todomatsu en las vigas abrió los ojos con asombro.

— Nadie va a tocar a mis hermanos mientras este aquí _¿Do you understand? My new friend_ —le hablo a la cabeza con una sonrisa ladina, acto seguido se dio media vuelta volviendo a caminar hacia los otros apostadores y caza recompensas.

— Lo mato…—comento uno de ellos con la boca abierta a su compañero de al lado.

Comenzaron a comentar sobre aquello como si nunca hubiera presenciado un asesinato.

— ¿Y qué? Tiene una puta cuchilla ¡Mira como tiemblo! —uno de los caza recompensas, saco dos armas de fuego de sus pantalones— Estoy seguro que la cabeza de un Matsuno valdrá millones en el mercado negro, mas si vendo sus órganos… ¿¡Quién me apoya!?

Todos alzaron sus armas, apuntándole sin remordimiento.

Oh pobre de ellos.

Lo había hecho enojar.

Sin nada que perder ahora, Karamatsu se acercó a gran velocidad al primero que había iniciado la revolución en contra suya. Lo tomo desde la cara arrojándolo contra el piso, tomo su arma sin importarle que las bala le rozaran, disparándole en la cabeza sin rechistar. La sangre comenzó a bañar el suelo, pero los demás no retrocedieron.

Siguieron disparando.

Pero el oji-azul ya no sentía dolor alguno.

Se lanzó contra el resto con su nueva arma adquirida.

— ¡Esto no se quedara así! ¡Monto de maricas si queremos nuestro premio, deben-! —no termino ni de hablar cuando Karamatsu le derribaba de una patada en las pantorrillas, haciéndole caer, para luego pisarle la cabeza sin ningún asco de la sangre que salía de esta.

Uno de chaqueta roja trato de acercársele por atrás mientras golpeaban a su "compañero". Pero lo único que recibió fue un balazo certero en su ojo. Usando este mismo cadáver, impuso su cuerpo sobre el cómo si fuera un caballete para llegar a propinarle una patada en la cara a uno de los cazare recompensas.

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a retroceder.

Pero su vista ahora se fijó en un sujeto con unos dardos en sus manos.

Uno de ellos fue disparado.

Pero Karamatsu le atrapo con la mano.

— Pero que-

— No interfieras…escoria —hablo con frialdad acercados a su rostro con rapidez.

Tarto de sacárselo de encima, pero Karamatsu fue más rápido y lo lanzó al suelo, pasándole el filo del dardo por todo el largo del cuello. Volteo a ver a los presentes quienes temblaron al tener contacto con aquella mirada.

— _¿Who is hungry?_ —entre sus manos manchadas de sangre, jugaba con el dardo con el cual había matado a su víctima anterior.

Temblaron de miedo.

Rápidamente volvió a lanzarse a ellos, impactándolos con su velocidad.

¿Quién se tragaría aquel juguete?

Osomatsu, entre tanto, miraba de re-ojo la matanza del segundo. Se había bajado un poco la corbata solo para no perderse aquel espectáculo carmesí, ese el cual nadie podía apreciar.

Violento. Sangriento. Frío.

Todo lo contrario a lo que solía ser.

Matsuno Karamatsu era el segundo hermano, era amable, resistente, valiente y "doloroso". Eso último había sido su detonante a sacar este otro lado a relucir de él. Siempre fue aquel niño ignorado, molestado, el centro de burlas de sus queridos hermanos quienes se aprovechaban de su bondad.

Nunca le escuchaban, no se tomaban la molestia para ello y no quería hacerlo. No valía la pena escuchar a un farsante ¿No?

Eso fue su condena.

Un día, por un pequeño accidente por el cual Karamatsu termino entrando de lleno a la mafia Matsuno, descubrió aquel lado tan horrible de él.

 _El incidente de la fábrica negra._

Fue el día en que Karamatsu Matsuno revelo ese lado tan oscuro que el mismo parecía desconocer. Cuando el mismísimo Osomatsu descubrió el sadismo y los deseos de descargarse con alguien que no fueran sus hermanos.

 _Su oscuro deseo por la sangre,_ el mismo que debían compartir todos en la familia.

Y estaba ahora, apreciando la sangrienta masacre del mayor, sin que le afectaran las balas y cortes que le rozaban. Miro hacia arriba, fijándose en el lugar de Todomatsu.

— " _Con esto, ya seremos tres en saber tu secreto_ …"—sonrió Osomatsu colocándose la venda nuevamente.

¿En cuanto al menor?

Él se dio cuenta de aquel "favor" que le había pedido a él y Jyushimatsu, el día del robo a la mansión de Iyayo y Chibimi. Ese día mientras él y su hermano mayor estaban encerrados en aquel mueble, Karamatsu llego con una mirada fría, vacía. Les pidió ir a por su auto mientras él se encargaba de "limpiar" el área.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

 _No quería que nadie lo viera atentar contra otros._

 _No en ese estado._

—" _Te lo tenías muy escondido Karamatsu nii-san~"—_ pensó el de camisa rosa con una sonrisa algo más tranquila. Su hermano no era tonto como pensaba. Solo un gran actor _— "Ahora puedo entenderlo todo…"_

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo.

Osomatsu echaba la cabeza hacia un lado, el escuchar que algo venia.

Efectivamente un sujeto se estampo contra el poste metálico, esparciendo su sangre sobre Osomatsu.

— ¡Ten más cuidado donde tiras tu basura! —grito, escuchando el grito ahogado de alguno de ellos, luego se hoyo un crujido— Uh…eso debió doler, Karamatsu tendrá las manos rojas luego de esto, quizá le consiga un poco de hielo~

Pero su segundo estaba demasiado concentrado agarrando a un sujeto por el cuello, obligándolo a abrirle la boca a su pistola.

— Kara~ ¡Me voy adelantando no quiero ensuciar más mi ropa, búscanos abajo! —el mayor se retiró del lugar, llevándose a la sobreviviente motocicleta con él, aun con la corbata en los ojos.

Solo porque le daba pereza quitársela.

Escucho el último disparo y sonrió. Todomatsu también parecía haber salido del lugar junto con él.

* * *

No supo cuando su hermano salió del lugar, solo sabía que estaba enojado y quería venganza.

Uno de los últimos hombres que había llegado lo miro determinado a exterminarle.

Se limpió la sangre seca del labio con el dorso de su mano. De todas formas caería.

Aquel sujeto le dio un puñetazo certero en rostro, mandándolo al suelo. Pero Karamatsu era resistente y sobre todo, cabeza dura como sus hermanos más aun, ya estaba suficientemente _sucio_ como para que ya no le importara nada.

Con sus dos manos se apoyó en el frio suelo, girando sobre este mismo para luego propinarle una buena patada en la barbilla a su agresor, haciendo que este se moridera la lengua. Karamatsu se levanto del suelo y con una de sus últimas dos balas le disparo justo en la cien.

Los últimos dos gritaron espantados.

Todos estaban muertos.

— ¡Demonios! ¡A este paso, nunca podremos ver a _"La diosa sangrienta"_! —uno de los hombres que sostenía su pistola temblando, le grito aquello a su compañero.

— ¡Hay que irnos de aquí! —le grito el otro hombre.

Pero a Karamatsu parecía que se le había parado el corazón.

¿Había escuchado bien?

Antes de que esos dos bocones escaparan, Karamatsu los atrapo, arrojándolos a la piscina.

Los empujo hasta el fondo de la piscina, presionando en los cuellos de cada uno. Uno en su mano derecha y el otro siendo pisoteado en el cuello por su pie izquierdo. Pronto el agua se tornó roja por la sangre de ellos, combinada con la propia y la de sus antiguos compañeros de mercado.

Salió del agua apoyando sus dos manos en la orilla.

Su respiración estaba agitada, pero al menos el agua le había enfriado la cabeza y las emociones. También su ropa se había limpiado un poco.

Ya no olía tanto a sangre.

Miro el lugar con una actitud casi muerta.

Estaba solo.

Solo con _él._

Unos aplausos se escucharon desde las dos amplias puertas que conducían a la piscis.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —pregunto apuntándole con su arma.

Tenía una bala especialmente reservada para él.

— ¿Dije que quería mandar unos saludos no? —la voz risueña del hombre enmascarado le hizo eco en sus oídos.

Lo miro furioso, queriendo matarlo ahí mismo como al resto de esos idiotas.

Disparo.

Su máscara salió volando.

Karamatsu se quedó impactado.

 _No era posible…Él estaba muerto…_

— Tu eres…—pero antes de contestar sintió un frio metal clavarse en su hombro.

Lo había acuchillado a una velocidad tan impresionante como la de él mismo.

— Esta vez seré compasivo, pero a la próxima vez que nos veamos alguien va a caer —le susurro en su oído, hundiendo aún más la cuchilla en su hombro, sacándole un quejido. Ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor nuevamente en cuanto la adrenalina disminuía— Mándale saludos a _Mr. Masoquista_ por mi ¿Si?

La cuchilla salió de su hombro, sacándole un gemido de dolor, dejando salir la sangre tibia de su cuerpo.

Lo vio irse riendo.

Sabiendo que lo volvería a ver algún día.

Pero eso ya no era lo que más le preocupaba…

— _No puede ser…la diosa sangrienta no puede haber vuelto…_

Salió del lugar con una mueca de preocupación, sin importarle que su cuerpo doliera a horrores. Solo podía correr para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

* * *

— ¡Iyami-sama! ¡Ellos escaparon! ¡Su secretario está muerto! —informo uno de sus crupieres— ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Mando algunos guardias a perseguirlos?

Pero el adulto de grandes dientes, solo observaba por la ventana con parsimonia. El crupier se quedó congelado en su sitio.

— Iya-

— Nos vamos a Francia-zanzu.

— ¿Eh? —el más joven vio pasar al castaño a su lado con un aura que desprendía frialdad— ¿Pero y su objetivo?

El mayor no contesto.

— Iyami-sama no puede dejar las cosas así, usted les prometió a la _"Diosa sangrienta"_ —el pobre muchacho se estaba excediendo de sus límites de obediencia.

Pero parecía que al gran empresario no le importaba demasiado.

— Corrección, yo nunca prometí nada-zanzu —lo observo, afilando su mirada— Fue _"él"_ , quien les prometió el solo mérito de _verla_ , pero ahora todo eso acabo…

Camino por los largos pasillos, llegando a su habitación, donde sus maletas ya estaban listas.

El crupier le siguió todo el camino.

— Señor, no puede hablar en serio, usted…acaso, usted…—

— Yo ya cumplí mi parte de la misión, ya he dejado la "advertencia" —se encogió de hombros, cerrando los ojos— Llama a la bailarina de cabaret, que le entregue una carta a mi querido ex-compañero.

— ¿Una carta? ¿Qué tipo de carta?

— Dile…que tenga mucho cuidado con lo que haga de ahora en adelante-zanzu… —miro por su gran ventanal, la noche estrellada— Las calles de esta ciudad no volverán a ser las mismas cuando Tougo y la _"Diosa sangrienta"_ hagan su acto de presencia.

Se marchó del lugar, dejando al crupier con las palabras en la boca.

"— _Ten mucho cuidado Matsuno Osomatsu."_

* * *

Hogar, dulce y caótico hogar.

— ¡Y Osomatsu nii-san salto desde el techo y callo justo en los brazos de Karamatsu nii-san! —contaba Todomatsu con una expresión de quien había visto un ovni pasar al frente suyo. — Aquellos idiotas estaban tan asustados.

— ¡Se escucha divertido! —grito Jyushimatsu con vendas en sus manos.

— ¿De dónde mierda sacaste los reflejos? —Ichimatsu a su lado se apoyó en su brazo herido, presionando la zona por mero capricho.

— N-No no sé de qué me hablan… _brothers…_ —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, entre la incomodidad y el dolor.

Habían llegado escapando en la motocicleta del segundo, pero cuando lo vieron llegar herido tuvieron que llamar a inmediatamente a alguien para que le curara las heridas. Esa persona llegaría en unos minutos más, por lo que ahora solo podían vendarlo y tratar de parar la sangre como fuer a necesario.

Por el momento, Karamatsu estaba siendo vendado por Jyushimatsu, El oji-azul se mantenía nervioso ante las preguntas y cuentos que contaba Todomatsu sobre lo que había visto.

El maldito de Osomatsu le había dejado ver su peor lado.

Quería llorar.

Pero como dios aun le quería, el mayor estaba recibiendo su karma en este minuto.

Oh bueno, por parte de la _"diosa"._

— ¡Te escapaste de mi maldito imbécil! ¡Te dije que era peligroso! —regañaba el tercero a su primer hermano, quien ponía una mueca de incomodidad.

Ni que fuera su madre.

— ¡Pero nos fue bien y no me falta ningún miembro! —agito sus manos en un clásico "manos de jazz".

— ¡Karamatsu está herido y a ti casi te secuestran! —Choromatsu lo miro fastidiado.

— Tranquilo, no dejaría que nadie me secuestre aparte de mi _Madonna~_ —le guiño un ojo, haciendo que el contrario se avergonzara hasta las orejas.

O como lo odiaba.

— ¡Te matare! —se lanzó directo a su cuello. Mientras el mayor solo decía cosas como _"¡Piensa en nuestros homúnculos!"_

Los hermanos restantes veían la escena con sonrisas avergonzadas.

— Choromatsu ya se ve mejor…—hablo Karamatsu para apaciguar las preguntas hacia el.

— ¡Sí! ¡Es que lo cuidamos bien! —Jyushimatsu le extendió el vendaje a Ichimatsu para que lo cortara con sus tijeras.

— Si es así…explíquenme porque la mitad de mis lociones están vacías y esparcidas por el baño —Todomatsu alzo una ceja a sus dos hermanos mayores.

— ¿Y también porque hay un gato que huele a sopa instantánea pasándose por la casa? —pregunto ahora Karamatsu alzando una de sus espesas cejas.

Ambos se pusieron pálidos.

— ¡Plan B Jyushimatsu!

— ¡Plan B! ¡Plan B!

Ambos huyeron vilmente de la habitación siendo perseguidos por un enfurecido Todomatsu quien quería una recompensa por sus lociones caídas. Les iba a hurtar las billeteras mientras durmieran.

En cuanto a Karamatsu el solo sonrió sintiéndose en casa de nuevo.

Pero con el oscuro pensamiento de que algo horrible se avecinaba hacia ellos.

Debía comenzar una investigación.

* * *

La noche había trascurrido.

Choromatsu dormía plácidamente en su cama, mientras el miraba por su balcón.

Extendió el papel rojo para volver a leerlo, recordado las palabras de cierta chica en su cabeza.

" — _Juju~ Tienes una invitación Osomatsu-san —la de cabello rosa le entrego un pequeño sobre blanco._

 _Este lo acepto haciendo resonar la esposa en su mano._

— _¿Qué esto? —pregunto al ver el sobre blanco. Ella rio con tranquilidad._

— _No lo sé, yo solo entrego las cartas, pero quien te la ha mandado parece querer verte e unos pocos días —miro a lo lejos como algo se acercaba a toda velocidad._

 _Karamatsu era muy rápido_ _._

— _Vienen por ti…—susurro con un tono algo apenado._

— _Si…así veo —metió la carta en su saco para que no pudieran verla._

— _Osomatsu-san —el clavo su mirada rojiza en ella. Era muy extraño que le llamara por su nombre— Tenga…mucho cuidado con lo que hace desde ahora._

 _Nyaa se retiró del lugar justo a tiempo antes de que Karamatsu frenara y le pidiera a Osomatsu subir"_

Sonrió recordando el contenido del sobre blanco.

Solo había una persona que usaba papel rojo para escribir.

— Hacia mucho que no me mandabas una carta ¿Eh? —susurro al aire.

" _Veámonos en el mismo lugar de siempre, a la misma hora._

 _Tu sabes que hacer._

 _Atentamente: T."_

* * *

 **(*) Crupier:** Es el repartidor de cartas en el casino, el empleado. El normalmente esta en los juegos de mesa, controlando las apuestas, reparte las cartas, recoge los dados y da vuelta a la ruleta.

 **(*) Black Jack:** Juego de cartas, también conocido como "21". En este juego, debes tratar de tener una puntuación con tus cartas, más alta que la del Crupier, intentando realizar los 21 puntos o algo más aproximado. Para este juego, si formas los "21" o tienes una puntuación más alta que la del Crupier, tú ganas. En caso contrario y tienes una puntuación más baja, tu pierdes.

 **(*) Póker:** He puesto está en el glosario, para ahorrarme el explicar las expresiones o manos que soltaban algunos jugadores de las otras mesas (Los extras). Vamos, que todo el mundo ha de conocer el juego, pero no como se juega.

Es bastante difícil de explicar, por qué es un juego algo enredado, teniendo varios términos bastante raros y que cualquier mortal no conocería a menos que lo inviten a un casino. Pero básicamente es saberse las reglas, el ranking de manos, saber que todos los juegos de póker incluyen apuestas, donde se forma un _**"bote"**_ , donde van estas mismas. El jugador con la mejor mano _**(Escalera real de color, Escalera de color, póker, full, Color, Escalera etc. ~),**_ o si solo queda un jugador en la mesa, cuando el resto se han retirado del juego, gana el bote con las apuestas.

 **(*) Ruleta:** Es el típico juego de azar que tiene todo casino, tiene variados diseños pero la que uso en este fic es la típica ruleta europea. Consiste en decir el número al cual quieras apostarle, seguido se lanzara una bola blanca y la ruleta comenzara a esta se detenga la bola tendrá que caer en uno de los números de la ruleta, si tienes suerte, quizá le atines a tu número y te lleves un buen premio.

 **(*) "** **Los casino no tienen ventanas":** El truco más viejo para mantener a las personas viciadas en el juego junto con las luces y las comodidades. Puedes pasar horas dentro, quizá toda la noche y tú nunca te percataras de ello puesto que los casinos no poseen ventanas.

 _(Personalmente, solo una vez me salió escala de color…fue hermoso… ¡Y desconocido!)_

* * *

 **Reviews sin contestar:**

 **blacksoulstar95:** ¡Muchas gracias! Cuando recibí ese mensaje de "alerta de review" eran las 5 de la mañana en mi pais XD Ahora he puesti un Kara seme (o quizá neutral, puede interpretarlo a gusto) Hahahaha XD ¿En serio? ¡Me encanta eso, es como meterse mas en la historia! *O*/ Bueno ahora el pobre Choro esta encamado por jugarle al nii-san :V (? ¡Ohhh me alegra que le gustaran Kami y Akuma! de hecho aparecen mas en el futuro, sobre todo Akuma~ uvu Ya lo he decidido y se quedara como usted dice~ (JyushiHomu y AtsuTodo~) ¡UN GRAN ABRAZO PARA USTED Y SUS REVIWA HERMOSOS! y espero que a mi Kara no me odie ;u;

 **Yuki Jellyfish:** ¡Oh! Muchas gracias~ Aun sea un review del primer capitulo lo aprecio mucho, mucho! Gracias por alagar a mi Totty, merece mas amor con todo y doble-cara! :) ¡Graciassssss por leer y comentar! espero nos leeamos luego estrellita.

 **PukaSaotome13:** Madonna~ ¡Ahhhhhhh el Osochoro me sale natural XD! ¡Buena excusa, me gusta, me gusta! lol Tranquila actualizo cada que mi mano no se rompe por escribir tanto XD Este fic es Osochoro y KaraIchi/IchiKara, pero como soy re-multishipper me gusta complacer a mi publico uvu/ le he dado KaraOsoTodo! ¿Le he hecho feliz? :') ¡Gracias por leer y comentar me hace muy feliz!

 **Arialys85:** ¡Arde Troya! Arde! (? pufff jajajajaja XD

 **x-Chappy-x:** Choro es la mami, Oso el papi, y el resto son sus homunculos~ (? (Ninguno de sus hermanos puede vencer a Oso en condiciones normales XD) Amo el KaraIchi y desde ahora puedo conectarlos vilmente! Si...vera...jejejeje, si ya llego hasta aqui quiza me quiera golpear o algo asi ;u; Soy una deshonra para Karamatsu! ¡O no, no,no! ¡Yo jamas estaré al nivel del Lord, es demasiado genial para mis retinas vírgenes! (En serio, amo todos los fic's de esa persona, escribe precioso) ¡Bien tenia razon, Kara mata y mata feooooo! Gracias por su extenso comentario amo ese tipo de reviews me emocionan mucho! ¡Nos leemos! ¡No me odie!

 **Feriol:** ¡Mi droga! digo...¡Feriol-sama! ¡Es que soy la encarnación de Totty~! (Y mi tiempo se reduce en la semana ;n;) Jejejejeje pense en los diamantes por que e Choromatsu normal (El otaku) lo veo como un coleccionista ¿Y que mejor que ser un mafioso y coleccionar joya? *guiño guiño* Jejejejejeje ¡Gracias por hamarme! ;A; Adoro que le gustara es aparte, fue de mis favoritas por escribir ;v;/ La pareja de navidad aparecerá pronto (Y ya tienen nombres que invente en otro fic! :D)

Muchas gracias por todo!

 **Hitomi79:** No se preocupe, yo también soy una fantasma en varios fic's de Osomatsu-san ;v; (y en general...) ¡Muchas gracias!

 **Reki Zen:** ¡Kyaaaaa muchas graciaaaaass! ¡Espero no me odie con Karamatsu! ;v; jejejejejeejej pues este esta mas largo todavía, espero haya valido la pena...jeje~

 **Amaikurai:** ¡OPD! ¡GRACIASSSSSSSSSS! ¡Pero mira ese texto babilonico papa! (?) ok no, amo lo reviews largos! *inserte corazones*: Entonces el primer texto cumplió su objetivo de confundir a mis lectores juasjuasjuas! Choro el fanboy de las joyas! casi se me muere XD Pufffff esas cosas por las que río me salieron del alma, me alegra que se divirtiera con ellas! ;v; ¡Amo narrar peleas! ¡Me esfuerzo mucho en ellas para que todos las disfruten! pero siempre velando para que todos los hermanos vayan a su propio ritmo (Pues Kara no pelea como Choro o Ichi lo hacen, así que debo esforzarme un poco mas)

Osomanoslargasmatsu es vengativo! ):-) Ainssssss AkuxKami es vidaaaaaaaaaaaa y aparecerán mas adelante también! ¡Adelnate tome a Nyaa-chan como quiera, en cualquier momento ella puede ser enemiga o amiga! eso queda a su criterio y a los proximos capitulos~ ¡Iiiiiiiiiii gracias por fangirlear como el madonna mia! ¡Fue mi escena favorita por escribir! ¡me alegro de que el gustara ;7;/! ¿Este tricto de IyaOso esta bien? la preja me llama la atencion y me parecio divertido escribir de ellos dos jujujujujuju (Hija mia, yo shippeo TODO me da igual si shippea a Chibita con el oden, a mi me gusta igual XD) Tambie agregue a las parejas que nombro ¡Hice un mix de frutas! (oh barcos (?))

PD: ¿¡Tienes fic's de South park!? (No...no es que le haya psicopateaod o algo...) ¡Tengo que leerlos! ¡GRACIAS POR SU MARAVILLOSA BIBLIA! ¡Espero no em odie en este cap ;v;!

 **Naomippe:** ¡Viva la adrenalina! ¡Oh! ¿Quiere un fic de parejas hetero? Tengo algo planeado, pero no se si subirlo ¿Usted que me dice? :') ¡Gracias por leer!

 **NinjaSamuraiGirl:** Ora! ora! korra, korra, ah, ah korra! (Lo siento! me acorde de eso XD) ¡Muchas gracias muchos saludos!

 **Yuki:** ¿Esta segura? :') a veces pienso que los personajes no me salen ;A; pero muchas gracias! Gracias por alagar a mi Oso, lo aprecio mucho en verdad! ¿¡Alguei nombro a mi pareja culpable!? XDDDD soy tan culpable como usted de amar el TouOso XD pero shhh es secreto (? ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

 **Knee socks123:** ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero no me odie por como deje hoy a Kara! ¡Es que su personalidad dolorosa combinada con la mafiosa es algo dificil ;v;! ¡Gracias por sus alagos y por leer! *inserte estrellitas para voce*

 **Karen969:** Yep! mi cumpleaños es el 29/3! ¿Usted igual! waaaaaaaaaa el mundo es un pañuelo! *7*/ (A mi ya me golpean por gritar como loca cada que leo un lindo comentario de todos ustedes ;v;) ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

 _¿Diosa sangrienta? ¿Quien es el tal Black rat? ¿Que es el incidente de la fabrica negra?_

 _Muajajajajajaja ¡Mas incógnitas, estoy de buen humor!_

Quiero que sepan que las palabras del glosario están explicadas con mis vagas palabras para su mejor comprensión, lamento si no se entiende mucho XD

Es mejor que se los diga ahora: Tengo Ludopatía _(¿¡Que es eso!? ¿De qué coño me hablas? ¡Yo vine a leer!)_ Pues, soy adicta a las apuestas. Por un buen tiempo aposte demasiado con mi familia y algunos amigos, ganaba muchas cosas debido a eso, también me metía en casinos aun cuando tenía una corta edad~ (Mi altura no contrasta mi edad, aun que debía cubrir mi cara de guagua en esos días). Hasta que me descubrieron, ahora solo puedo apostar de manera clandestina~ (¡Viva el strip póker!)

Conozco muchos juegos de azar por mi experiencia, pero he decidido usar el más simple, según yo, que es "Black Jack". Hubiera puesto "Escalas", que es el juego más simple después de armar casitas con las cartas. O quizá dados, ruleta o algo así ¡Pero son mafiosos, no los pondré a jugar algo tan de niñitas!

Por ello los puse como juegos extras, cosas que pasaran por detrás de escena, al igual que las maquinas. No coloque el "Póker" más que de juego de fondo. Aunque el juego sea muy popular en los casinos y sea bien conocido entre los mafiosos en sus preciadas apuestas, no podía ponerlo como el juego principal. ¿Por qué? Porque es difícil de entender y de explicar, no quería hacerles un lio inmenso, así que me lo ahorre.

Buenoooooooo~

¡En mi escala Matsuno ahora sigue mi amado, mi manos largas, mi fav de favs Osomatsu! ¡Quien tiene muchas cosas que explicarles a ustes sobre todo con la ultima carta! jajajajaja~

Como siempre:

¡Si quieren ver de su otp o algo por el estilo, pueden decirme! ¡No tengo problemas para escribir de otras parejas!

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


	6. VI- Osomatsu

¡Hail nii-san! Ò7Ó/ ya se, ya se, mis saludos empeoran, esto ni es un saludo…

 **¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!**

Tuve una especia de "bloqueo", tenia todo el capitulo escrito en en mi cuaderno de ideas, pero por alguna razón, no podía plasmarlo y eso me enoja! ;7;

¡Mejor, loas aburro al final!

 **Muchas gracias a: Amaikurai, Reki Zen, blacksoulstar95, Xion969, naomippe ,TerriShang, Arialys85, Feriol, hitomi79, x-Chappy-x, PukaSaotome13 , Knee socks123 y LaV3nus6** ¡Por comentarrrrrrrrrr! ¡Los amo a todos! ¡Incluso a mis bellos lectores fantasma!

 **¡Les respondo abajo, por que me escostumbre XD!**

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Malas palabras, futuro yaoi. Posible Ooc debido a que es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre ellos, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los trajes de este fic están basados este el arte de una artista de pixiv (Id: 953838) Por si quieren hacerse la idea. (Las parejas de este fic ya han sido decididas en su totalidad) pero como soy multishipper, pues tratare de insinuar de todo un poco para todo el mundo.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Dos castaños caminan tranquilamente por la lluviosas calles, bien quizás uno más tranquilo que el otro, cubiertos por una sombrilla roja en las manos del mayor. El menor de los dos corre y salta en un gran charco de agua, riendo divertido, mira a su hermano con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— ¡Las lluvias de verano son divertidas! ¿No, Osomatsu nii-san? —pregunto entusiasmado el de camisa amarilla.

— Sí que lo son~ Aun que preferiría estar en casa, tomar cerveza y leer manga —respondió el oji-rojo cerrando los ligeramente, suspirando con una vaga sonrisa— Aunque mi secretaria no me dejaría.

El silencio volvió, solo para ser rotos segundos después por la misma persona.

— ¡Nii-san, Nii-san! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Jyushimatsu se ha parado frente a su hermano, caminado de espalda a la calle.

— ¡Adelante, pregúntale a tu Onii-chan lo que quieras! —responde, dándose aires de hermano mayor.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Osomatsu no contesto, solo siguió caminado con Jyushi nuevamente a su lado. Este último se preguntó por qué no le contestaba, pues de verdad tenia curiosidad, llevaba varias calles caminado junto a su hermano mayor sin saber a dónde iba.

Abrió la boca para volver a preguntar, pero justo en ese momento el mayor se detuvo frente a un conocido local para ellos. Se veía pequeño, con la parte superior de madera, mientras que la inferior parecía ser de cemento y en la puerta había un pequeño letrero con luces de neón parpadeando.

— Vamos Jyushi, entremos —el mayor cerro la sombrilla en sus manos, caminando hasta la puerta.

— ¿Osomatsu nii-san? ¿Nosotros…?—sin borrar su sonrisa, trato de preguntar, mas fue detenido por su hermano mayor.

— Así es pequeño, venimos a saludar a unas viejas amigas~—le guiño el ojo. El contrario asintió repetidas veces, soltando unos ruidos incomprensibles.

Dicho esto, ambos entraron al local.

" _ **Miss Girlymatsu-san"**_

* * *

 **Mr. Matsuno.**

 **VI- Osomatsu: Do Ya Thing.**

El bullicio de los clientes suena dentro del local, entre las risas, los chismes, los pedidos y ordenes; cosas casuales que se verían en un pequeño bar-restaurante de la zona. Salvo que este local estuviera en medio de un "punto peligroso" en el mapa del barrio bajo.

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, leía tranquilamente con los brazos apoyados en el mostrador, pasando las paginas lentamente de lo que parecía ser un "manga". Soltando una risa depravada y cargada de perversión, no presto atención cuando dos personas entraron al local y se posicionaron frente a ella.

— ¿Choroko-chan esta bueno tu manga? ¿Ya se la metieron al protagonista? —pregunto uno de ellos casualmente.

— ¡BL! —grito el otro, asustando a algunos clientes.

— ¡Si, es tan emocionante! Esta es como la tercera vez que el seme se la…un momento… —se cortó a sí misma, mirando al frente con una expresión de sorpresa al ver a esos dos — ¡Ohh! ¡Osomatsu-san, Jyushi-kun! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! —grito la castaña, saliendo de la barra con su doujinshi en la mano.

— ¿No es así? El tiempo vuela cuando vas de matanza en matanza~ —se secó una lágrima falsa, pensando en los HERMOSOS momentos que había tenido este último tiempo.

Matsuno Choroko, la prima del otro lado de la familia Matsuno, liderando su zona con un pequeño bar a orillas de la ciudad en la parte oeste de la misma. Estaba en ese lugar por pedido del mismo Osomatsu, quien al tener las zonas _"Norte, Este y Oeste"_ en su poder, no podía controlarlas todas él solo. Muchos dirían que con dos hermanos en cada una de las zonas sería suficiente, pero para el oji-rojo eso era casi un pecado y para sus hermanos no era muy diferente.

" _Si el líder cae, todos caemos",_ solían decir.

Por ello la zonas terminaron repartiéndose bajo los cuidado de los miembros de la familia Matsuno, con la zona _Este_ en manos de Kamimatsu, la _Oeste_ por Choroko y por último la zona Norte y la más importante, por los sextillizos Matsuno.

En cuanto a la última "zona", parecía casi un _tabú_ pensar en ella.

Y no lo haría precisamente ahora.

— ¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡El _pitcher_ se la ha lanzado tres veces al _cátcher_!* —menciono Jyushimatsu, quien en algún momento había tomado el R-18 de Choroko.

Osomatsu se larga a reír, captando inmediatamente la referencia, mientras que la castaña lo miraba entre el shock y la vergüenza.

— ¡Suelta mi biblia! —se lo arrebato de las manos bruscamente, dejando su doujinshi bajo la barra— ¡Jyushi-kun no leas eso, es demasiado para ti aun! —a continuación, saca otro manga, del mismo lugar donde dejo el anterior— Mira, lee este, es R-15 para que comiences~

— ¿Eh? —miro aquel nuevo doujin que se le había entregado, con una portada extraña en donde una pareja sujestiva, aparecía en lo que podía ser, un tubo para bailes eróticos. Su cara mostraba una mirada de gato, nervioso por lo que tenía en sus manos.

Con sinceridad, él esperaba ver pechos.

Penes podía ver todos los días gracias a sus hermanos y a él mismo.

Gratis.

Ignorando los filósofos pensamientos de Jyushimatsu y retomando la conversación anterior, ambos castaños parecían haber empezado una amena conversación.

— Entonces ¿A qué se debe el honor de tener a mis primos favoritos aquí? —echo un vistazo a su primo, sentando en un taburete rojo frente al mesón del pequeño bar.

— ¿Qué? ¿No podemos visitar a nuestra querida y hermosa prima sin razones ocultas? —pregunto el oji-rojo con un puchero, ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte de la chica.

— Dados los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, dudo que vengas con una de tus locas ideas que incluyan a tus hermanos en faldas cortas —responde con el mismo tono burlón, sabe el tipo de humor que tiene Osomatsu y prefiere seguirle la corriente.

Este último se carcajea ante esa ocurrencia, que era bastante cierta.

— Tan lista como siempre Choroko-chan, no esperaba menos de ti~ —soltó despreocupadamente, para luego cambiar su tono de voz a uno más grave, formal. Eso alarmo enseguida a la joven— Rápido, tráeme a Ichiko y dile que _el mensaje_ , fue recibido, no creo tener mucho tiempo.

Se quedó estática por unos segundos tratando de relacionar ese cambio tan brusco en su primo, aquel tono de voz serio la había descolocado totalmente e incluso aquella mirada burlona de siempre parecía haber cambiado de forma radical. No obstante, en pocos segundos, comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, ajustando sus lentes de marco verde que resbalaban por su nariz.

— Como usted diga _jefe,_ vuelvo en unos minutos —se alejó rápidamente por uno pasillo largo entrando inmediatamente por una de las puertas al final de este mismo.

Jyushimatsu desde atrás, cubre su boca con el doujinshi prestado por Choroko y desde su posición, ha mirado la escena con una seriedad bastante inusual, analizándola con sumo detalle en su mente. Ha llegado hasta el bar de su prima sin saber el propósito de su hermano mayor, pues esa misma mañana, Osomatsu solo se le planto en frente mientras desayunaba y le dijo que lo acompañara a dar un paseo, nada más.

Le dijo que si, obviamente, ni muerto lo deja salir solo, Choromatsu lo mataba antes de eso. Creyó que al llegar a bar todas sus dudas serian zanjadas, más cuando notó que llegaban al de sus primas. Pero a juzgar por aquel tono de voz tan drástico que adopto, puede estar seguro de que algo no va bien y que esta salida ya no era solo para "saludar a la familia".

Aprieta los labios, agitando su cabeza para sacar esas ideas conspiracionistas, quizá haber estado tanto tiempo cuidando de Choromatsu le había afectado seriamente el cerebro.

Aun no puede sacar conclusiones, debe esperar a ver los actos de su hermano mayor, confía en él, pero al mismo tiempo sabe la facilidad en la que mete en problemas.

Justo en ese momento Osomatsu le ha dirigido una mirada brillante y una risita confiada, como si nada pasara. Vuelve a sonreír como siempre, para él y su vista se fija nuevamente en el doujinshi en sus manos para bajar las sospechas, al menos la historia era buena.

Pasado unos minutos, Choroko volvió, esta vez acompañada por una chica de cabello negro, largo y liso, con unos ojos oscuros y caídos. Por un segundo al castaño se le vino a la mente que esta podría ser perfectamente Ichimatsu en versión mujer, pero más bonita.

— Aquí esta, tal y como lo pediste —la castaña señala con una de sus manos a la recién llegada. La peli-negra solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza en señal de _"saludo"._

— Gracias prima~ —restregó su mejilla con la contraria, abrazándola y pegándola más a él, en un gesto cariñoso a su quería prima Choroko

— Nada de gracias ¡Exijo que hagas esto con Choromatsu y me des fotos! ¡GRATIS! —lo aparta, regañándolo con la mirada por su comportamiento tan cambiante.

Poco más y parecía mujer con regla.

— ¡Que cruel eres con mis billeteras robadas!…pero no me opongo~ —bromeo con maldad en sus palabras. Giro sobre sus talones hasta la peli-negra y le sonrió con algo de culpa —Lo siento Ichiko-san por el visto, es un placer verte de nuevo —tendió su mano para que la otra la tomara, pero solo recibió un doble visto.

— Diría lo mismo, pero me das asco y lo sabes…—claro que lo sabe, el tipo de humor que tiene el castaño no puede serle más desagradable y se lo ha recalcado múltiples veces.

— ¡Y aun te apesta la boca! ¡Nunca cambies querida~! —se carcajea en su cara, causando la ira de la chica de cabellos oscuros.

— Voy a matarlo, voy a hacerlo realmente —Choroko a su lado ríe con nerviosismo ante esas declaraciones, posiblemente ciertas.

— Tan dulces, en fin, ¿Nos vamos? —consulta a la dama, esta rueda los ojos y le indica el camino con su pálida mano.

— Sígueme, te ha llamado por aquí…

— ¿Nii-san? ¿Dónde vas? —Osomatsu se giró velozmente hasta dónde provenía ese llamado, ahí estaba Jyushimatsu, quien aún permanecía sentando y balanceando sus pies en la banqueta, con el manga entre sus manos.

— ¡Diablos, casi lo olvido! —se acercó hasta el menor con pasos saltarines de una típica colegiala. Le tomo de las manos por debajo de sus mangas negra y comenzó balancearlas animadamente como un niño de siete años— ¡Ya volveré! Solo debo atender un asunto como el aburrido jefe de la mafia que se supone debo ser y ya —sonaba confiado, pero sus ojos parecían decir otro tipo de cosas— Cuando termine, te invitare un helado ¿de acuerdo?

Jyushimatsu ha sentido algo.

Le ha tomado las manos con más fuerza.

— ¡Sí! ¡Nii-san va a comprar helados! —lo suelta y levanta sus manos, ahora resguardadas nuevamente, por su chaqueta negra.

— ¿Yo? No, que va —rápidamente saca una billetera de color verde, muy bonita y femenina. Choroko desde atrás la reconoce y se toquetea los bolsillos— Choroko-chan invita~ —señala mientras emprende carrera para alcanzar a Ichiko. Esta parecía más feliz por haberle dejado atrás.

— ¡Osomatsu-san, vuelve aquí y devuélveme eso! —grita la castaña, maldiciéndolo a puño alzado, aunque ya sabe que ha perdido su dinero en manos de ese rufián.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Debo alimentar a mis elfos con esto! —corrió, perdiéndose de la vista de sus familiares.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Era mi dinero para mis Blllllll….biblias! ¡Si, mis biblias! —se corrigió al ver como algunos clientes del local la miraba de forma extraña, como si además de estar loca estuviera enferma o algo por el estilo.

— Tranquila _nee-san_ , se lo pediré después~ —el oji-ámbar le da pequeñas palmaditas a una llorosa Choroko.

— Eres tan amable, no como el inútil de tu hermano mayor —con las manos en la caderas, se recompuso totalmente— Ven, te llevare con las demás, Todoko-chan se ha estado aburriendo últimamente y estoy seguro de que le alegrarías el día~

— ¡Wooooow! ¡La prima Todoko siempre tiene dulces! ¡Llévame por favor! —arrastra a su prima al fondo del local, quiere ver a las amigas de su prima para que le dieran dulces.

— ¡Espera, aun me quedan clientes que atender!

Pero el ya no está prestando atención a los reclamos, sus ojos amarillos se han vuelto a fijar por donde se había su hermano. Apretó un pequeño papelito entre sus manos ocultas, papel que el oji-rojo se había encargado de traspasarle.

Suspiro y se detuvo para que la castaña pudiera respirar, observándola con su típica sonrisa y un carácter alegre.

" _Si no vuelvo en una hora, ven a buscarme"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ichiko le ha guiado todo el camino en un silencio espeso, casi palpable.

Habían salido por la parte trasera del bar, caminando por una serie de callejones que el mayor de los dos conoce muy bien, no es primera vez que los ve, aun así, mientras camina piensa en las manchas nuevas de sangre que han agregado en las murallas y suelo.

Que más puede hacer, esta aburrido y ya se sacó todos los mocos que tenía para pegarlos en la pared, a modo de entretención.

Vuelve la mirada hacia Ichiko, la amiga extraña y silenciosa de Choroko, que ahora le servía de guía. No sabe que decir, la chica siempre ha sido difícil de tratar y es aún peor sabiendo que su presencia para ella no es del todo agradable, ya que solo hace esto por mero trabajo.

Ella comprende que tampoco es su culpa.

Culpa a quien le ha solicitado, pues es una mensajera, como Hashimoto, pero sin mensajes de texto, nada de fax, correos, ni engorrosos mensajes escritos a lápiz y papel. Una mensajera guía, a la cual pueden pedirle que traiga a _"tal persona"_ a _"tal parte"_ , los cuales generalmente son a través de los callejones más oscuros, los lugares más deshabitados y olvidados por el hombre.

No hay mensajes, solo lugares.

Y esta función solo puede ser cumplida por una persona que conoce cada rincón del barrio bajo. Un trabajo peligroso, pero no cuestiona el por qué Ichiko esta mentida en _este_ trabajo, sabe que es completamente capaz de reventarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se meta en su camino. De hecho, le ha roto un par de dedos en el pasado, solo por molestarla.¡Hermosos recuerdos!

Tiene lo de sádico, lo que Ichi de masoquista.

Justo cuando va a decir algo, la chica de largos cabellos se detiene frente a un edificio enorme, construido con ladrillos rojos, algunas ventanas trizadas y de apariencia abandonada. Lo mira unos segundos, silbando ante lo alto que es.

Le cuenta unos quince pisos como mínimo.

— Pudo escoger un lugar más bonito, se ve a leguas que mataron a alguien atrás hace unos días~ ¿Tu qué piensas Ichiko-chan? —cuestiona tanto para él como para Ichiko, aunque esta última solo lo mire con aburrimiento

— Ten cuidado con lo que haces Matsuno-san —dijo esto mirando las puntas de su cabello con desinterés, se le notaba a leguas que se lo había soltado así por que sí.

— ¿¡Es que nadie sabe decir otra cosa!? —la chica alza una ceja ante esa exclamación, no se la esperaba. Osomatsu resopla y se encamina al edificio dejándole varias preguntas a la de ojos oscuros— Gracias por el recorrido nekomatsu versión mujer, te ganaste un premio.

Saca de su bolsillo trasero la billetera de Choroko y al mismo tiempo la de ella misma. El oji-rojo se las lanza y esta las atrapa con solo una mano.

— Sabia que no podías quedarte con las manos quietas…Osomatsu-san—sonríe de medio lado, divertida ante los extraños talentos de Osomatsu.

— Es un talento y el talento no debe ser desperdiciado~—responde rascando su nariz, volteándose y despidiendo con la mano— ¡Nos vemos Ichiko-chan~!

Lo ve irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La de cabellos azabaches, suspira y se devuelve, mirando su billetera.

— Me pregunto si estará bien —mirando el contenido de su billetera, se para unos segundos en medio de la callejón— Hijo de puta, me faltan yenes…

.

.

.

.

Sube las largas escaleras cubiertas de una vieja alfombra roja de terciopelo, los barandales dorados están llenos de polvo, el candelabro en lo más alto se ve deteriorado y al parecer la mitad de los cuadros del lugar ya han sido robados manchados. En su calmado recorrió ve restos de sustancias sospechosas, no sabe si es droga o liquido humano, además de algunas gotas de sangre.

Aspira profundo.

Sí, es el completó olor de los que recién inician en este mundo.

Llega al que parece ser, el último piso del edificio. Se dirige a la última puerta del corredor y abre la puerta sin mucho cuidado.

Ahí está la persona que le ha citado ese día.

Sentada en una silla de madera, frente a una pequeña mesa del mismo material, una dama ha volteado a verle. Su cabello es castaño, amarrado en una coleta elegante, al igual que el vestido que lleva, a juego con sus tacones rojos. Le mira con sus ojos castaño, deteniendo el movimiento de su abanico rojo unos segundos.

— ¡Oh! Así que…haz venido —hablo la mujer con un tono burlesco.

El castaño, sonriendo como siempre, mete su mano en su saco negro que carga sobre sus hombros, sacado de él, un sobre blanco. Lo alza frente a la dama con su mano esposada, meneándolo frente a sus ojos.

— Siempre para ti querida~ —Osomatsu le guiña uno de sus ojos, haciendo una leve reverencia como si se tratara de una reina— Es un placer verte de nuevo…Yowai Totoko-chan~

Ella se cruzó de piernas y riendo con superioridad, sostuvo su abanico rojo frente a su rostro, dándose aire de grandeza y elegancia.

— Lo mismo digo, Matsuno Osomatsu-kun~ —ríe con malicia, sacando un mazo de cartas de su cartera— Espero podamos divertirnos hoy también.

Osomatsu suelta una risa y se dirige al asiento que el ofrece la castaña.

 _Que comience el juego de los ambiciosos patanes._

* * *

En la mansión mientras tanto, Choromatsu se paseaba por toda la residencia en busca del maldito de su líder, quien había vuelto a escaparse y esta vez, parecía haberse llevado a Jyushimatsu con él. Se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, pegando un grito al cielo, que asusta al hermano que tiene a su lado, quien resulta ser el pobre de Karamatsu.

— ¡No puedo creer que se haya escapado! —exclama a voz viva, ganándose una mirada molesta de los hermanos restante.

— ¿En serio? Pero… ¿Ya revisaste en todos los lugares? —pregunta Karamatsu, algo sordo y aturdido gracias a su hermano menor.

— ¡Hasta en las vías de ventilación! ¡Pero no! Al idiota le gusta causarme migraña —se masajea las sienes, tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza aunque sea un poco.

Necesita una puta pastilla ahora.

— Yo lo veía venir —Ichimatsu desde el sillón, cambia los canales con aburrimiento, a su lado Todomatsu mira la pantalla de su teléfono con el mismo semblante que el cuarto hermano.

— Es Tontomatsu nii-san, era obvio que un día se escaparía de ti~ —agrega para seguir en lo suyo, alimentando la ira de Choromatsu.

— ¿¡Por qué no mejor haces algo útil y llamas a alguno de ellos!? —lo apunta, aguantándose las ganas de mandarlo directamente a la mierda. Debía guardar la calma ante todo y no seguir exasperándose.

— ¡Ya lo hice pero ninguno de los dos contesta! —le respondió en el mismo tono, enseñándole las llamadas realizadas a través de su teléfono, logrando ganarse una mirada molesta de Choromatsu— Oh no me mires así, al menos yo hice algo útil y no estoy gritando como una esposa celosa ¡Que sabe que el marido la engaña!

A la mierda la calma.

— Espero que te secuestren de nuevo, callado y amarrado te ves más bonito —una sonrisa soberbia se posa en sus labios al decir esas palabras, más el oji-rosa ni se inmuta.

— Ay, Choromatsu nii-san, yo siempre me veo bonito~ —dice con ambas manos en las mejillas, pestañeando repetidamente en gesto de "lindura".

— ¡Agg! ¡Eres insoportable!

— ¡También te quiero virgenmatsu nii-san!

Karamatsu entre tanto, estaba escapando del salón, directo al garaje de la mansión, aprovechando la discusión que sostenían el tercero y el sexto, y que sus hermanos no solían tomarlo en cuenta. Debía investigar unos asuntos y si no los resolvía ahora, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que volviera a estar solo.

Desde la última vez que acompaño a Osomatsu al hotel de Iyami, quedo con serias dudas sobre lo en verdad sucedía en el _"bajo mundo",_ creía que todo estaba más tranquilo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían unido a la mafia, más aun, del último _conflicto_ que hubo en ese tiempo y desde esos días que nada se veía sospechoso.

Pero parecía ser que estaba completamente equivocado.

Y todo eso se le vino a la mente con la reciente llegada de aquel individuo con mascara de rata.

 _Black Rat._

Ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza desde hace días, martirizándolo y quitándole el sueño a toda hora. Aquel sujeto cuyo rostro le dio más dudas que respuestas, más aun, era el rostro de una persona que él creyó _muerta_.

Y además, le quedaba el otro asunto pendiente…

" _La diosa sangrienta ha vuelto a las calles"_

De solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. Debía esconder aquella información por el momento, pues si llegaban a saberlo, entrarían en pánico. No quiere esconder cosas de menuda importancia a sus hermanos, pero no le queda de otra.

Tenía que escapar de sus hermanos e investigarlo por su cuenta.

Llega al garaje y toma el manubrio de su motocicleta, pasando saliva, nervioso. Sabe que lo que intenta hacer es riesgoso…

" _C'est la vie…"_

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas?

Una voz lo sorprende, dando un salto hacia atrás del susto, encara a quien le ha causado semejante ataque cardiaco, con ganas de regañarle.

Y ahí en la puerta estaba quien menos creí que le buscaría.

Oh, debía estar muy aburrido como para seguirlo…

— ¿¡Ichimatsu!? —el oji-violeta en la puerta a alzado una ceja

— Nooooo, Rosamel Fierro Delgado.

El sarcasmo se notaba a kilómetros y aun así soltó una risa dolorosa para su hermano.

— ¡He! Y el que puedo ayudarte my brother~ —el oji-violeta chisto, odiaba el inglés de Karamatsu.

Más parecía que decía _"buraza"_ , antes que un _"brother"._

Repulsivo.

— ¿A dónde vas? —nada de rodeos, Ichimatsu siempre va al punto.

Estaba en problemas.

De verdad creyó que lo dejarían pasar, que Ichimatsu seguiría viendo la TV y que tanto Todomatsu como Choromatsu seguirían discutiendo sobre la falta del demonio que tenían por hermano mayor.

El mayor…

¡Eso es!

— Yo…yo…voy a… ¡Buscar a Osomatsu por la ciudad! ¡Si, eso! —contesto rápidamente. El contario entrecerró sus ojos, demostrándole su desconfianza ante esa mentira tan obvia. Karamatsu nunca supo mentir.

Pero él es un sádico en potencia y gusta de ver al mayor sufrir, más si es por su culpa.

Por lo que decidió darle un pequeño empujoncito a su plan.

— Bien, voy contigo —Karamatsu quedo en shock. Ichimatsu camino hasta la sala anterior al garaje, tomando su chaqueta negra del perchero, para luego volver hasta el, deleitándose con la mirada de idiota del mayor.

— Espera ¿¡Qué!? —por fin reacciono. No es que le molesta la compañía de su hermano, es más, apreciaba el "gesto", pero no era lo que necesitaba.

¡No ahora!

— Sep, dicen que las calles son peligrosas nii-san~—en realidad, él era el único peligro del que debía cuidarse y eso el oji-azul lo tenía bastante claro— ¡Oye Pajamatsu nii-san, Karamatsu y yo iremos a buscar a Osomatsu nii-san por la ciudad! —grita desde el garaje, aunque la sala está a dos habitaciones de allí.

— ¡Oh, de acuerdo, es buena idea! —afirmo el oji-verde, gritándole de vuelta. Suspirando le dirigió una mirada al sexto hermano— Nosotros esperaremos aquí, en caso de que al imbécil del "jefe" se le ocurra aparecer.

— Genial, no tengo ganas de salir hoy~ —se recostó en el sillón, volviendo a jugar con su teléfono.

— Yo iré a organizar los papales de Osomatsu nii-san, hare el conteo de la bodega, luego veré cuantos nos deben dinero o deben ser eliminados, después puliré mis gemas y las ordenare por colores, o quizá debería ser por valor, mmm~ —contaba en voz alta, hartando cada vez más y más a Todomatsu.

— ¡NO ME LAS DIGAS Y HAZLAS IMBECIL PRESUMIDO! —le salto encima, agarrándolo del saco negro con violencia y agitándolo de un lado a otro.

— ¿¡Y AHORA QUE MIERDA TE HICE!?

— ¡NACER!

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, los otros dos hermanos escuchaban el desmadre que se había formado desde afuera, donde Karamatsu ya había sacado su motocicleta.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? —lo cuestiona formado una sonrisa nerviosa, aun trata de hacerle desertar sobre acompañarlo.

Pero Ichi es maligno, se alimenta de él nerviosismo y miedo de Karamatsu para verse joven.

— Absolutamente, me hace falta aire —se volteó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan maléfica que parecía común en su persona.

Karamatsu sonrió nervioso, encendiendo el motor de su vehículo.

— Entonces, allí vamos…

Y sin estar seguro, comenzó su recorrido rumbo a las aun, calles lluviosas de Tokio.

* * *

La lluvia continua, pero ellos no le prestan atención, aun cuando una pequeña porción del viento se filtre por el ventanal destrozado. En aquel sucio cuarto lo único que hacen es repartir las cartas para un nuevo juego.

Van dos a uno, con Osomatsu como ganador de la ronda anterior.

— Entonces Totoko-chan ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Qué se siente estar fuera de la "mala vida"? —pregunto el oji-rojo, con las cartas en sus manos.

— Nada muy relevante, ya sabes, desde que me case con mi amado esposo me desconecte del bajo mundo, ahora todo es muy aburrido~ —rodo los ojos, bajando sus cartas para verlo mejor.

Totoko Yowai era una "amiga" de la infancia de los Matsuno. Sus padres eran unos contrabandistas de la zona norte de la ciudad, lo que la convertía automáticamente en un miembro del "barrio bajo". Claro, no lo acepto, ella quería reconocimiento, fama y dinero. Así que se casó con un hombre poderoso, alguien que le pudiera sacar de ese mundo y llevarla a la buena vida. Ese "alguien" fue un sujeto del cual ni el nombre se sabía, pero lo identificaba como el _"magnate del petróleo"._

O el sujeto narizón.

— ¡Entonces vuelve a las andadas! ¡Tus padres seguro que aun te dejan meterle cocaína a un pez! —se rio el castaño, recordado los buenos días donde los señores Yowai metían los cargamentos de droga dentro de los peses.

— ¡Muy gracioso! ¡Pito corto! —contraataca con una sonrisa arrogante— ¿Quieres que recordemos cuando llenabas tu sudadera roja con la mercancía del día? O ¿Cuándo te vestiste de enfermera y sacaste tu pistola de un lugar _"desconocido"?_

— ¿¡Ahhhh!? —aquel sonido salió desde el fondo de su garganta, golpeando la mesa ofendido. Recuerda lo último con algo de vergüenza.

Quería sacar a Karamatsu del hospital junto al resto de sus hermanos, pues una conspiración se había formado en torno a los principiantes Matsunos de esos días. Por ello se debió vestir de enfermera, porque el resto de sus malnacidos hermanos, se habían quedado todos los trajes de médico, y meterse a la habitación donde lo tenía para sacarlo de ahí.

El problema fue cuando los rodearon y tuvo que sacar su arma.

No pregunten donde la tenía.

Se disculpa mentalmente con Karamatsu ese día por ver _"aquello"._

Fue luna llena*.

— Ja-ja Acepta la verdad, eres una vergüenza~ —se burló la castaña con una sonrisa de victoria ante la cara roja y el pequeño tic que se había formado en el ojo izquierdo de Osomatsu. Pronto volvieron al silencio, jugando cartas nuevamente— Aun así, no volvería al barrio bajo ahora mismo, tendría que tener el cerebro de pasa que tienen ustedes como para eso.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta, ignorando el insulto infiltrado en esa frase.

Totoko suspira, mirando las cartas para tratar de escoger alguna.

— Osomatsu-kun, he escuchado los rumores —suelta finalmente, sacando a la "solterona" de la mano contraria. Ha perdido ahora, pero aún pueden seguir jugando _"Old maid"_ — Secuestro, robo, persecuciones…podría hacer una lista de lo que he llegado a saber este último tiempo —curva sus labios en un amago de sonrisa ladina.

Osomatsu entrecierra sus ojos, deben volver a acomodar las cartas.

— Vaya~ parece que tan desconectada no estas —ríe revolviendo el mazo de cartas inglesas con la habilidad de un hombre de casinos.

— Los rumores corren rápido por las calles de Tokio, sobre todo si la mafia esta implicada —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, sacándole una de las cartas— Cartas, secretos, drogas, joyas, prestamos, crímenes…Últimamente están muy ocupados ¿verdad?

— Y que lo digas ¡Cada semana parece una explosión nueva! —emite una pequeña risa, exagerando las supuestas explosiones con sus manos, pero su mirada vuelve a encontrase con la ajena. Apoya sus manos sobre la mesa, dejando el mazo para partirlo por la mitad— Pero tú no quieres escuchar sobre mis aventuras ¿verdad?

— Tan perspicaz como siempre~ —entrelaza sus dedos y coloca sus manos bajo su mentón en un gesto de "lindura y elegancia"

— Entonces, ve al punto —corta de forma brusca, toda aura amistosa que se pudo haber formado en ese cortó periodo de tiempo.

Comienza a repartir nuevamente las cartas, un nuevo juego debe comenzar.

— Lo escuche un día, en una de las fiestas elegantes de mi esposo, Iyami-san se ha ido a Francia, huyendo de esta ciudad —Osomatsu elevo una de sus cejas, exigiéndole con la mirada que llegara rápido al tema. Esta apoyo su brazo sobre la mesa, acercándose un poco más al oji-rojo— ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿No Iyami es una persona de _gran prestigio y poder_?

Matsuno soltó una carcajada en la propia cara de Yowai. Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba esa pregunta, no es que sea un genio como Choromatsu o alguien tan atento como Karamatsu, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para no saber "de que hablan las ratas en las calles".

Porque aunque no lo parezca, Tokio no es tan grande y el barrio bajo tampoco.

— Lo es y estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido por ti, ¡Te hubieras casado con el! —se ríe nuevamente, apuntándola con su dedo índice, mientras sostiene sus cartas con la otra mano.

— ¡Iugg! ¡No! Soy demasiado bonita para alguien como el~ —Totoko casi se ponía de color verde de solo imaginarse en el altar con el dientón, cosa que le causo aún más gracia al de terno negro.

— Uy si, ¡Por que el "magnate" que tienes por esposo es hermoso! —se burló el oji-rojo, logrando poner la cara de Totoko roja de la ira— ¡Oh admítelo! ¡Esta horrible y viejo! ¡Te pudiste conseguir algo mejor! —golpea la mesa con sus puños, acusándole con la mirada.

— Osomatsu-kun…

— Es decir ¡Solo míralo! No lo sé, ¿¡Si quiera la tiene grande como su nariz!?

— ¡Osomatsu-kun!

— Se sincera conmigo, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿Es bueno en la cama? ¿Le molesta tu olor a pescado con cocaína?

— ¿¡Quieres responde a mi puta pregunta de una buena vez, maldito virgen paja corta!? —grita ya exasperada con toda la sarta de tonterías que soltaba ese hombre.

Lo dice, siempre odio esa personalidad tan simple y burlona.

Como casi todo el mundo.

— ¡Ah~ eres tan tierna! —ironizo, colocando sus manos en la cara en acto de "ternura", enfadando aún más a la castaña — Está bien, está bien~ No te me enojes, recuerda, tengo esposa y cuatro homúnculos que me esperan en casa.

— ¿Te casaste con tu mano y crías monos de agua?

— Me ofendes, ¡No me confundas con Chorowaifu! —con una mano en su pecho se hizo el ofendido. La castaña ha bufado con un extraño amago de sonrisa.

— Pufff~ Ah claro, olvide esa relación tan rara que tienen todos ustedes ¿Cómo era? Tú eras el padre, Karamatsu el tío renegado, Choromatsu tu esposa gritona, Ichimatsu la tía rica solterona con dinero y Jyushimatsu con Todomatsu sus hijos…—rio, pensando en todas esas cosas raras que el soltaba Osomatsu cada vez que se juntaban.

— ¡Y no olvides al tio Kami con su esposo Aku, el tacaño que no tare regalos a los niños!

— ¡Jajajaja! Ya en serio, ilumíname, necesito saber que sucede —conteniendo algunas carcajadas más, hizo el ademan con la mano para que continuara.

— No sé cuál es tu insistencia, si ya no estás en el barrio bajo, pero lo hare~ — Totoko quiso responderle, pero repentinamente la sonrisa de Osomatsu cambio a una más pequeña, quizá a una sonrisa melancólica— Iyami cometió traición y puso su posición en peligro.

La castaña abrió sus ojos, perpleja ante tales palabras.

— ¿Traición? ¿Peligro? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta, tratando de ordenar esa pequeña oración en su cabeza.

¿Iyami? ¿Traición? El mismo Iyami que él conocía ¿Había cometido uno de los peores errores que puedes lograr en el barrio bajo?

No puede creerlo.

— Hace una semana, fui con Karamatsu y Todomatsu al hotel más grande de Iyami, el _Royal parade_. Cuando me llevo a su oficina, me dijo que nos habían tendido una trampa a los tres y que trato de advertirme a través de una carta. No me di cuenta antes, pero sé que Karamatsu lo hizo…—explico con algo de desinterés, sacando una de las cartas que ella ofrecía.

Aun no saca a la solterona.

— Siempre lo ignoran, ¿qué esperabas? —responde con otra pregunta, bufando en su interior pues el oji-rojo estuvo a punto de sacar a la reina.

El comentario en si sonaba algo hipócrita, pues cuando veía Karamatsu solía usarlo como saco de boxeo, solo para descargarse o por qué quería.

Pero no lo ignoraba como sus hermanos.

— Como sea, ese mismo día al llegar a su oficina, me advirtió que su _nuevo secretario_ , un tal _Black Rat_ —retoma la conversación, con un ligero escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

— ¿ _Black Ra_ t? ¿Qué clase persona es esa? —pregunta, pensando en que jamás había escuchado tal nombre por los callejones en su pasado, y eso que ella creía tener un gran conocimiento de quien era importante o solo una rata más.

— Realmente no tengo idea, era un sujeto que pensaba vendernos en el mercado negro de la prostitución, en especial a mí —comenta sin ganas de recordar ese maldito mercado, le daba cierto asco de solo pensarlo.

— Tiene sentido, tu cabeza vale muchos~ millones — ¡Oh sí que valía millones!, era fácilmente junto a Todomatsu, una de las cabeza más deseadas.

Si bien todos los Matsunos tienen su _precio_ en aquel mercado tan asqueroso, se sabe de sobra que tanto a Todomatsu como Osomatsu, los deseaban más que a otro. Al sexto lo deseaban muchas personas con altos cargos, personas de dinero, generalmente hombre, aunque eso solo hacía que el ego de Todomatsu brillara más y más.

Pero de Osomatsu solo se tenía el conocimiento de su liderazgo como el jefe de la Mafia Matsuno, por ello muchos pensaban que su precio era tan alto por esa simple razón.

Aunque la verdad sea otra.

Y es aún más terrible que la sola idea de tener millonarios tras de ti, que en sí, no era algo tan malo.

— Me sorprende que aún no hayas pensado en venderme, ganaría miles de yenes solo con mi cabeza en ese mercado —le dirige una mirada de soslayo.

Ella ríe, porque es cierto.

Cualquier idiota no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de traicionar al jefe de una mafia tan poderosa como la Matsuno, más si se es amigo de este y además, resulta que el "jefe" es más estúpido que tú.

Pero ella no es idiota.

— Tenemos historia Osomatsu-kun, estoy de tu lado y somos mejores amigos, si tu caes, por desgracia caería contigo —se encoje de hombros, negando suavemente con la cabeza— Aunque eso no quite el hecho de que estas en más peligros que antes.

Tiene razón en lo primero.

Por más dinero que obtendría a base de su cabeza, sabe que comprometería su situación actual y ella realmente no quiere volver a las calles con el negocio de su familia. Por más fama que ganara entre los hombre del barrio bajo, no le servía, no era suficiente.

Se casó con el primer millonario que encontró por esas simples razones, necesitaba salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero aun así, ella tiene muy clara su situación.

Puedes ya no estar en el bajo mundo, pero una vez allí, nunca podrás escapar realmente.

" _Estas atrapado por el resto de tus días"_

— ¡Bueno, gracias por el apoyo! —responde, rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa boba— ¡No te preocupes por los peligros! ¡Así son las cosas! Solo tendré que mantenerme lejos del mercado negro por un tiempo, las cosas no duran para siempre ¿no? —se detuvo al escuchar un golpe contra la mesa.

Totoko ha golpeado la mesa con toda la fuerza de su puño.

Casi la rompe.

— ¿¡Quieres tomártelo en serio!? —pero las grandes risotadas del hombre le deja en claro que aquella pregunta a estado de más. Una gota de sudor recorre su cabeza— Me sorprende que sigas vivo a estas alturas, estas en una situación peligrosa Osomatsu-kun, ahora entiendo porque todos te lo advierten.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

En el pasado, la castaña ni se hubiera preocupado por su persona, se lo negaría mil veces e incluso lo hubiera empujado a su muerte solo para que ella sobreviva.

Pero ya no es como antes.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes?Con Iyami fuera del país, has perdido un aliado, yo ya no estoy contigo en el bajo mundo, más que para darte apoyo moral y tus hermanos no podrán cubrirte la espalda por siempre —cada palabra es lanzada sin una pisca de tacto— Si no consigues aliados nuevos, alguien saldrá lastimado, y ese alguien puede ser uno de tus hermanos.

La confesión parece como un balde de agua fría para el castaño. Lo sabe, no lo ha pensado lo suficiente, han pasado muy pocos días como para actuar con algo más de seriedad. No le gusta pensar, no le gusta actuar con la "seriedad" que un líder debe tener.

Pero supone que por el momento debe hacer una excepción e imitar el intelecto de su Esposa-secretaria-hermano-no-se-que-mierda-somos-pero-quizas-no-es-legal.

— No es tan sencillo como piensas…—parece derretirse en su asiento, mirando sus cartas con aburrimiento por sus próximas explicaciones.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No todo se soluciona con apretones de mano y contratos? —se reacomoda, cruzándose de brazos.

— Hay más que eso en este mundo Totoko-chan —extiende sus manos para que saque una carta, al juego parece quedarle poco y no quiere perder cunado lleva tan buen racha— Primero, cada mafia, organización o incluso un simple mensajero tiene _**reglas**_ que seguir. Incluso los Matsuno, excepto que nosotros solo tenemos tres reglas porque nos dio flojera pensar en más

Las reglas para una mafia son importantes, de hecho para cualquiera del barrio bajo. Hasta un simple traficante sabe que debe seguir las normas, como _"Esta prohibido vender en aquella are, pasan muchos policías"_.

En las mafias, esto se toma como algo más personal, pues evitan que sus miembros se traiciones, evitan los conflictos y los obliga a cuidarse mutuamente, todo para preservar la integridad y a los miembros de la _familia._

Eso sí, rompe una regla y dile adiós a todo lo que amas.

Incluso tu vida.

— Me lo esperaba… ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? —pregunta nuevamente, sabe de las reglas, ella también tenía algunas cuando trabajo con sus padre y fue aliada completa de los Matsuno.

— Algunas de esas reglas implican no hacer "grandes alianzas", pues es bien sabido que entre los callejones, cualquiera puede traicionarse —explica

Traición.

Una palabra pequeña para algo tan grande que puede destrozar a una organización completa.

La castaña, va a contestar pero al mirar el reloj de su mano guarda silencio, y en vez de hablar, levanta las únicas dos cartas que le quedan en el juego del _"Old Maid"_.

Osomatsu parpadea confundido, pero cree que quiere terminar esa ronda y acerca su mano a una de las dos cartas.

Se le acaba el tiempo.

Esconde sus ojos bajo su flequillo, apretando, los labios con un ligero temblor.

— Esa parte…—los ojos de Osomatsu se agrandan, al sacar la siguiente carta.

La manecilla marco las _seis_ de la tarde en punto.

Los vidrios se rompen, haciendo volar los pedazos por la habitación, la puerta es abierta con brutalidad, personas bajan rompiendo el techo. El ruido de las armas recargándose se hace presente.

— La tengo muy clara…—ha bajado su mano, mientras el castaño mira hacia todos lados con verdadera confusión en sus ojos.

— ¿Totoko-chan…?

— Lo siento, Osomatsu-kun…—sus ojos siguen ocultos mientras todas las amaras parecen obstruirle la vista de la castaña.

Pero no es hasta que escucha una extraña risa con un acento muy marcado, que su rostro se vuelve serio.

— Matsuno Osomatsu, levanta las manos y quizá, te tenga algo de piedad —siente el cañón de un revolver contra su cien.

Levanta las manos, soltando la carta que había sacado, cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad.

La reina de corazones.

.

.

.

 _Fin del juego._

 _¿Deseas jugar otra vez?_

* * *

Karamatsu no iba a gran velocidad como de costumbre, esta vez iba un poco más lento al saber a quién tenía detrás. Ichimatsu estaba sentado detrás de él, pero al revés, chocando espalda con espalda.

No iba a abrazarlo, no era una puta damisela en apuros y tampoco le daría le gusto de sentirse importante, menos, querido. Prefería golpearse la cara contra el pavimento antes de abrazar a ese imbécil. En cuanto al aludido, este solo podía preocuparse por la forma en que iba sentado el menor.

Era de todo menos segura.

— Ichimatsu ¿De verdad vas bien sentado de esa manera? —el nombrado se gira levemente, para clavarle una mirada que decía _"No me molestes"._

— ¿Te pregunte tu opinión?

— No pero-

— Entonces cállate, me da sida escucharte.

— Um… ¿ _I'm sorry…?_

Decir que la situación era incomoda era poco, para empeorarlo no podía proseguir con "aquello", si su hermanito menor estaba justo detrás de él. Karamatsu mentalmente, maldijo a Osomatsu por escaparse de nuevo, por su culpa tendría que posponer su asunto para otro día. Por ahora suponía que se limitaría a buscarlo verdaderamente, si lo pierde, su investigación dejaría de tener sentido.

Mientras iba perdido en sus pensamientos, no advirtió que Ichimatsu se soltaba repentinamente de la motocicleta y se dejaba caer, rodando por el suelo. Karamatsu sintió el estruendo al mismo tiempo el vacío en su espalda. Miro hacia atrás y vio al oji-violeta rodar contra el pavimento.

O maldito suicida.

Freno bruscamente la motocicleta, importándole una mierda que se la robaran o los autos la pasaran a llevar. Se bajó y corrió hasta donde estaba el menor, quien estaba sentando en el suelo, reincorporándose de ese golpe tan feo.

— ¿¡Ichimatsu!? _¿Are you okay? ¿Did you hurt?_ —pregunto completamente preocupado, revisándolo por todos lados.

— Me duele el culo —que fino.

— ¿¡Llamo a Choromatsu o Todomatsu!? ¿Te llevo a un hospital? ¿O…?

Mas el castaño no estaba ni por asomo interesado en su propia seguridad, en vez de eso, ignoro al fastidio que tenía por hermano y apunto hasta un punto algo alejado, donde se veía una gran columna de humo negro.

— Hey, mira eso ¿De dónde proviene ese humo? —se levantó tambaleándose ligeramente, mientras limpiaba sus ropas manchadas de tierra.

— ¿Uh? Es cierto, si mis cálculos no fallan, viene de la zona este…y…—reflexiono un momento, apuntando hasta la columna de humo, para luego volver a dirigirle una mirada de reprimenda al menor, apuntándolo acusadoramente— Aun así… ¿¡Era necesario saltar de la motocicleta de esa manera solo para avisar eso!?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te asuste mucho? —pregunto con una mueca aburrida.

— ¡Casi me da un ataque! —se golpeó el pecho demostrando su preocupación.

— Entonces valió la pena~

El maldito se estaba riendo en su cara, vale, se lo esperaba.

En su mente se preguntó en que momento Ichimatsu comenzó a odiarlo, ya que el recordaba que solían ser muy unidos. Bueno, hasta el incidente de la fábrica negra…

Sacudió su cabeza, borrando esas ideas oscuras, debía concentrarse.

— Da igual, vamos hacia allá, quizá Osomatsu nii-san este allí junto a Jyushimatsu y estén causando destrozos —recomienda mirando aun el posible "caos" de la zona este con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Espero por su bien que no, Choromatsu enojado asusta —ríe, acomodándose los lentes de sol, aunque no los necesite.

Ya ni se molesta en mirarlo, cree que le dará lepra en su sida ocular con solo hacerlo.

— Que gente tan incorrecta, es de mala educación causar el caos y no invitar —nego lentamente con la cabeza. Sonríe sombríamente, causándole cierto repelús al mayor.

Ambos vuelven a la motocicleta para dirigirse a la zona este.

Sin saber que tanto Osomatsu como Jyushimatsu, estaban en la zona contraría.

* * *

El ambiente era tenso, lo único que se escuchaba era la lluvia filtrarse a la habitación y las risas sin contener de aquel sujeto. El esposo de Totoko, el Magante del petróleo.

 _Sadir Gafar*._

Un sujeto que fue de alta importancia en Dubái, EAU. Encontró una gran fuente de petróleo hacia algún tiempo en Japón, haciéndose aún más rico y poderoso, capaz de controlar a cualquiera con el solo uso de su dinero, incluso a mafia poderosas. A excepción de la Suya, pues ellos no se harían aliados de alguien tan maquiavélico como él.

Si se trataba de grandes millonarios, prefería a Atsushi antes que a este tipo, al menos al mencionado podía golpearlo cuando quería.

— Al fin te encuentro, Matsuno Osomatsu, líder de la tan famosa mafia Matsuno —ríe de medio lado, bajando el arma de la cien del japonés. Por dentro se siente aliviado— Creo que nunca nos hemos presentado soy-

— Sadir Gafar, gran empresario árabe, esposos de Totoko-chan, tu nariz es más grande que el orgullo de mi tercer hermano y tienes más dinero que el Sugar daddy de Totty —si, tal y como lo oían, Osomatsu se había saltado todos los protocolos del formalismo hacia personas importante. Por estas cosas era que sus hermanos se encargaban de hablar por él— Tu nariz es más grande de cerca~

— ¡Ja! Eres tan tosco y divertido como me han contado por ahí —se carcajea ante el humor del "japonés", pero esa sonrisa se va de un segundo a otro— Un completo mocoso irrespetuoso.

— ¿A qué viene eso anciano? O mejor dicho ¿Qué es lo que hace en este lugar? —recarga su cara en una de sus manos, con una sonrisa confiada.

— Eso debería preguntarlo yo —una cuchilla se clava bruscamente en la mesa, justo en medio de la reya de corazón que soltó el castaño anteriormente— ¿Qué haces juntándote con mi esposa a escondidas?

— Conversar y jugar cartas duh, somos amigos de la infancia —dice como si fuera lo más obvio, porque lo era.

Pero no para el magnate.

— A mí no me hablaras de esa manera, mocoso —retiro su mano de la cuchilla, mientras los ojos rojos del más joven lo seguían— Te he seguido por un tiempo, eres un joven con mucho "poder" e influencia ¿no?

— Ay, no me alague de esa manera, ¡Voy a sonrojarme Magnate-senpai! —coloca amabas manos en sus mejillas como una colegiala, para luego mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa maliciosa— ¡Es broma! No sabía que me tenía tantas ganas señor Mac dinero, pero si quiere le puedo dar mi autógrafo o una prenda usada, lo que desee mi senpai~

Algunos hombres de elegante trajes negros a su alrededor, casi no podía aguantar las risas, Osomatsu era tan desquiciante que llegaba a ser gracioso. Aún más viendo la cara enfadada de su jefe.

Uno de ellos se rio un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Y sin miramientos, el magante le apunto con sus revolver bañado en oro.

Un disparo.

El sujeto ha quedado tendido en el suelo, salpicando un poco de su sangre en el rostro de los demás subordinados, en Totoko y Osomatsu.

Se volteó hasta su esposa, mientras limpiada su revólver con una mueca cariñosa.

— Lamento que vieras eso cariño~—acaricio la cabeza de su "esposa", mientras le ordenaba a otro de sus subordinados que limpiara la sangre que quedo en la cara de su mujer.

—…

Totoko no medio palabra, seguía con la cabeza gacha, dejando que pasaran un pequeño pañuelo por su mejilla.

— ¿Y a mí no me la limpias senpai? —extiende sus brazos hacia el hombre de blanco, este rueda los ojos con algo de fastidio.

Decidió ignorarlo por su bienestar mental.

— Como te dije antes, te he seguido minuciosamente, no ha sido fácil, pero he podido descifrar un par de cosas —señala al oji-rojo, de seguro no fue fácil, Choromatsu lo tenía en cautiverio como para que si quiera alguien lo viera— Una persona me dijo que podía darme mucho solo por ti y utilice a mi amada esposa para atraerte, y así, poder encerrarte sin que nadie pueda ayudarte.

— ¿Por mí? ¿¡Dónde diablos pagarían tanto por mí!? ¡Así, voy y me vendo solo! —se ríe en su cara nuevamente, lo está sacando de sus casillas, pero debe mantener el control.

— Solo dame un segundo —el moreno chasqueo los dedos y enseguida uno de los hombres le entrego un papel, lo desenrollo y se lo dejo sobre la mesa— ¿Creo que no te gustaría terminar aquí o sí?

Osomatsu miro el papel con sorpresa.

¿Desde cuándo su cabeza había subido tanto en el mercado negro?

— ¡Wow! ¡Esta foto es viejísima! —en la foto se veía a un Osomatsu de unos 17 o 18 años, sacando la lengua y el dedo medio como si fuera un joven rebelde— Esos son muchos ceros…podría venderme a mí mismo y costear mi vida entera…—se rio de sí mismo.

— Que bueno que te guste Matsuno, por que este será tu futuro —paso una de sus manos por el cuello blanco del castaño— Muy bien señores, llévenselo, después haremos volar este edificio para que no queden pruebas —le habla a sus hombres de negro, quienes asienten.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no espérame tantito! ¡Eres un maldito millonario! Posiblemente tienes un inodoro de oro, bañado en más oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, solo porque puedes costearlo ¿Para qué quieres más? —pregunta ligeramente más alterado y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Tu para que crees? —le devuelve la pregunta.

— ¿Quieres dinero para dos inodoros de oro?

— ¡No, idiota! ¡Con el dinero conquista el mundo!, el dinero te hace poderoso, y si te vendo, incluso podre quedarme con tu tonta mafia y tener aún más poder e influencia —cuenta su plan como un típico villano de serie animada, riendo y contagiando a sus subordinados— Incluso la sola idea de vender a tus hermanos o tenerlos bajo mi cargo es tentador.

Osomatsu los ve reírse con una cara aburrida. En toda la conversación, jamás se volteó a ver a Totoko y ella tampoco a él, pues cualquiera supondría que le había causado una gran traición.

Pero un pequeño re-ojo, le ha confirmado ciertas sospechas.

— ¡Bien, vámonos antes de hacer volar este edificio! —ordena con un ademan de mano.

— Bueno, no puedo hacer nada por ello…— se escucha un gran suspiro proveniente del mayor de los Matsuno, aún está sentado en la silla con la mirada gacha, se ve resignado a su destino impuesto.

El magante sonríe, sabía que Matsuno se rendirá ante él si lo arrinconaba, este era un gran día aun que estuviera lluvioso. Sería un gran tema de conversación en las fiestas y ni hablar del harem de mujeres, podría agrandarlo mil veces más.

Pero no vio venir cuando escucho una pequeña risa y un ruido de alguien estirándose.

— ¡Qué bueno que vine preparado para esto! ¡Espero que Jyushimatsu no tarde en venir! Luchar solo a veces puede ser muy aburrido y engorroso ¿No creen? —en ese preciso momento se levantó, poniendo sus sombrilla roja en su hombro con una gran sonrisa.

El moreno lo observa estupefacto.

— ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? —al ver que el más joven se tomaba tantas libertades

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no vas a secuestrarme y venderme al mercado por mucho papel verde y piedras brillantes? —Se cruza de brazo con una mueca confundida— Sabía que algo así iba a pasar, es decir, ¡Todo el mundo quiere mi puta cabeza en un estante junto a sus animales disecados! ¡No eres el primero! —responde con cierto enfado exagerado en su tono de voz.

— ¿¡Lo sabias!? —el moreno observo como el más joven solo reía.

 _Pasos._

Fue en ese minuto cunado Totoko por fin levanto la cabeza, desde la mesa solo sonrió con calma, entre abriendo sus ojos.

Ya lo sabía.

Osomatsu nunca cambiaria.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Soy el líder de una de las peores mafias que hay en esta ciudad y posiblemente del país —rio rascando su nariz con uno de sus dedos— No lo olvides pinocho versión árabe. Soy Matsuno Osomatsu, mis sueños son grandes y mi carisma legendario, no voy a ser la muñeca inflable de nadie~ —le envió un guiño coqueto, a lo que ella rodos los ojos.

 _Pasos._

— Yo…yo…—quedo sin palabras, este sujeta era…demasiado extraño como para que el mimo lo comprendiera.

Nada se lo tomaba en serio ¿Qué clase de jefe era ese?

— ¡Ja-ja! Entonces… ¿Crees que voy a dejártelo sencillo? —Osomatsu cambio su sonrisa por una mueca escalofriante. Logrando asustar ligeramente al hombre árabe, pero no lo demostró, debía seguir en su posición de tipo duro.

— Ya lo veremos Matsuno Osomatsu… ¡Tras el! ¡Antes de que haga que el edificio detone! —aquel magnate apunto en su dirección, no podía dejar que escapara.

Era su nueva fuente de dinero.

— Waaaaa~ Que flojera, pero bueno, así es la mafia —trono sus dedos, mientras dejaba que esos sujetos le apuntaran como si nada.

 _Alguien se detiene._

— ¡BUENAS TARDES! —el quinto hermano aparece de la nada, abriendo la puerta de una patada, aplastando a uno de los guardias con esta misma.

Todos se voltearon en es instante por esa extraña intromisión. Sadir el magante, ha dado un paso atrás, ese chico es exactamente igual a Osomatsu, sabía que tenía hermanos por que ha tenido que investigarlo un buen tiempo.

Pero nunca interactuó con ninguno.

Era escalofriante hasta cierto punto.

— ¡Quieto tu también! —el "líder", señalo al oji-ámbar, quien solo pudo soltar un "¿Eh?", mas confundido de lo normal.

Era oficial, su cabeza iba a explotar en modo de bolitas blancas, si nadie le explicaba que estaba pasando.

Mas a diferencia de Jyushimatsu, Osomatsu ya tenía el conocimiento de su situación actual y al ver como lo dejaban de apuntarle, y dirigían sus miradas y cañones hasta su hermanito menor, tuvo que hacer un movimiento rápido.

— ¡Jyushi, abajo y detrás de mí! —con velocidad tomo el único estante que estaba cerca de la puerta, derribándolo frente a él y su hermano, para esconderse de la lluvia de balas que había comenzado.

Refugiados momentáneamente, Jyushimatsu miro a su hermano con una sonrisa de confusión.

Había contado la hora en su mente, cada minuto y segundo, solo para venir lo más rápido posible por su hermano mayor. Aun cuando Choroko o Todoko le advertían de que aún era muy temprano como para buscarlo. Solo Ichiko le dio el paso y le dijo en donde se encontraba su hermano exactamente, sin importarle los regaños de las demás chicas del local.

Y lo encontraba en una situación como esta.

Si Choromatsu se enteraba, lo mataba…o peor…

Lo metía en la cámara de tortura.

Era el nombre más indicado que podía recibir el armario de Osomatsu nii-san.

— ¿Osomatsu nii-san? ¿Quieres decirme que esta pasado? —pregunta el recién llegado a su hermano mayor. Pero este no se ve que pueda responder ahora

— Sabrás todo lo que quieras Jyushi, pero por ahora debemos correr —escucho como las balas cesaban momentáneamente, mientras los hombres recargaban sus armas— Bien, vámonos, tendremos que aplicar el plan "C" de emergencia.

Las pupilas de contario parecieron contraerse un poco más de lo común.

Ese era uno de sus mayores planes de emergencia, pero si su hermano se lo pedía, deba cumplir.

De hermano mayor a menor, como subordinado y jefe.

— Entiendo —respondió con un monosílabo, ocultando su boca tras sus largas mangas, una típica característica que indicaba su seriedad en una misión— ¿Dónde quieres aplicarlo nii-san?

Osomatsu ha sonreído.

Jyushimatsu jamás le fallaba.

— Sígueme, de paso te explico todo en el camino —tomo al menor de las mangas y se lo llevo con él a un lugar desconocido.

Cuando los hombres movieron el mueble por fin, los dos hermanos ya no estaban. Aun así, el magante se sentía confiado, tenía guardias por todo el lugar, de los mejores que pudo haber contratado e incluso una bomba que podía detonar en cualquier momento.

Sonríe con suficiencia desde la puerta de aquella habitación, al ver a sus hombres distribuirse en busca de los fugitivos. Mas nunca se da cuenta que atrás de él, su amada y bella esposa, ha sonreído con maldad tras un abanico rojo.

 _Y es que esto, desde el inicio, nunca ha sido un juego de cartas ordinario._

 _Por qué en el último juego, quien sacara la reina de corazones…_

… _Ha asegurado su victoria…_

* * *

Choromatsu había terminado sus quehaceres, organizo toda la oficina de Osomatsu, le dio un gran cuidado a sus joyas, las cuales estuvieron abandonadas por semanas desde aquella puñalada que había recibido, cortesía de su primo Akuma. Rego las plantas, hizo los conteos de la bóveda, organizo la lista de personas que les debían dinero y/o favores, y así toda la tarde.

Y ni rastros de Osomatsu.

Pero lo que le parecía más extraño era que desde que había empezado, no se había topado ni una sola vez con Todomatsu. Al principio creyó que estaría jugando con su teléfono, estafando viejos adinerados por medio del LINE o quizá solo no quería encontrase con el.

No lo culpaba, a veces Todomatsu era desapegado a su familia inconscientemente.

A si era en el pasado. Pero el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian.

Camina por la casa buscando al menor, se desespera después de unos minutos. Espera que este viendo doramas, revistas de moda o haciendo cualquiera de las cosas que suele hacer en cualquier parte de la casa.

No hay rastro de él y no está como para perder otro hermano.

Camina por todos lados hasta que de repente…

Lo encuentra en la sala principal, con un mazo en las manos y el celular en la mesa.

Espera ¿Qué?

— ¡Totty por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —pregunta más relajado, casi parecía una madre reocupada— ¿Qué demonios haces?

— ¿Ah? Choromatsu nii-san, lo siento, pero estuve recibiendo mensajes extraño con fotos raras todo el día y sinceramente me dio asco seguir viéndolas —mostro su celular que está a punto de destrozar.

— ¿Uh? ¿Puedo ver? —el oji-rosa se encoje de hombros, tiene otros 30 teléfonos en su armario, así que no le importa destrozar uno de ellos o si quiera, prestarlo.

El oji-verde recibe el teléfono y seguido, se pone a revisar cada fotografía y mensaje mandado por un número desconocido. Había fotos de personas muertas, fuego y finalemnete el mensaje de una nota hecha con letras de revistas y diarios.

— Oh, ¡Ese es nuevo! —señala el de la foto con letras de revista.

— M-Mi…Mira h-hacia l-l-la puerta, te v-va a gus-tar —le cuesta leerlo, pues la letra es oscura y él nunca ha tenido una vista perfecta. — ¿La puerta?

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras, un sobre café se deslizo por debajo de su puerta. Ambos hermanos se miraron y corrieron hasta la puerta, Todomatsu tomando el sobre y Choromatsu abriendo la puerta en busca de un posible intruso.

Pero sigue sin ver nada, ni en los alrededores.

Cierra la puerta y ve como el menor de los dos ya ha abierto el sobre.

— ¿Totty? ¿Todomatsu? —no responde. Este congelado, las piernas parecen temblarle y pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuera a caer. — Oye, estas-

El de camisa rosa le muestra el contenido del sobre y no puede hacer más que soltar un jadeo de la impresión.

— Choromatsu nii-san… Esto es malo… ¿verdad? —la pregunta es rebalsa en obviedad, mas no le contradice, sabe que está pasando por una especie de shock.

— Llama al zángano de nuestro hermano mayor, no importa cuánto te demores, ni cuánto dinero gastes, él TIENE que saber esto —ordena rápidamente, alguien estaba acosando a su hermano menor y de paso, invadió su territorio.

— De acuerdo.

Todomatsu corrió hasta su cuarto para buscar su teléfono con más saldo para efectuar las llamadas correspondientes, en el camino deshaciéndose de su asombro inicial, se repite que está en una mafia y estas cosas son comunes, debía calmarse y acatar a todo lo que decía el mayor por el momento.

Mientras, Choromatsu entre sus divagaciones, no puede evitar pensar en lo extraño que era que todo lo que pasaba siempre giraba en torno a algo que el mayor de los sextillizos hacía.

Solo era cosa de verlo.

Una tarde fuera de la mansión y ya parecía que el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Y no estaba muy lejos de esa teoría.

 _El demonio debe volver a poner orden en el infierno._

* * *

Tanto Oso como Jyushi corren por los pasillos del gran edificio, ya habían trazado su plan, era poco convencional y estaba hecho por el líder, en apuros, así que no esperaban que funcionaran muy bien, sobre todo siendo el plan "C". Pero Jyushimatsu, quien se había enterado de todo lo necesario para esta _misión sorpresa_ , le tenía fe.

Porqué el confía en su hermano mayor.

Corren hasta que se topan con un camino que se divide en dos, uno de ellos posiblemente contenía más guardias, y ese era el de la salida, ambos se miran y en silencio se van cada uno por un lado.

No hay palabras, solo miradas y es todo lo que necesitan.

— Es Matsuno Osomatsu, debemos atraparlo —uno de los que aun perseguían a Osomatsu, le dice esto a los guardias del pasillo que había escogido.

Comienzan a seguirlo por un largo trecho, es rápido, no lo niegan, hasta que este se trata de encerrar en cuarto y eludirlos. Aun así, aquellos hombres fueron más rápidos y lograron derribar la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

El de terno rojo da unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Matsuno Osomatsu, estas atrapado —pronuncio mientras le apuntaba con el arma el hombre de gafas negras. Oh si, iba a gozar ese momento tanto como sus compañeros, seguro el jefe lo alabaría después y le daría una mejor paga— ¿Tienes algunas ultimas palabras?

Se escucha una risa.

Una gran, gran risa, que pasa a ser carcajadas sin gracia para los subordinados.

—Las verdad, es que las tengo…y es que yo…—se volteó con las manos aun alzadas y los ojos cerrados, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro— ¡No soy Osomatsu nii-san! —abre sus ojos de golpe, enseñando sus ojos ámbar, y aquella sonrisa serena, se transformó en una alegre y casi psicópata.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No inventes! —dirige su arma a la cabeza de quien parece ser, Jyushimatsu con las ropas del mayor y no Osomatsu como todos suponían.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Cuál es la puta diferencia? ¡Son todos iguales! —otro de ellos imita su acto, los demás hacen lo mismo.

Está rodeado de armas.

No le importa.

— Jajajaja, eso suena tan divertido, pero no somos iguales~ —rio, balanceándose y sacando su bate color plateado de entre sus, ahora, largos pantalones, sin importar que los cañones le apuntaran justo a la cabeza— Por ejemplo, yo estoy pensado como debería acabar con ustedes~

— ¿Pensándolo? Podemos volarte la cabeza aquí mis- ¡Agh! —no alcanzo a terminar, cuando el de ojos amarillos le pateo la mano, logrando que soltara su arma.

Todo pasa muy rápido.

La bateo y le dio justo en el del ex-portador del arma. Gime de dolor, pero Jyushimatsu no hace más que volver a batearlo para enterrar más el cañón del arma en su ojo. El ríe y acerca su mano hasta el gatillo.

Un disparo.

Y parecía que hizo puré el cerebro de aquel sujeto.

Quedaron asombrados con la rapidez que lo hizo. Esto activo una pequeña alarma en las cabezas del resto, ellos eran profesionales, no se quedarían de manos cruzadas. Comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa, más el pequeño Jyushimatsu no hizo otra cosa que esquivar aquella balacera y tomar el arma del cadáver reciente, sin importarle la sangre de la misma, disparando rápidamente al pecho del que parecía tener mejor puntería.

Cinco disparos certeros fueron suficientes para dejar a todos perplejos.

— Pero Osomatsu nii-san no lo pensaría, pues ustedes en sus manos ni podrían soltar discursos trillados o puede ser peor y jugará con sus mentes —completo con una expresión seria. Levanto su mirada, sonriente y tétrico. Asustado retrocedieron unos pasos— ¿Entonces quieren jugar conmigo? ¡Prometo que será divertido!

— No, espera ¡Aléjate rarito! Que esta- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

El oji-rojo, oculto en una de las esquina de la planta media, escucho aquellos gritos con toda claridad. Suspiro, viéndose momentáneamente libre de esos tipos.

— Waaa~ Jyushimatsu sí que me has salvado, no tenía ganas de pelear~ —se dice a si mismo con una sonrisa boba, compadeciéndose de los pobres idiotas que se habían dio tras su hermanito.

Camina por los pasillos despejado, usando la ropa de Jyushimatsu y con su sombrilla roja al hombre, escuchando la madera crujir de los pisos más altos y algunos más abajo. Examina toda el área con la mirada, inspeccionado los cuartos abiertos en busca de algo que pueda tomar "prestado", mas solo encuentra muebles envueltos en fundas blancas llenas de polvo.

— Jyushimatsu…—Osomatsu se tensa al reconocer esa voz, más el sonido de los zapatos caros contra la madera— Más bien, Osomatsu ¿Cierto?

Se voltea ligeramente y lo ve ahí de pie. Luce algo más despeinada que antes.

— Vaya~ ¿Nos reconoces? —pregunto con una mueca sínica, pocos eran los que de verdad podía decir quién era quien entre ellos.

— Tengo mis métodos, no es muy difícil identificar al Matsuno de ojos rojos —señaló sus ojos, tan característico y bastante anormales si podía agregar.

— Bah, tendría los ojos de Totty, pero el rojo me queda mejor ¿no? —guiño su ojo, mientras se apoya en su sombrilla.

El árabe ríe.

Lo detesta.

— Matsuno, hace rato me estoy preguntando… —Osomatsu alzo una ceja, guardando silencio para que continuara— ¿Por qué viniste con una sombrilla?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso has olido mucho petróleo y se te ha fundido una neurona? —Hizo un pequeño mohín, apuntando afuera de la ventana cercana— ¡Está lloviendo a cantaros afuera! ¡No todos podemos pagar por paraguas incrustados en joyas!

— Jajaja, lo sé, pero vienes con una sombrilla china ¿No deberías usar un paraguas normal? —apunto con una sonrisa.

Osomatsu suspiro, sin contener una sonrisa clamada.

— ¿Es que ya no puedo usar lo que me dé la gana sin que sospechen de mí? Te pareces a mi secretaria, pero más feo y con una nariz tres veces más grande —se encoge de hombros, el moreno lo mira con curiosidad— Mi secretaria es mi hermano, por si te lo preguntas, aun que en verdad no sé qué somos, a veces pienso que es mi esposa~

— ¿Qué?

— No lo entenderíais, no eres japonés —mofándose frente a él.

Pero el sujeto vestido de blanco hace un gesto más con sus manos, aplaude y un monto de hombres de negro se agrupa frente a él. El oji-rojo mira todo con aburrimiento.

— Ya veo, supongo que ahora te iras lentamente y me dejar con ellos, les partiré la madre a todos, dejare un baño de sangre y podre tener mi dosis de acción para saciar mis instintos asesinos, mientras tu gritas como niña ¿Verdad? —quiso adivinar, pues ha leído suficientes historias de acción como para saber el resultado de ese encuentro.

— Es una buena idea, pero no —con su dedo índice, le indica que mire al pasillo.

Acata ese simple mandado por mera curiosidad. Sus ojos se agrandan sin querer creer lo que veía.

Desde el pasillo, algunos hombres de negro traen atado de manos y pies a su hermano menor junto a su bate, quien luchaba y mordía las cuerdas para liberarse. Uno de ellos se acercó a su jefe para reportarse.

— Señor, nos costó controlarlo, pero lo conseguimos —informa a un complaciente árabe.

— No esperaba menos de mis…subordinados… —los miro con ojos grandes, venían en pésimas condiciones, tenían rasguños, mordidas y posiblemente a alguno le faltaba un dedo o peor, un miembro. También se fijó en que eran, por mucho, menos hombres que antes.

Osomatsu se gira para encarar al árabe, sujetando fuertemente la sombrilla con su mano esposada.

No advierte cuando una patada lo empuja dentro de una habitación. Echando adentro también a Jyushimatsu, sin una pisca de tacto. El oji-rojo abre los brazos, recibiendo a su hermano, tratando de amortiguar el golpe.

— Se quedaran ahí, hasta que el edificio explote y pueda recoger sus cadáveres para venderlos… ¡Hombres! ¡Nos vamos! —la puerta fue cerrada y por lo que escucharon habían bloqueado la puerta con algo más pesado.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Oso volvió su cabeza hasta Jyushi quien trataba de desatarse solo.

— ¡Jyushimatsu! —grita desatándolo al instante— ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo diablos te capturaron? —pregunta en lo que termina de desatar los nudos del menor.

— ¡Osomatsu nii-san! ¡Hicieron trampa! —hizo una especie de berrinche frente al mayor, señalando por donde se habían ido los sujetos de negro— Uno de ellos me roció una especie de gas y no podía moverme, cuando recupere la movilidad ya me tenían atado…eso es trampa…

El meno inflo ligeramente sus mofletes, causándole ternura la mayor, le despertaba el instinto de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

— ¿Un gas? Los millonarios sí que tienen acceso a lo último en tecnología…—recordó un viejo reportaje donde en corea clonaban perros, así que un gas paralizante no le parecía algo muy alejado— Tendremos que pedirle uno a Totty, antes los venenos se le daban bien, seguro la bruja del caldero nos fabrica uno —rie maliciosamente, como todo un demonio.

Pero el ángel de la familia no lo hace.

— Jyushimatsu ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunta, al ver como bajaba la mirada.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo por qué perdí? —así que era eso. Osomatsu le tiene mucha confianza a Jyushimatsu, en su fortaleza, sus ataques desprevenidos.

Confiaba en que haría bien su trabajo, pero solo termino vilmente atrapado por un montón de sujetos elegantes.

— Vamos, no es tu culpa, tú lo dijiste ¡Ellos hicieron trampa! —le revuelve los cabellos, con su sombrero entre medio, desacomodándolo en la cabeza del oji-ámbar. Nunca se enojaría con Jyushi, es su pequeño ángel, como Totty su pequeño demonio.

Este rie encantado de que su hermano no este enojado, como todo un niño.

Pero la felicidad se va en cuanto escuchan una explosión a unos pisos más arriba.

Ya ha comenzado.

Ambos corren hasta la puerta instintivamente, la golpean, patean e incluso intentaron batearla, pero parecía que solo la había rasguñado un poco. Y para emporar las cosas, la habitación no poseía ventanas para escapar, ni una mísera vía de ventilación.

— ¿Nii-san? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —sus ojos parecen más grande que de costumbre.

El líder piensa, piensa por primera vez e ese día.

El edificio tiene a lo menos quince pisos, está seguro de que la explosión fue en el último y si sus cálculos no le fallan, ellos deben estar en el piso nueve. No hoy ventanas, ni ductos de ventilación, romper la pared no es una opción y la puerta es bloqueada por fuera con algo obstruyendo sus paso.

— Vamos a vengarnos, no importa lo que pase… —está enojado, no con él, pero si con aquel sujeto. Jyushimatsu puede ver el mismísimo fuego del infierno en sus ojos. Sabe que su hermano enojado en una bomba de tiempo, lo ha visto desmembrar tipos por mera ira.

Y este día no será una excepción.

Pronto escuchan otra explosión, unos pisos más cerca, el edificio tiembla y retroceden un poco por el estruendo. Estaban en verdaderos problemas.

Pero…

Osomatsu se veía tranquilo.

— ¿Osomatsu nii-san? —llama el oji-ámbar, al ver que su hermano solo mira la puerta, le hace una seña con la mano para que espere.

Paciencia.

Paciencia.

Paciencia.

Paciencia.

 _Clic._

 _Osomatsu sonrió._

Algo se movió del otro lado, la puerta sonó al desbloquearse y el mayor de los dos camino hasta la puerta para cerciorarse de que ya estuviera abierta. Y lo estaba, dejando desconcertado al quinto hermano.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Nii-san tienes poderes mentales!? ¿¡Eres un _Esper_!? —pregunta saltando frente al castaño. Se rie de la ocurrencia de Jyushimatsu y niega con la cabeza, mientras recoge algo de la salida, mirando hacia el lado para ver un estante pesado que había sido removido de la entrada.

— Admito que sería increíble, pero no —muestra el objeto que resulta ser _un bonito y rojo abanico_ — Solo espere un poco de ayuda~

— ¡Wowwwww! ¡Entonces salgamos de aquí! ¡Muscle, Muscle! ¡Hustle, Hustle! —camina dando grandes pasos, mas es detenido por el oji-rojo, quien lo toma por el cuello de la chaqueta negra.

— ¡Espera un momento Jyushimatsu! —lo sujeta de los hombros para tenerlo cara a cara.

— ¿Si, dime? —pregunta deteniéndose.

— ¿Me quieres devolver mi ropa? —señala las ropas de ambos, mientras apunta con su mano a los pantaloncillos cortos que vestía— Tengo frio en las piernas…

* * *

Sadir camina con parsimonia, siendo acompañado por su "fiel" esposa, Totoko y algunos de sus subordinados. La castaña mira el control que su esposo sostiene, con el cual ya ha provocado dos explosiones en el edificio y eso que solo van por el piso diez para bajar.

— Hoy es un gran día~—está de buen humor, con el interruptor de las bombas en la mano. Así cualquier estaría feliz.

Yowai mira hacia el lado, había vuelto del _baño_ hacia poco para encontrase con su _marido_. Su cara no muestra expresiones, esta neutra.

— ¿Por qué vas matarlo? Si está vivo te dará más dinero —pregunta con el mismo tono neutro que tiene su cara, no está de humor para para nada.

— A veces, hay que correr ciertos riesgos Totoko-chan —responde mientras presiona otra vez el botón, causando una nueva explosión— Con esto te has vuelto a ganar el puesto de mi esposa querida, y ya no tendremos que divorciarnos por tu maldito olor a pescado.

Hijo de puta.

— Sí, claro…—desvía la mirada, pero al momento de hacerlo divisa a alguien a lo lejos.

Un subordinado corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¡Habla! —exige el jefe, mientras el hombre de traje recupera la respiración.

— S-Señor, los M-Matsuno ellos han ¡Agg! —no termina cuando lo que parece ser una katana muy afilada, lo atraviesa.

La espada es retirada, revelando al mismísimo Matsuno Osomatsu.

Enojado.

Guarda la espada en su sombrilla, no sin antes limpiarla con el mismo traje del ahora ex-subordinado de Sadir. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre se fija en los negros del árabe, este retrocede, mientras los subordinados de alrededor sacan sus armas, temblando.

— Haría esto de forma amable, pero no me dejaron alternativa —comenta con un tono de voz bajo, grave— Desde ahora, no más señor amable.

— ¿Cómo…como escapaste? ¿Dónde está el otro? —pregunta, sacando su revolver dorado, para asegurarse el también.

— Eso no te incumbe —iba a disparar, mas su mano es golpeada por la sombrilla roja de Osomatsu, soltando el arma dorada y enviándola lejos de su radar.

Gime del dolor por su mano, pero al fijar su ira en el mayor al fin ve algo que estuvo buscando desde que lo vio por primera vez.

El aura de un líder.

Era simplemente magnifico, pero no podía quedarse, debía vivir para contar esta experiencia y volar el edificio con todo adentro. Corrió hasta Totoko y la levanto en sus brazos, llevándosela en un acto de sorpresa.

— Mátenlo y si ven al otro, hagan lo mismo —huyo de la escena con la castaña en brazos, quien no pudo ni media palabra.

Los subordinados del magnate se voltearon hasta Osomatsu, pero este ya no estaba.

Miraban hacia todos lados pero ya no lo veían, hasta que escucharon un grito de dolor desde el fondo.

Ahí estaba el oji-rojo, con una pequeña sonrisa, doblándole el cuello por completo a uno de sus compañeros. Al verlo, comenzaron a disparar a lo loco, producto del pánico, pero esto no hizo más que facilitarle el trabajo.

Tumbo a dos subordinados, aplastando sus cráneos para tomar impulso y saltar sobre los demás. Tomo a uno de ellos y le encesto un puñetazo en plena nariz, de paso, enterrándole su codo en el ojo a otro sujeto que tuvo la mala suerte de estar detrás de el.

Estaban impactados, era un sujeto demasiado brutal para ellos.

Y tal como dijo Jyushimatsu, hacia todo en silencio, ni tiempo tenían para soltar alguna frase o nombre de sus compañero caídos.

Pero esto no terminaba ahí.

Los subordinaros apunatron ahcia el con sus armas, disparando a quemaropa.

No esperaban que el oji-rojo, abriera su sombrilla y parara todas y cada una de las balas con ella.

Sin sufrir ningun daño.

— ¿Sabe? Esta sombrilla era de mi quería madre, ella usaba la sombrilla como escudo, mientras que mi padre usaba la espada~ —comenta cerrando la sombrilla china tranquilamente, sin importarle que ellos aun le apuntaran— Jeje por ello...

La lanzo.

Y esta atravesó a uno de los hombres justo en el estomado. Osomatsu se le hacerco y se la saco.

— Es muyyyyy pesada y afilada — Vuelev a enterrarla no una, sino varias veces, solo por que le gustaba como se veía el rojo. Volvio su mirada hacia ellos, sonriendo con todos los dientes.

Corrió hacia ellos con aquella mueca en su rostro y tomo al primero que se le cruzo, doblándole el brazo hasta sacárselo de una buena vez con todas sus fuerzas, sin miramientos, ni asco, lanzándose con el para hacérselo tragar a otro guardia que cayo en sus manos.

Gritos de dolor y pánico eran lo que escuchaba.

Música para sus oídos.

Muchos huyeron, pero algunos aún seguían pelando, vamos que Osomatsu no podía ser inmortal o sí. Esquiva los golpes y patadas, las balas, los vagos intentos de acertarle aun que sea una puñalada. Pero nada funciona.

Es muy rápido, fuerte y por sobre todo, agil. Haciendo todo sin sudar una gota, sin inmutar su rostro sonriente.

Uno sujeto de gafas negras se acercó por detrás con su pistola, disparando y apuntado a la cabeza del oji-rojo. Este lo esquivo, llevándose solo un pequeño raspón en su mejilla, producto de una bala. Camino hasta el con un aura confiada, mientras este le seguía apuntando.

Sin balas ¿eh?

— Owww, pobre cosita fea —tomo el arma del pobre subordinado. El mimo cae al suelo por la impresión, sus piernas han fallado solas, y ahora solo puede ver como el castaño se sienta sobre el con una sonrisa _inocente_. Este ya sabe que ser a la próxima víctima de ese ser tan sanguinario, pues ya está viendo como su sangre será reflejada en los ojos de ese sujeto— Vamos, ven con el nii-san, prometo ser bueno — sonríe para luego, sacar una pequeña cuchilla y enterrarla a lo largo del estómago del subordinado.

Lo abrió, como si estuviera ejecutando un harakiri obligado.

Se levanta mientras oye lo gritos de dolor, aún quedaban algunos valientes que venían a enfrentarlo.

— Ustedes son peores que Ichimatsu…—se rasca la mejilla, manchándola con un poco más de sangre— Todos unos masoquistas.

— ¿¡Q-Que…que clase monstruo eres!? —un valiente se atreve a preguntar.

El castaño lo ha mirado confundido, para luego regalarle una bonita sonrisa.

— Umm~ ¡Solo hago lo que mejor se hacer!—suelta una carcajada, extendiendo su mano al sujeto debajo de el— Soy Matsuno Osomatsu, dueño de las zonas norte, este y oeste, líder de la mafia Matsuno, ¡Un placer! —se presenta como si nada, causando las mirada de extrañeza por parte de los que aun conservaban su vida.

¿Cómo alguien tan carismático por día llegara tener ese nivel de sadismo?

Es fácil.

Porque es el líder de la mafia, y al mismo tiempo, es el hermano mayor de seis sujetos con su mismo rostro.

Matsuno Osomatsu es el tipo de persona que es tachada de irresponsable, flojo, un patán e inútil, el esperpento de la sociedad. Y no lo discute, porque eso es. Su ego es una basura, trata mal a sus hermanos, es directo, no es amable con quien hace tratos y ni hablar de las maneras horribles que tiene para molestar al resto.

Pero a pesar de todo, sigue siendo el líder, alguien que no quería serlo, pero por el bien de sus hermanos y familia, tuvo que acceder a ello. Es el mayor, no importa cómo, siempre fue quien daba las órdenes y los otros terminaban por acatar, un líder nato, alguien que tenía los mínimos requisitos para tomar el cargo. Fue obligado a cambiar su actitud muchas veces, obligándose también así mismo a combinar su pequeño mundo familiar, con las sucias y sangrientas calles del barrio bajo.

Asi feu formado, como un líder serio cuando en verdad debe serlo, un hermano mayor, molesto, desquiciante y cariñoso al mismo tiempo. Y por supuesto, una máquina de matar cuando alguien si quiera, le toca un solo cabello a sus hermanitos.

Si, no iba dejar pasar lo que habían hecho con Jyushimatsu.

Por que es el hermano mayor y el debe cuidar de ellos.

 _Así deba morir en el intento._

— Entonces… ¿Dónde me quede? —los mira con una sonrisa casi demoniaca, algunos se arrastran por el suelo, pero los detiene aplastándolos con la punta de su sombrilla— No escapen, vamos a jugar todos juntos y esta vez, sin trampas~

Ese es el famoso Osomatsu, cuyos grandes sueños jamas fueron arrebatado y su carisma legendario siguió intacto.

 _A pesar de todo lo que debió pasar para ganarse el respeto de los grandes._

Y así, se lanza a la contienda nuevamente.

* * *

Jyushimatsu corre por los pasillos, con su bate completamente ensangrentado, ha cobrado venganza y su orgullo de hombre mafioso, pelo en pecho y bolas de diamante había sido recuperado. Ahora busca a su hermano mayor, ha escuchado una explosión más y está comenzando a asustarse.

Lo encuentra.

Su cara se transforma y da paso a sonrisa confundía.

— ¡Oh! Jyushi ¡Por fin terminas! —saluda mientras se mantiene saltando— Nos vamos, ¡No quiero morir aplastado! —grita desde el pasillo.

Jyushi al ver todos los cadáveres no dice nada, ni por las paredes ensangrentada, esta acostumbrado. Pero debe admitir que le causo un revoltijo ene le estomago al ver a su hermano mayor.

Estaba jugando a la cuerda saltarían con los intestino de algún desgraciado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quiere jugar también? —pregunta sujetando los miembros para dárselos al oji-ámbar. Jyushi niega muchas veces con la cabeza.

— ¡No gracias! ¡Vámonos, vámonostrike! —toma a su hermano mayor del brazo y corren, dejando de lado los rosados intestinos que Osomatsu sujetaba anteriormente.

Se repite en su interior, que nunca más en su vida dejara que Osomatsu pelee solo, es un peligro para la humanidad.

Corren por los pasillos a gran velocidad, escuchando algunas explosiones de los pisos más altos y con la mirada buscan al malnacido del magnate.

Entonces lo encontraron bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad con Totoko en sus brazos. Supone que ha sido tan lento por que la castaña ha de pesar bastante y él se ve como un hombre algo flaco.

Aun así, lleva un buen trecho más que ellos.

Oh no.

No se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente.

— ¡Bien Jyushi, es hora de improvisar! —el oji-ámbar lo miro confundido, para segundos después sentir su cuerpo siendo atraído por el mayor— ¡Te tengo! —rodeo al menor con sus brazos.

En un acto temerario, Osomatsu se había sentado en la baranda dorada de la escalera, arrastrando a su hermano con él y colocándolos en sus piernas. Con su sombrilla roja al hombro, comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente por el barandal de la escalera.

— ¡Yahooooooo! ¡Ahí vamos! — Jyushimatsu solo reía, ya habiendo asimilado el shock anterior. Esto era lo más divertido que había hecho en las últimas semanas.

El magante, no quería voltear, porque sabía que esos dos iban tras de él, miro a su "esposa" para distraerse mientras salían de ese edificio y en su lugar, vio algo que no espero ver en ella.

Una sonrisa de confianza.

Y no era para él.

— Te tienen, imbécil —Totoko se soltó de sus brazos, cayendo unos escalones, pero valía la pena.

Más bien, valió la pena cuando vio a Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu acercarse rápidamente hasta ese magante de cuarta. Vio el brillo de la katana de Osomatsu siendo desplegada de su sombrilla roja y luego…

 _La cabeza de su esposo rodar por la escalera._

Los tres llagaron hasta el final de las escaleras rojas, junto al cuerpo rodante del magante y su cabeza. Le ha revuelto los cabellos a Jyushimatsu, felicitándolo por su buen trabajo, para luego decirle que fuera a la salida para verificar que nadie los vería salir, los explosivos llamaban la atención, así que debía ser cauteloso.

El castaño menor asintió con su cabeza y soltaba un "¡Sí!", partió rumbo a la salida.

— ¡Estas lleno de sangre! ¡Qué asco! —Totoko se tapa la nariz en gesto de asqueada, Osomatsu se cruza de brazos "ofendido"

— ¡Oye, gracias!

— Es broma —se rie la castaña. Hace una pequeña reverencia hacia el castaño con una ligera sonrisa— Gracias por librarte de el por mi~ Te debo una Osomatsu-kun

Todo había sido una trampa desde el inicio, quizá se asustó un poco cuando vio lo de su cabeza en el mercado, pero sabía que estaría bien. Hace unos días Hashimoto le entrego una carta a Osomatsu donde Totoko le pedía ayuda para librarse del estúpido de su marido y quedarse con la herencia, claro, todo eso escondido en acrónimos que su amigo el _"capitán oden"_ , tuvo que traducirle.

Estaba más que claro que Osomatsu por sí mismo no se hubiera dado cuenta de la situación, así que fue un punto para Totoko como la futura heredera y de paso, lo hizo quedar bien ante subordinados que posiblemente huyeron antes y que pronto tendrían nuevos amos. Jyushimatsu se tuvo que enterar de todo después cuando aplicaron el plan "C" de cambio de ropa, no pudo decirle antes porque si no, hubiera insistido en acompañarlo.

Un plan perfecto y maquiavélico, marca Yowai Totoko.

— No es problema, si sabes cómo pagarme, claro está —extiende su mano, abriendo y cerrando los dedos.

— He~ ¿No me das como regalo? —pregunta con una cara tierna, para intentar doblegar al castaño.

— Mmm…no, quiero dinero, soy pobre —vuele ve a extender su mano, eso ya no funciona con él desde hace varios años.

— Bastardo paja corta…—Totoko revisa los bolsillos del cadáver sin asco y saca su billetera, entregándola.

— ¡Es un placer negociar contigo Totoko-chan! —toma la billetera, abriéndola apresuradamente y contando los buenos fajos que se guardaba en ella— Con esto mis elfos tendrá helado esta noche y no solo será para Jyushi —celebra entre bromas, tiene dinero, es dueño de la mitad de la ciudad, pero siempre es bueno que sobre. — Bueno, me voy, fue un placer verte de nuevo Totoko-chan, pero debo ir como esposa e hijos, ya los deje mucho tiempo.

— ¡Je! Si siguen todos juntos como una familia extraña e incestuosa, nunca dejaran de ser unos malditos vírgenes —Osomatsu caminaba a la salida, pero se giró solo para escuchar la risa de Totoko mientras esta, tomaba las llaves del auto de su ex-esposo.

Osomatsu se detuvo en su lugar y miro a la castaña de re-ojo.

— ¿Virgen? Pero si yo no soy virgen~—se apuntó a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué? —los ojos cafés miraron con confusión a aquel chico de ojos rojos.

Pero este solo miro las esposas en su mano derecha.

Un recuerdo fugas paso por su mente.

— O al menos…no donde me gustaría serlo…—cierra los ojos tranquilamente y vuelve a tomar su camino para ir a casa.

Pero vuelve a ser detenido y esta vez, con una pregunta aún más interesante.

— Osomatsu-kun, he querido preguntarte esto hace tiempo pero…—se cortó, tomando aire para realizar su siguiente pregunta— ¿Por qué aún conserva eso? —señala la esposa que aún permanece en la muñeca del castaño.

— ¡Oh esto! Es mi recordatorio diario de _esa_ persona...—miro a aquella cosa metálica que colgaba de su mano mientras camina a la salida— _"Tu nunca serás libre hasta que alguno de los dos muera"_ , o algo así~

Y tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Totoko soltó por fin aquel suspiro que a contenido toda la tarde. Pronto debería de actuar como la viuda de aquel hombre adinerado, derramando lágrimas falsas y chillando como si de verdad le hubiera importado aquel sujeto. No le importa, es una viuda negra, está acostumbrada.

Mira por donde se ha ido el líder de los Matsuno, cierra los ojos con pesar, sacando la baraja de cartas gastada de su vestido.

— Osomatsu-kun…Te has vuelto más fuerte ¿verdad? —de ellas saca la carta que fue apuñalada por el magante en la mesa— Y aun así, sigues siendo el mismo débil que acudió un día mi puerta, rogando un favor…

 _"Tu nunca serás libre hasta que alguno de los dos muera"_

 _Quizá, esa persona aun quiera cumplir su promesa._

 _Y es momento no se ve muy lejano._

* * *

Ambos salen a las calles, son algo más de las siete de la tarde, ya no llueve, y no parece que alguien en ese barrio se haya preguntado por las explosiones del edificio. Quizá pensaron que estaba en demolición y prefería que pensaran aquello. Enciende sus teléfonos, ya que los mantuvieron apagados desde que salieron para no involucrar al resto de sus hermanos, pero ya eran libres así que no había problemas.

— ¿Nii-san y ahora qué? —pregunta mientras saltan en los charcos de agua cercanos, deben salir de ese lugar para no levantar sospechas.

— Ahora iremos a comprar helado y luego nos vamos a casa, a aguantar los regaños de Chorowaifu —contesto, sintiendo una vibración en su bolsillo. Saco el objeto, revelando así un teléfono de color rojo con negro, uno de los tantos celulares que Totty insistió en darle. En la pantalla se veía la imagen de Choromatsu con una mueca muy deforme, seguro se la tomo cuando despertaba— ¡Y justo a tiempo!

— ¡También tengo una llamada! —el oji-ámbar tomo su teléfono, tratando de remangar sus mangas y así presionar el botón para contestar.

El mayor se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Presiono hacia el lado para contestar, llevándoselo al oído.

— Diga~

— _¡Osomatsu nii-san al fin contestas, tenemos un problema!_ —Osomatsu enarco una ceja por semejante grito, Choromatsu sonaba más alterado que de costumbre.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Me voy unas horas y el mundo ya se fue de cabeza? —contesto algo enojado, olvidando por un minuto que él era quien mantuvo su teléfono apagado toda la mísera tarde y no fueron capaces de contactarlo— ¿Nos robaron? ¿Se metieron con nuestro cargamento? ¿Secuestraron a Totty de nuevo?

— _De hecho, no_ —solto un ligero sonido, indicándole que continuara, mientras de atrás se escuchaba un _"¡Estoy aquí zopenco!"_ , de parte del oji-rosa— _Es mucho peor que todo eso._

— ¿Un sobre? ¿Y eso que tiene de…? —iba a seguir protestándole, pero un ligero tirón desde su chaqueta negra, le obligo a detenerse. Se giró bruscamente con una mueca enojada.

Que despareció en menos de un segundo.

— ¿Osomatsu… nii-san? —Jyushimatsu sostenía entre sus mangas, su teléfono, apretándolo ligeramente. Lo miro con una sonrisa consternada.

— Choromatsu espera un poco —ignoro los regaños de la otra línea y se concentró en su hermano menor— Jyushimatsu ¿Qué sucede?

No respondió, solo tomo la mano del oji-rojo y deposito su teléfono amarillo en ella. Se escuchaba claramente que la llamada aún continuaba, pues unos gritos se oían desde el. Lo tomo con cuidado y llevándolo hasta su oreja.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Menos mal, Osomatsu tenemos un problema!_ —esta vez era la voz de Karamatsu que sonaba consternada, ahora si comenzó a preocuparse ¿Dos llamadas de emergencia al mismo tiempo?

No podía ser coincidencia.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede ahora!? —vale, no más promesas de borracho, no vuelve a salir de casa jamás. Ya no puede estar un día fuera y el mundo completo se le cae encima.

— " _El Bastardo" fue atacado_ —esta vez fue la voz de Ichimatsu. Saltándose el hecho de que Karamatsu e Ichimatsu estaban en un mismo lugar sin haber iniciado las tercera guerra mundial, aquello había sido demasiado para su cabeza hueca.

Si el bastardo había sido atacado entonces…

Tomo nuevamente su teléfono e hizo la pregunta del millón de dólares.

— Choromatsu ¿Qué hay en el sobre? —aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tanta frialdad, sin si quiera usar uno de esos típicos motes "cariñosos" para su persona.

Se escuchó el ruido del papel en el otro lado.

— Fotos…de un incendio…—responde con un deje de pesar.

— Y una carta con letras recortadas que dice _"Te…tengo" ¿Qué es esto? ¿Nii-san que hiciste ahora?_ —la voz de Todomatsu también se ha hecho participe de la conversación.

Jyushimatsu mira a su hermano con la mirada llena de incertidumbre, con miedo de aquella noticia que se le ha sido informada. Osomatsu ha bajado ambos teléfonos, mirando a la nada.

— ¿Nii…san?

— _¿Osomatsu nii-san?_

— _¿Osomatsu estas por ahí?_

Escucha sus voces en off, hasta que siente que su brazo es sacudido por su acompañante. Mira hacia todo lados, desorbitado y luego de respirar calmadamente un par de veces más, vuelve a poner ambos teléfonos en sus orejas, con una mirada determinada.

— Chicos, todos a casa, ahora —mira nuevamente a su hermanito, chocando sus miradas por un segundo— Tenemos un problema y esta vez, no tiene que ver conmigo…

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **(*)- Do Ya Thing:** La forma coloquial de decir _"_ _Do Your Thing_ _"_ , significa muchas cosas, pero se usa recurrentemente para decir: _"_ _Haz_ _lo que tú mejor sabes hacer"._ También hay una referencia a algo "sexual", pero me lo saltare. _(También es el título de una canción de Gorillaz)_

 **(*)-** **¡El** _ **pitcher**_ **se la ha lanzado tres veces al** _ **cátcher!:**_ Apliquen doble sentido amigos míos~ el episodio 25 de Oso-san nos dio esa HERMOSA referencia, junto a Jyushimatsu en su episodio.

 **(*)-** **Old Maid:** es el clásico juego de la solterona, donde quien se quede con la reina pierde.

 **(*)-** **Fue luna llena** : ¿Alguien vio los padrinos mágicos? Si es así, ya saben que paso.

 **(*)** - **Sadir Gafar:** Es el nombre que escogí para el magante del petróleo, este sujeto aparece en el episodio 24 (Si, el horrible y doloroso ep 24)

* * *

 **Reviews sin contestar:**

 **Amaikurai:** ¡Ay! ¡A mi me da algo cada vez que veo uno de sus comentario! ¡y como ahora la tengo en face, me emociono mas! XD ¡Vamo' a leer la biblia! Usted me pidio IyaOso y A-ya otorga IyaOso, puede que haya algo mas en el futuro, aun no se ha visto lo ultimo de Iyami! Lo malo es que en este cap, subi un poco la barrita del OsoJyu/JyuOso en ves de la del Osochoro, pero todo a su tiempo uvu/ y tambiene sta Totoko hoy jojojojojojoj ¡Osomatsu es muy Osomatsu XD! no puedo evitar que diga locuras, lo llevo en la sangre de fan :c ¡Kara esconde un buen secreto! y no diga eso, susn fic's de matsus son beios!*7*

Y de nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa amo escribir referencia a los demas AU'S, incluso en este cap hay uno sobre Oso enferma XD ¡Mala suerte! ya lei! XD Nunca se contenga, yo AMO los reviews largosssss~ ¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! ¡RESPONDERIA MAS, PERO ME DUELE LA MANO DERECHA X"D!

 **Reki Zen:** Ameme, escribí 28 paginas y me siento a morir XD (ok no, pero lo de las paginas es cierto) ¡Trato de pegarme al cannon para hacer cada cosa de este fic! es decir, de mafiaosos, son malos y sexys, pero todos sabemos que también son muy hijos de sus mamis siendo normales~ XD ¡Buen resumen, gran persona! ¡Gracias por leer, belleza!

 **blacksoulstar95:** Solo unas cuantas no mas~Aun tenemos muchoooooos misterios por delante y el próximo capitulo les va dar una cachetada a todos XD Entonces este cap no s elo va a tomar en serio al principio XD El humor que Oso tiene en este fic es muy desquiciante lol ¡Jajajaja, esa aparte de Ichi era de mis favoritas! ¡Esoooooooooooooooo venga al lado oscuro de los multishippers, tenemos de todo, versatiles, yaoi, yuri y hetero~! (?

Pronto sabra sobre Black Rat, la diosa sangrienta y los sucesos de la fabrica negra, por que todo lo anterior se relaciona directamente con cada matusno, pero por ahora debera espera uvu. ¡Lo siento! quizá debi ser mas especifica! ;7; ¡Gracias por todo y por leer, nos vemos!

 **Xion969:** ¿¡En serio!? ¿puedo saber como era? *7* ¡Oso también es mi fav! espero le guste este cap, me costo pero logre hacerlo, va con mucho amor para los fans de el! Secretamente mi OTP es esa XD así que se me escapo un poquitooooouuuuuuu XD ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Nos leemos!

 **naomippe:** ¡Por supuesto que si! Es un Matsuno, sebe rendir honor a su apellido al ser el segundo hermano! (? ¡Tendran que esperar para la diosa sangrienta! muajajajaja Bueno subi un one-shot Osototo, así que mis ansias de hetero se han calmado...por ahora ewe ¡Gracias por comentar y leer!

 **TerriShang:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Ummmm Karamatsu pasivo? ¿Le sirve este Karamatsu nervioso que he puesto en este cap? ¡Me gusta complacer a todos en la medida que pueda!

 **Arialys85:** ¿En serio? ¡Muchasssss gracias! ;A; ¡También gracias por lo de Kara! Ouuuu nuestro jefazo Oso es mas sadico de lo que se ve en este cap, aquí se controlo por que no tenia muchos a quieens matar lolololololol Totoko-chan salio en este cap, así que supongo que ya puede descartarla~ ¡Ohhhhhhhh Madonna mia! volverá en unos cap's mas! ¡No improta! AMO LOS COMENTARIO LARGOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS! Son mi droga!

 **Feriol:** Feriolllllllllllllllllll-sama! ¡Sep! los novios son Mery y Chris (Por Merry Christmas), jujujuju~ prefiero que confirme sus sospechas de parejas en el proximo cap! por que conmigo nada se sabe realmente lol ¡Se! Fui apostadora semi-profesional, y si, me regañaron feo ;-; ¡Es que Kara tenia que ser rudo! ¡Le debe hacer la competencia a Osomatsu! Eso de los reflejos lo tenia planeado hace muchoooo, pero lo necesitaba sacar de mi alma!

Deseo concedido, las esposas han sido explicada, dígale gracias a Totoko-chan~ ¡Muchas gracias a usted por leer! ¡Muchas estrellitas para su vida!

 **hitomi79:** Es que soy chilena y se me escapo el Mario Hugo que llevo dentro (? ejfnejrnvsjndjnjsd ¡Muchas gracias! XD

 **x-Chappy-x:** ¡LO SIENTO! SOY UNA DESHONRA! La hice esperar mas ;-; Jajajajaaj el ritual satanico XD ¿Le rezo a Totty? ¡Exato! Kara no uso ni un jodido 20% de sus habilidades, creyó que convencería a Oso con palabras uvu Que vaaaaa, Lord Sadman escribe de maravillas y actualiza mil veces mas seguido que yo ;A; ¡De hecho tiene razon! se pudo explotar mas, pero debido a mi falta de tiempo y hojas (por que me paseeeeee XD) me inpido hacerlo, incluso elimine una escena completa! ;7; (que usare a futuro) Seeee, de hecho yo tengo clara la relación de ambos, pero aun debo cumplir con mi cometido de darle el gusto a todos~ (en un momento dejara de ser asi, pero falta un bue trecho para eso)

Cofcofescannonenelficcofcof tengo tos, si, mucha tos~ Se hablara y mucho de ellos, es muy importante que lelguen a saber y con este cap he habierto las puertas para que lo sepan jujujujuju en ese capitulo, le he dejado a libre imaginacio hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! muajjajaajajajaj Por este cap, el Osochoro bajo ligeramente su nivel, pero no por eso es menos principal! he puesto la segunda si, va con amor ;) ¡Gracias por el largo review, amo los reviews largooooossss!

 **PukaSaotome13:** Kyaaaaa, gracias por sus confesiones, es hermosos leer lo mucho que le emociona, por que me emociona a mi! ¡A Osomatsu se le ocurrio! ¡Oso y totty! XDDDDDD ¡Kara macho para todos! ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuanta adrenalida! ¡Eso me gusta! ¡ya sabran todo lo relacionado a Tougo! por ahora soy cruel y sanguinario y los dejare asi~~~~

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS DESDE EL FONDO DE MI NEGRO CORAZONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! ¡Ame su comentario hasta el limite! (Y me emociono demaciadooooooooo!)

 **Knee socks123:** ¡Wow Gracias! En plan, _"Ese es mi secreto capitan, yo siempre estoy enojado"_ XD Ese momento DEBÍA existir o no me controlaría al futuro (es mi otp lolllllllllllllllll) jajajaja el harem de Oso y sus hermanos en faldas cortas XD ¡Aqui esta el cap de Oso-manos-largas-matsu! ¡espero le guste y no me mate por lo feo que se ve ;7;) ¡GRACIAS POR EL GRAN REVIEW, ES HERMOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **LaV3nus6:** Jajajajajajaa, nunca se sabe, puedo tomar cualquiera de los mob XD (ok no) La diosa sangrienta sera su mayor secreto en este fic y tiene mucha relación con Osomatsu y en un grado algo menor en el resto de su familia~ ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

El bastardo ha sido atacado y sin no recuerdan mal, ustedes ya saben quienes trabajan ahí~ jujuju

Osomatsu fue de mis favoritos desde el primer momento en que pude reconocerlo XD Pero fue mi _"fav de favs"_ en el capítulo 18, donde hacen la carrera por el protagonismo~ ¡Es que se veía tan genial, eran un completo patán, pero uno muy resistente! Y supe que fue amor platónico…por qué me gusto incluso estando todo chamuscado y feo XDDDD

Y como yo lo vi así, resistente, rápido, ágil y fuerte, sin olvidar su humor. Yo quería crear la misma imagen, pero versión mafiosa, espero me resultara…jajajaja~

¡Por ello use este título! (Tenía otro, pero lo dejare para más adelante, es más perverso XD) Como dice en el glosario, significa: _"Haz lo que tú mejor sabes hacer",_ y para mí, lo que mejor hace Osomatsu nii-san, es ser Osomatsu nii-san~

Espero no le smolestara que apreciera Totoko, es una personaje importante en la historia, pero no se preocupen no se metera en la relación de ninguno de los hermanos, mas que como amiga de la infacia y "otra cosa mas" del pasado (por que por ahi, hay personas que le odian y debo crear una imagen neutra para esas situaciones)

Bien!

¡En mi escala Matsuno ahora sigue...no, no se los dire~! Por que desde hoy, los papeles cambian c:

Como siempre:

¡Si quieren ver de su otp o algo por el estilo, pueden decirme! ¡No tengo problemas para escribir de otras parejas!

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


End file.
